When Family Calls
by Emma15
Summary: [Rating due to some cursing] Slightly AU: Chris is needed at home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: These characters do not belong to me.

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! NEW STORY! Yipppeee! This is another train of thought that wouldn't leave me alone. I have the next chapter half written and for those interested: I'm tweaking the next chapter of "You did it"

The setting for this story is AU... so listen (or I guess _read_, hehe) up.

Piper_is _pregnant. Leo _is _gone. Paige and Phoebe are living at the Manor. BUT no one knows Chris's identity. Therefore their attitudes have not changed-- they don't like him. He's been kicked out of the Manor, Leo doesn't trust... and all that jazz, hehe.

Why?

Because this first chapter is a Chris-revelation one; I wanted to show Chris's relationship with his... _uncle. _

Anyway, as the storyprogresses we're goingto end up in the unchanged future for a little while.

**I hope you like!**

* * *

So here he was...

In the Manor's Attic.

It probably wasn't the best place for him to be.

Not really.

Very unhealthy for him if one of the girls should wander in.

But alas, duty called. And he had a nephew to track down. It was too bad the girls hated his guts in this particular year—they could probably make the tracking-a-nephew-down thing a lot easier.

But they **did **hate his guts, so that option was a closed door... he'd have to do this the hard way; with a heavy sigh, Cole Turner shimmered out of the attic.

* * *

So…

The tracking-a-nephew-down thing—wasn't working out that well.

Said nephew was using a particularly strong cloaking potion, blocking out all the natural vibes that came from simply being him, and not leaving any of his demon contacts a place where he could be reached.

_He says he'll find me_

Had been the standard response in the underworld. If he had a map and something of the kids, he would scry; but he didn't.

He couldn't summon him—not having that particular gift and all.

He sighed, this was 2004. The sisters hated his guts. Piper would blow him up on sight.

Well… not _on sight_; first she'd stare.

They'd all stare…

Hmmmm, maybe he could use those moments of staring.

… yes… he would use those moments. He had no other choice.

* * *

"This was great idea." Phoebe stated gleefully as she opened the Manor front door.

"As are _all _my ideas." Paige quipped.

Piper snorted, "Yeah, _sure_…"

The packages they held rustled as they entered the foyer.

"I think we should take shopping trip like this – just the three of us – every month." Phoebe stated, "I mean not only is nice to be together for a day… but it gives me a great excuse to buy stuff! Did you _see _the shoes I bought. Wait. Let me pull them out…"

"Oh god not again!" Piper cried in mock horror as they neared the kitchen.

"We were _there _when you bought them." Paige added.

"Right. Right. Okay, but you have to see me wearing them with this outfit that I have in mind… I mean you don't understand it's gonna look so ama-"

The word died abruptly. As did every other thought in the three woman's minds'.

Cole Tuner was sitting at their kitchen table, a coffee mug in his hand.

* * *

They were home.

Their chatter was unmistakable. It amazed him to know end how these women could deal with everything that went bump in the night and still find it in themselves to laugh.

Phoebe's voice – light and happy – brought a small smile to his face.

Of course – she hated this guts.

God, 2004 was a miserable year.

Sighing softly he took another sip of the coffee he'd made. They never rearranged cabinets.

He was lowering the cup from his mouth when they walked in carrying multiple bags. Phoebe had been talking.

She wasn't now.

They were staring.

This was his only moment.

He stood calmly; making sure to keep his manner non-threatening.

"I'm not the Cole you know. I'm from the future. So please don't vanquish me as I wouldn't like to make my children orphans."

He'd decided it would be good to mention his kids… buy him more time with the whole shock thing.

It worked.

Their mouths opened and closed but no sound came out.

"I'm from Chris's future. I need to find him. Urgently. I'm having trouble though. It's why I'm here. I wouldn't have bothered you otherwise, but I really need to find him."

The bags fell to the floor.

"If you could call him for me, I'll be out of your way in a minute."

Still no response.

They were kinda slow in 2004, huh.

"Please. It's urgent." He said again.

"Yo-you know Chris?" Piper choked out, still none of them moved.

"I do. Call him." He said more firmly this time.

Maybe it was his tone, but suddenly they seemed to unfreeze.

"This is freakin unbelievable!" Paige roared. "Are we like NEVER gonna be rid of you!"

He remained silent. This probably wasn't the best time to tell her he was her brother-in-law—again.

"I mean how many times are we gonna hafta vanquish you!" she continued to rant, "And it figures you would know Chris!" she screeched.

"Could you call him now." He stated, wishing this little interview could be over… god 2004 was a miserable year.

"Oh god." Phoebe breathed suddenly, her eyes sliding shut, "This isn't possible." She whispered.

He took sympathy on her. For a moment. Then wished again that this would be over.

"We don't want to see Chris, anymore. You can find him at P3 probably. I haven't' kicked him outa there yet." Piper stated coldly.

"You _what?_" suddenly he wasn't so cool and composed, suddenly his heart was pounding a little, "You haven't what? Why the hell would you do that?" he hissed.

"There's the Cole we know and love to vanquish." Paige replied. "For a second I thought you were a cheap imitation. Hold on let me see if I remember your particular vanquishing spell…"

He didn't pay her any mind.

"I would do that because he's a pain in the ass who only causes trouble. And since you're from the future, _his_ future. Please do us the favor of getting him the hell away from us."

He stared at them in shock.

There was something wrong here.

These women… family was _everything _to them. It was the reason they were unbeatable. The single thing that made them more powerful then the most powerful forces of evil—the power of three.

Always together.

Always strong.

Family was priority.

And even the worst mother in the world, wouldn't refer to their son in this way. And Piper Halliwell, all three sisters in fact, were above your average mother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he hissed, his fists clenching, "Chris-"

"Is the cause of every bad thing that's happened to this family for over a year. He endangers my son, lies to us, tricks us, and pretty much does everything possible to make life more difficult for us. He's nothing but trouble." Piper continued.

"The best thing was for us to kick him out of the manor…" Paige added.

"Oh god." He whispered, as sudden understanding kicking in; slowly he rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair, "Oh god… you don't know… he didn't tell you…" he whispered, forgetting for the moment where he was and the fact that they were listening closely.

"He doesn't tell us anything. Thus our reason for wanting to keep him the hell away from us."

He dropped his hands and glared at them, "Call him." He ordered.

Piper rolled her eyes. Paige humphed. Phoebe remained silent.

He turned his gaze to her, "Phoebe. Call Him." He stated.

She would obey. She didn't know it yet, but she trusted him—instinctively. Always would.

She sighed, "If it'll get you outa here faster; it'll be my pleasure: CHRIS."

He almost chuckled. She never would learn how to give in gracefully.

A moment passed.

Then he began to appear—even his orbs seemed hesitant.

The expression on his face was blank, a mask; but Cole zeroed in on the eyes. If you knew how to read them, Chris's eyes never kept a secret.

"You have a visitor." Piper said sarcastically as she waved a hand towards Cole.

Chris followed the movement; his eyes widened when he saw the man standing there.

"Oh god." He whispered, taking a step closer to his uncle, "What happened? Tell me he doesn't have them? Please! He can't have them!"

Quickly Cole reached the boy and gently placed his hands on either of Chris's shoulders, "He doesn't have them." He stated firmly, "That's not why I'm here."

Chris relaxed a little under the man's touch and warm gaze. It had been a long time since he'd been touched. A long time since someone had looked at him with warmth in their eyes.

"But first:" Cole stated, his dark eyes concerned, "Are you okay?" He asked.

The boy's mask almost faltered, but he held it together. He'd had a lot of practice recently.

"I'm fine." He said quickly.

Cole stared; Chris knew suddenly what was going on, he tried to break eye contact, but it was too late.

"You're lying."

"He always is." Piper chirped, "So you have him. Go ahead and take him."

The mask slipped again as the young man winced, his gaze downcast. Cole dropped his hands, "You didn't tell them." He said dully.

Chris remained silent.

Cole waited.

The sisters tapped their feet with impatience.

Finally, "No, I didn't." The words were soft.

"Why not?"

Chris shrugged, still not looking up, "…didn't know how…" he whispered, "They're so…" he paused searching for the words to describe how these three women had treated him since he'd appeared before them, "… cold, hostile… scary…" he murmured.

Cole's heart turned over.

"Oh Chris…" he whispered, staring at this boy. He'd watched this boy grow up; had seen him looking up at his mother with complete adoration, playing tag with his aunt Paige in the conservatory, hanging on his aunt Phoebe's every word when she spoke to him…

How hurt he must be…

How right he was. The sisters were everything he'd just said when you were an outsider.

"… god, 2004 is a miserable year," he uttered, out loud this time.

A burst of choked, bitter laughter came from Chris, "You have no idea," He muttered.

"You know… this is all great and all. Having our annoying, neurotic whitelighter and the brother-in-law from hell in our kitchen chatting. But if one of you could explain what's goin on it would be great." Paige hissed.

"Or better yet. Just disappear." Piper stated, "Both of you. And don't come back."

Again the mask slipped again, and it took a moment longer for him to put it back in place. Cole shot Piper a glare, but said nothing.

"You should have told them." He said to Chris a moment later.

"Why are you here?" the younger man asked, ignoring his Uncle's words.

Cole gave a mental sigh; the boy had the infamous Halliwell stubbornness, it would do no good to press him.

Still he had to try.

"It was stupid not to." He insisted.

"It was agreed that I would be the one to come." Chris continued, still ignoring his uncle's strain of conversation.

"Yes, on the presumption that you explained-"

"If you're here who's with the kids?" Chris asked, cutting him off.

Cole opened his mouth to respond, but Paige beat him to it.

"Since you two are in _our _house; why don't you let us in on this lovely conversation."

"Or take it elsewhere." Piper added.

Chris didn't hesitate, "Sounds good. Let's go."

Cole sighed, looking intently at his nephew, "You haven't made much progress." he stated.

Chris glared at him, "How would you know?" he hissed.

"Because without their co-operation, you wouldn't."

"It's like finding the proverbial needle in a haystack." Chris growled.

"You should have told them."

"Tell us now." They were Phoebe's words, soft and curious, and underlined with steel.

Both men shifted to face the sisters then.

"What should he have told us?" Phoebe continued.

"It doesn't matter." Chris stated, his voice cold. Cole turned his head and stared at the boy.

"Like hell it doesn't." He hissed.

Chris turned a furious scowl on his uncle, "It's none of your business! Just leave it alone!"

"Chris they had a right-"

"It was _my_ decision to make!" he yelled.

"One that you told me you'd made in the affirmative. It's why I agreed to all this!" Cole yelled back.

"You agreed because we had no other choice!" Chris cried, "And the LAST thing I need is for you to come back here and _lecture _me! So STOP IT!"

"Don't push it, kid! I've got every freakin right to lecture you if I feel like!"

Chris practically growled, "I SO do not need this right now. Do me a favor and go to hell!"

And with that, Chris orbed out of the kitchen.

* * *

"UGH!" Cole growled.

"Well, you've certainly got a way with him." Paige stated sardonically.

His gaze landed on the three of them. How the hell did they not see their stubborn, pig-headed, impossible-to-reason-with selves in that boy?

"Yeah, well, he's genetically predisposed to be irrational." He muttered. "Where would he go?"

Paige shrugged, "Who knows... when are _you _going?"

"After I talk to Chris." He said, a feeling of urgency threatening to overwhelm him suddenly. He hadn't come all the way here to have to be thwarted; he had to talk to Chris.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Piper asked, "Go talk to him, find him, whatever and then go."

Cole shook his head, "He'll come back here. Me goin to look for him is just a waste of time. Anyway no use talking to him until he's calmed down, otherwise there's just no getting through to him— he gets that from his mother."

"Fascinating." Piper deadpanned.

And he couldn't help it. He grinned. There was a certain amusement in knowing something so big that she didn't know.

The grin faded a moment later though, as Chris's sad, guarded eyes came to mind. _That _that wasn't amusing at all.

"So since your here, why not tell us where and when you resurrect yourself so we can just vanquish you off the bat."

The request came from Paige— of course.

"As tempting as that is, I'll have to refuse Paige." He said and then went back to the table, sat down, and carefully brought the coffee cup up to his lips again.

They watched him in shocked silence. Quite suddenly realizing that they were still standing in the entryway, their purchases lying at their feet.

Piper quickly bent and picked the bags up. Paige and Phoebe walked over to the table and glared at Cole.

"Please make yourself at home." Phoebe drawled, her words dripping sarcasm.

"You can't just sit there." Paige hissed, "Remember: we don't like you."

He looked up, and grinned again. A very friendly grin, "I kind of remember. But it was a long time ago. Forgive me if I've forgotten just _how _much you don't like me."

"Allow me to remind you then-" Paige began.

But he waved his hand at her in dismissal, "No need, I won't be here that long." And took another sip of coffee, "We might as well get along for the time I am."

"Oh might we?" Piper asked, bitterly. Then reached out and snatched her coffee cup from his hand, "Let me make something clear to you Cole Turner: we are in no mood whatsoever to deal with you or anything that in anyway revolves around you– whether your from the future, the past, or the present. So get up and get the hell out of my house!"

Cole eyed her a moment, "Wow." He said simply, "I think I just got frostbite."

"Allow me to blow you up; I'm sure that'll take care of it." Piper hissed, her hands poised.

"Don't." He ordered, and the tone of his voice gave her pause. She remembered he'd spoken of kids.

"Why? Because your kids would be orphans?" she asked sarcastically.

"That among other things, yes. But also, because you blowing me up won't kill me, just hurt like hell; and I'd rather not be in pain."

"You know…" Paige began eyeing him oddly, "I don't remember you being this… blasé about stuff…"

Cole shrugged, no need to tell them, that in Wyatt's world you either learned to be blasé or learned how to deal with losing everything you ever valued in life.

"People change." He told them simply. "Now please… go ahead with your routines. I'll just sit here, I won't cause trouble—I promise."

They stared at him.

"I would appreciate the coffee back though."

Piper stared at him a moment longer, then found herself handing him the coffee back.

"Thank you." He said politely.

Then he settled into the chair, ignoring the heat of the stares; conscious of only one thing—it was going to be a long day.

* * *

It had been a long day.

The room spun as he orbed into it, probably the not-sleeping thing did that to you. He was exhausted, but that wasn't enough. When he laid down at night, exhaustion didn't chase away the dreams, the words, the hurt…

He sighed and sat down hard on the sofa in the office. It had been a shitty couple of months. They hadn't been the worst—those had been right after Mom had died—but these last two months were definitely giving those two a run for their money.

Bianca was dead.

Wyatt was trying to kill him—for real.

The sisters hated him.

His Mom had kicked him out of the house.

Then Leo too had lost all faith in him.

And now – Uncle Cole was here. That couldn't be good news.

He was so tired.

Exhausted.

He'd purposefully been running himself ragged; it made it easier to sleep at night if you just collapsed. It wasn't so good during the day though. During the day it made it a little harder to focus, a little harder to think straight, a little harder to just not throw his arms around his mother and beg her to love him and make everything better.

But he couldn't do that. Not now. They hated him now.

His head snapped up suddenly as he heard a crash come from the bar.

Great, Uncle Cole had probably decided to join him. This would be wonderful; now that the sisters weren't present there was no way he'd be able to stop his uncle from saying what was on his mind.

He sighed as he wearily got up. Better get it over with than to drag it out.

A strange man sprinkling a powder of some sort over the counter of the bar was not what he expected to see.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" He asked.

The man turned quickly –too quickly– and sent an energy ball his way.

"Oh shit." He ducked out of the way, but still felt the edges of it sear his side. As he ducked he waved his hand and sent the man careening into the wall.

An instant later two others appeared. Already throwing energy balls; with one well aimed hand gesture he returned one of the energy balls to its owner— incinerating him and then rolled out of the way of the other.

He groaned as he ducked under some tables – this was so not what he needed!

The room was rapidly filling up with them; what they wanted here, he had no idea. But he had to get them away.

A few sweeps of his hand and they were flying through the air and into walls, but there were too many of them. He had to do more then that if he wanted to survive; and he had to survive – for Wyatt – he had to use his mom's powers.

Rolling out from under the debris he began flicking his wrists at the demons he'd already slammed against walls – promptly they would burst into flames. A small burst of satisfaction filled him at using these powers again; he hadn't allowed himself to use them much since coming here, for fear that it would somehow get back to the sisters.

An energy ball caught him in the shoulder and he whirled in time to destroy its source.

A moment later though he felt an arrow pierce his back and he knew—whatever this had been, it had been well thought out. He cried out in pain as almost instantly he felt the poison spreading.

On the heels of the pain was the anger, the fury that had been bubbling inside him for days, and that seemed to have fixated on one single thought – he didn't need this now…!

With a roar of rage he ignored the burning in his shoulder and spun around to face the Darklighter that had joined the fun. Even before he had completely processed the desire to obliterate every demon in the room, his hands had already extended to release a burst of magical energy that only a Halliwell could produce.

The vibrations caused the combustion of every demon in the club, along with the shattering of every glass, of every bottle of liquor, and the destruction of nearly every table, chair, and booth.

Chris panted for a moment, out of breath, before his knees buckled and he slumped to the floor. Amid the swirls of darkness and pain, just before unconsciousness took over; he was able to picture the expression on Piper's face when she saw her club, and cringed.

* * *

"You know, you said you were gonna be no trouble!" Piper accused, as she swerved on her way to stove in order to miss running into Cole.

He stopped his pacing and glanced at her, "He should have been back by now."

Piper shrugged, not bothering to look back at him.

She was so cold. He could practically feel her itching to blow him up. Paige entered the kitchen moments later – holding in her arms the source of all his woes.

Wyatt.

A Wyatt he had never seen before. A tiny one, who had his head laid on his aunt's shoulder and a tiny hand fisted around a lock of her hair.

"Look who woke from his nap…" Paige called to Piper.

Piper whirled and a smile lit her face at the sight of the boy; all coldness vanishing instantly and leaving in its place a warm and loving mother.

This Piper he knew – the mother.

"Hi there, buddy, come here and give momma a kiss…" she murmured, reaching out taking the baby from Paige's hold.

When Wyatt was no longer in her arms, Paige whirled on Cole, "Why are you still here?"

"Chris hasn't come back yet." He said softly.

And that in itself was odd. The boy was upset, yeah, but at some point he would have remembered that Cole wanted to talk to him. Chris would have put his anger aside then, he'd want to know what was going on.

"Do either of you know where he could have gone?" he asked, instinctively knowing that he was wasting his breath.

Chris hadn't explained; he'd been secretive and evasive – there was no quicker way to earn the distrust of these women—well, except attacking them, of course; and thus their utter indifference.

"We don't really keep tabs on Chris, Cole. You know, with us not liking him or wanting him around, and all." Paige drawled.

He almost cringed, then reminded himself that she didn't know what she was saying; not really.

"I really need to talk to him." He repeated for what felt like the millionth time today. The sisters though, had made it obvious they couldn't give a rat's ass whether or not he needed to talk to Chris.

They'd spent the majority of the afternoon doing exactly as he'd asked—going about their routine.

He'd gathered by their comments and actions that whatever Chris had done here in the past— he'd already changed the timeline.

At this point in 2004 both Phoebe and Paige were no longer living in the Manor. They would return eventually, but it would be a little over a year later. But it seemed that Chris had somehow altered this because both women were currently living at the Manor after very brief stints out on their own.

And Leo was no where to be seen.

"Yes, Cole. You've said that." Phoebe murmured as she too entered the kitchen. "If you know him so well, why don't you go to his hangouts or home or something—we know _nothing _about him so we can't help. But it seems logical that he'd gravitate towards what knows."

He stared at her a moment, surprised that she wasn't giving him a sarcastic or cold response, but an actual suggestion.

"He has." He told her simply; seeing no reason to keep Chris's secret. The plan – at least the plan he'd agreed to – had specifically stated that Chris should tell them who he was.

Phoebe frowned at him; he felt Paige pause in what she was doing and give him her attention.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"He might be at P3." Piper called over her shoulder as she settled Wyatt in a high chair.

"P3." Cole repeated, nodding slowly, "Okay… would there be people there now?" he asked.

Paige shook her head in answer, "No. It doesn't open till late."

"Okay. I'm going to… go there now." He said looking around; Piper finally shifted and looked at him. "Later—after I've spoken to Chris. I'll need to come back to your attic. It's where I came through."

Piper sighed, "yeah, yeah, whatever; just take Chris with you, will ya…"

Again he felt the chill in the air.

Without another word he shimmered out of their kitchen and into P3.

* * *

The scene before him was all too familiar— destruction. The bar was a complete mess; the dance floor littered with glass and wood, liquor dripping from the walls, burns marks on the floor.

And very still Chris lying on the ground.

"Oh shit," he cried, "Chris!"

He went down on his knees by the boy and immediately noticed the arrow in the young man's back.

"Oh god," he whispered as he stared at it, "oh god, no, please no." Gently he touched the side the boy's face, "Chris. Chris, please."

A tiny whimper came from the still the form. That was enough to propel him into action - he was alive.

Instantly he shimmered back to the Manor.

The sisters jumped when the man appeared before them again; this time pale, his eyes wide and his pants stained with blood.

"Call for Leo." He ordered.

They stared at him in surprise. They were all standing together, Piper holding Wyatt, in front of the highchair - apparently staring at something fascinating the boy had done with his food.

He didn't have time to talk or explain or even repeat himself; he reached them in three strides, then shimmered himself and them back to P3.

"He needs to be healed NOW." He hissed at them, immediately kneeling beside Chris again. This time he maneuvered the young man into his arms and carefully set about removing the arrow.

"What the hell happened to my club?" Piper cried, clutching Wyatt tighter as she whirled around in circles, staring at the destruction.

"Looks like a war zone!" Phoebe commented lightly.

Cole looked up at them incredulously, his ability to speak gone for the moment—_they were worried about the club?_

"CALL FOR LEO!" he yelled at them, letting his voice reverberate on the walls.

They looked at him suddenly, as if they'd forgotten he was there. He watched their gazes drop to Chris—who was quietly dieing in his arms.

Piper sighed; "LEO!" she cried after a moment. Wyatt jumped in her arms and whimpered, she made a gentle shushing sound.

Her call was not answered. Nothing happened.

"He said he was going up there permanently." She told Cole after a moment as if that mattered at the moment.

"GODDAMMIT PIPER! HE'S DYING!" he roared at her; his voice powered by the panic welling up inside him. He could feel the boy's breath's growing fainter and fainter, could feel the warm blood dripping through his fingers.

At this point it wasn't the poison that would kill him, it was blood loss.

Piper blinked a little, then tilted her head back and screamed again, "LEO! I NEED YOU!"

"LEO!" Paige joined in.

"WE NEED HELP!" Phoebe added.

Still nothing; Wyatt began to fuss, but Piper quickly hushed him again.

_"LEO!" _

Her last call was tinged with a tiny edge of panic and a moment later, Leo appeared.

"Blessed Be." He said as he materialized, "Wyatt…!" he cried happily.

"That took you long enough," Piper said, frowning.

His gaze shifted to her and he frowned back, "We agreed that I would stay up-"

"Could you discuss that later and heal now!" Cole growled.

Leo noticed him then, his eyes widening in shock; he opened his mouth to speak.

"He's bleeding to death!" Cole told him before the blonde man had a chance to comment on his presence. He watched as Leo's gaze dropped to Chris.

There wasn't much reaction there; no emotion. But the elder did drop down to his knees and hold out his hands over the boy.

And Cole could see that was exactly what he was thinking - heal the boy and get back to talking to Piper and playing with Wyatt.

If only he knew— that this boy, was _his _boy.

As the golden glow slowly healed the arrow wound Cole felt his breathing return to normal.

A moment later Leo dropped his hands and Chris was blinking up at Cole owlishly. Leo stood quickly, but Cole didn't move; instead he gently brushed some strands of hair from Chris's face.

"You trying to scare me to death, kid?" he asked jokingly, his gaze still concerned.

Chris's head was spinning and it was still hard to draw a breath; it took him a moment to remember why that was-the energy blast he'd emitted.

He gave his uncle a weak smile as he tried to sit up. The lurching world had other ideas and he remembered suddenly that he'd been exhausted _before_ the energy blast.

"Whoa, hold still for a second, Chris." Cole said softly, holding the boy back from sitting up.

"Yeah, and while he holds still, he can tell me what the hell happened here!" Piper hissed, jostling Wyatt on her hip, "What did you do to my club?"

Cole hissed in warning, but it was too late. The flash of hurt had already crossed Chris's face. He hadn't been able to hide it this time, the raw pain; even the sisters had seen it.

And suddenly all three seemed a little taken aback.

Chris pulled out of Cole's hold a moment later and stood unsteadily. Several times Cole reached out to steady him, but the boy kept pulling away. "I'm fine." He growled.

Cole frowned, "Like hell you are. When was the last time you slept?"

Chris frowned back; leave it to Uncle Cole to pinpoint everything right away. He turned to Piper, "I'm sorry about your club. I'll… I'll fix it." He told her hesitantly.

Piper blinked, the shocked expression of a moment ago fading and being replaced by a glare, "How the hell did this happen?" she yelled at him, "It looks like an explosion went off in here! Do you have idea how much money this is going to take to fix! Look at all the glass on the floor! There's beer on the walls! It's going-"

"Piper! **BACK OFF!**" Cole roared at her, before she could continue. The woman was quiet almost instantly and they all stared at him in surprise. Wyatt let out a shriek of alarm, his blue eyes filling with tears.

Chris sent his uncle a pointed look, "Don't." he said, leaning back against the wall for support. His head was pounding and the floor wasn't exactly steady. He just wanted to lie down and forget. Unfortunately, when he lied down, he slept, and when he slept he dreamt. and dreaming didn't let him forget.

"Someone has to." Cole hissed, then transferred his gaze to the others. Leo was reaching out to Wyatt, gently holding the boy and pressing soft kisses over the child's face.

Chris shook his head wearily, letting his eyes slide shut a little, "Just let it go." He told his uncle, who looked back to him in time to the boy's weak gesture.

"It's tearing you to shreds." He observed.

The words robbed Chris of the little breath he had, because they were so true—it was, her words were tearing to him shreds. He felt strong fingers cup his jaw suddenly, and brought his gaze up to meet Cole's.

"When was the last time you slept?" Cole asked again.

Chris blinked at him, "I don't remember." He stated truthfully, "All I do is dream."

Cole's hand dropped, and he shook his head, "Come on, you need to lie down."

"Hold up there! Is that it? Don't I get an explanation here? My club is in ruins!"

"She's right! This place is destroyed! How the hell did he do it!"

"There's demon ash everywhere!"

Cole whirled around on them; ready to explain to them how little significance the destruction of the club had when in comparison with a _human being, _but Chris spoke up first.

His voice tired and weak and nothing like the young man Cole was accustomed to dealing with, "He'll fix it for you, won't you Uncle Cole?" the words were out before he could stop them and then he didn't even have the energy to cringe.

The sisters gasped, Cole looked back at the boy tenderly and then turned towards the destroyed club. He closed his eyes and pictured it as had been, then opened his palms outward and released the magic.

When he re-opened his eyes the club was no worse for wear and the Charmed Ones along with Leo were staring at him mouth agape. He paid them no attention though; instead he turned back to Chris and slipped the young man's arm over his shoulders—supporting most of his weight.

"Where're you staying?" he asked.

"… office…" Chris told him, concentrating all his efforts on not collapsing.

Without a word to any of the sisters or Leo he helped the boy into the office. The sisters exchanged looks before quickly following. Leo released a long sigh, before setting Wyatt on his hip and following _them_.

They all entered the office in time to see Cole carefully lowering Chris onto the sofa.

"_This _is where you're sleeping?" Cole was asking the younger man, his tone aghast.

Piper frowned, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with this office! This is a perfectly nice-"

He half turned to face her, a dark look on his face, "Shut up Piper, just— Shut. Up." He virtually growled at her.

"Stop it," Chris warned him, refusing Cole's attempts to lay him down.

Cole stopped and glared down at him, "You should have told them. This is ridiculous!" he snapped, "You're sleeping on a _couch!_"

"It's not like I haven't done that before," Chris countered, running a shaky hand over his face.

"This is different and you know it, young man." Cole reprimanded, "You shouldn't be _living _here! I mean for christssake where are you doing laundry; where are you getting your meals!" he finished frustrated.

Jeez, the kid was the son of a _chef _and he was probably living off cold cereal!

"I manage." He answered softly, firmly.

And Cole sighed - the boy had their stubbornness. Slowly he slumped down onto the sofa next to him, "You shouldn't have to manage." He told him.

Chris said nothing.

"I never would have agreed to this if I'd known Chris. Not like this. I won't have you sacrifice yourself for him."

A bitter chuckled escaped the younger, as he laid his head back, "If only it were that easy."

"Not funny Chris," Cole deadpanned.

"I'm so tired," he murmured, staring up at the ceiling; trying to ignore the spinning room and the sensation that he was floating away somewhere, "It's so completely fruitless, Uncle Cole,"

"Chris-"

He didn't let Cole finish though, "And… and I'm running out of time. They don't understand that; and I can't make them- I don't know how to make them understand."

"If you'd told them-"

"I couldn't. And now I can't. They hate me." The words were soft and sad and Cole had had enough.

With ease he reached over and shifted Chris onto his side. The boy said nothing and allowed Cole to lie him down.

"It's my fault too." He continued, softly, having completely forgotten that he had an avid audience of four. "I almost wanted them to distrust me… so I wouldn't blow my cover."

Gently Cole adjusted Chris so that the boy's head was lying on his leg. "I still don't understand why a cover was necessary."

" … she always said… meddling in the past was dangerous… future consequences…" he said vaguely and Cole wasn't really sure which _she _he was referring to; not that it mattered much- it was one of the sisters, of course.

Cole released a gruff sigh, "I know you can't tell right now, because you're half asleep and I'm not really showing it because you almost died in my arms—but I'm _really _pissed off at you Christopher."

Chris frowned, his gaze unfocused, "Why?"

"_Why?_ Because you could gotten yourself killed! Because you've run yourself into the ground for this. Because you are my responsibility and I expect to know what's going on with you. And last but not least you _lied_ to me!"

"Only a little bit."

"You and I both know that I'm not the most consistent of guys… I've broken more promises, pacts, confidences, and - hell lets face it - marriage vows then any guy you know Chris. but _that _promise—I won't break that one. Not when it was the last thing she ever asked of me." The words were soft and firm, and caused Chris's eyes to shoot open.

"No! Don't bring them into this!" He said with a surprising burst of energy as he struggled to sit up.

Cole tried to hold him back the boy just wasn't having it. His eyes were slits and he was obviously having trouble drawing in breaths, but he still managed to glare at his uncle.

"Just don't."

"Why not? Christ, you sound just like your father-"

A hissing sound left the boy's mouth and he viciously pulled away from Cole; who frowned at him more intensely.

"It's the truth. He doesn't want them brought into this either. He doesn't-"

"Please." Chris's unexpectedly emotional voice cut off Cole's words, "Please just don't," the boy begged.

Cole stared at him a moment before sighing, "Lie down Chris. After a good nights sleep, a hot meal, and a shower things won't look so hopeless."

Bright tears glistened in the green eyes suddenly, "You sound like her… you did that on purpose," he added wiping at his eyes.

Cole smiled a little, "Maybe. Come on kid, your about to drop anyway."

Chris sighed and slid back down on the sofa. His eyes though, remained on Cole, "Tell me… about the kids…" he asked softly, "The twins…?"

He smiled, couldn't help it, a father's pride in his eyes, "Smart as whips; and gorgeous, just like their mother."

Chris chuckled, allowing himself to relax, focusing on his uncle's deep voice, "Amy?"

"Still keeping us all in line."

"Adam…" the name was a bit slurred as sleep began to finally take over.

Cole groaned dramatically, as he gently smoothed Chris's dark hair, "Oh god Chris, he's just like you and Wyatt at that age—a terror."

Chris chuckled sleepily, his eyes closing, as he slurred the last question, "Wha' 'bout Drew?" he asked.

_Drew._

The reason for this visit.

Drew wasn't doing well at all.

Chris registered the silence to his question, but it was too late. He couldn't get his eyes to open again, couldn't get his body to wake up.

"Shhhhh," Cole whispered when he noticed the boy's struggles, "Get some sleep; I'll be here when you wake up."

Chris calmed and a moment later his breathing evened out.

Cole could feel the heat of their gazes on his back, had felt the shift in their interest when he'd mentioned Wyatt. They wanted to know what was going— and quite honestly he would be happy to tell them.

As soon as he made sure Chris was asleep. For another moment he smoothed the boys' hair. Frowning at how pale he looked, how drained— almost sick. He looked much too weary, too meek; nothing like the boy Cole had met.

_"Mister?" the tiny voice had been accompanied by a tugging sensation at the bottom of his pants. He'd looked down into bright, disapproving green eyes._

_"You made my Aunt Phoebes cry." The child had stated. _

_Cole had met the gaze and sighed softly, "yea, I guess I did." _

_The boy had nodded, "That wasn't very nice." He'd said, then before Cole could respond had delivered a hard kick to his shin; one that had had him hopping up and down on one leg for a several minutes. _

_"Don't do it again." The boy had warned, before running off._

Cole stood and faced them all now, his gaze seeking out Piper, "If it's okay. I'm just going to sit here with him tonight."

She didn't respond, they all stared at him a moment. It was Leo who spoke the request he was expecting, "We need to talk." He said, bouncing Wyatt to keep him quiet.

Cole nodded slowly, "Lead the way." He said, the eyes he fastened on Leo though, were cold. It was taking every restraint he had to not slam the traitorous Elder into a wall. As a precaution he hadn't let his gaze land on Wyatt for more than three seconds—no telling what emotions might surface looking at the face.

"Did he call you _Uncle _Cole?" Phoebe hissed, the instant they were out of the office.

"My god, what the hell is that kid! Witch, whitelighter, _and _demon!" Paige cried.

"How exactly are you here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Leo asked, setting Wyatt down on his feet so the boy could toddle around.

"This Cole is from the future, Chris's future," Phoebe informed him, "Apparently he'll resurrect himself in the next couple of decades."

Cole heard the comments, but for the moment paid them little heed. Instead he made sure to leave the door behind him open a crack, so he'd hear if Chris cried out. Then he turned and sought out Paige's sarcastic gaze.

"Chris is my nephew through marriage." He told her.

Her eyes widened, "Marriage?" she parroted, that she hadn't been expecting.

Cole nodded, a hint of amusement in his gaze, "Yes, he's my wife's nephew." He stated calmly.

"Your wife?" Paige continued.

"Yes, my wife." He confirmed, letting the smirk touch his lips.

"Your wife is a witch?" The question came from Phoebe and he shifted his dark gaze to her.

The club was silent for a heartbeat as the two stared at each other. Cole's amusement was no where to be seen when he spoke, "Yes," he whispered almost reverently, "A very beautiful, very powerful witch."

He saw something flicker in her eyes and remembered her telling him once, that since the day she'd met him— she had always thought of him as hers. It made him want to chuckle now, the idea that she believed he'd wed anyone else.

The feeling passed quickly though, as he recalled the young man in the adjacent room.

"Did you tell her you were evil before or after you tricked her into marriage?" Paige taunted.

"If you mean did she know I was half demon when we married—the answer is yes." He stated.

"And she still married you? She's insane, huh?" the red-head continued.

"No," he stated softly, his gaze still on Phoebe, "Just in love."

The air was thick with unspoken thoughts for a moment, before Piper broke the mood with a few tentative words, "Okay, okay... I need to... know what's going on here... you... you mentioned my son in there. Why?"

"And how on earth did you do this?" Leo asked, gesturing to the club at large. His gaze dropping every once in a while to his feet where Wyatt sat playing with the ends of his robe.

"I've always had the power to conjure." He told the blonde man, keeping his tone as neutral as possible.

"Yeah, well how on earth did Chris destroy the club in the first place?" Paige cried, "I mean the place was a disaster!"

Cole shrugged lightly, "He probably did an energy blast. It would explain why he's so exhausted."

"What's an-"

"No."

Phoebe had been about to ask what it was, but Leo had cut her off. His gaze intent on Cole, "No." He repeated, "Chris can't have that much power— I would have sensed it." He said authoritatively.

Cole bristled, "Don't you think that he'd have learned how to hide things from you by now!" he growled.

Then realized how completely ambiguous that response was to them.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What _is _an energy blast?" Paige asked now.

"It's exactly what is says -- a blast of energy."

"That only being's with a high concentration of power can pull off..." Leo qualified. "If he had that much power I would have sensed it; the other Elders would have sensed it."

Cole said nothing, just stared at this man who was and always would be blind to all other ways of thinking but his own.

"What does this have to do with to do with Wyatt?" Piper insisted, as she bent and scooped the child up. He fussed a little, and Paige made to take him from her sister. Piper nodded and gratefully handed over the boy who loved to play with his Auntie Paige's necklaces.

"He didn't come here to _hurt_ Wyatt, did he?" Paige asked, alarmed as she settled the boy against her.

Cole rolled his eyes in sudden exasperation, "What is _wrong _with you people. Does that seem logical to you, Paige? That he's been here for over a year, that he has a lot of power, that he wants to hurt Wyatt— and that yet he _hasn't_! Think! Be rational!"

"We _are_ being rational! All he does is lie to us and manipulate us; he goes out of his way to make us distrust him!" Phoebe cried.

"EXACTLY!" he cried, "When was the last time someone who wanted to hurt you actually _went out of his way _to get you to distrust him!"

They were all silent.

"I mean it's always the opposite. Personally, I went out of my way to get you to _trust _me, to like me; not to earn your animosity."

"It doesn't change the facts or the question, Cole." Piper stated, after a moment, "Chris has been nothing but trouble since he appeared here and I want to know why you brought Wyatt up." She persisted.

The same persistence that had gotten Chris here.

He stared at them, "How do you not see it?" he asked quietly, in true wonder.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "See what?"

"We see _you; _wish we didn't..." Paige growled.

He sighed in frustration at their blank looks, "... god two-thousand-four-"

"-is a miserable year..." Phoebe finished for him, "Yeah, we heard."

He glared at her, "Yeah well, not only is it miserable, but... you're slow-on-the-uptake, rather irrational, and blind in it – it's a wonder you survive the year at all."

This earned him three scowls.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paige hissed, jostling the baby in her arms a little.

"What don't we see?" Phoebe asked.

Piper sighed roughly, "What does _Wyatt _have to do with anything? When Chris was asking about those people you brought Wyatt up, why? And why did you bring him up _with_ Chris?"

He shifted and pinned his gaze on her. Piper had always been very intuitive. It surprised him that she hadn't take one look at Chris and known him.

It had probably surprised Chris too.

"How don't you see it?" He asked softly; Chris was his mother's son—in so many ways.

"Dammit Cole! See _WHAT?"_ she growled at him.

His temper flared, "Leo's eyes framed by your lashes, your hair, your cheekbones, Prue's smile, her powers, Phoebe's eye roll, Paige's sarcasm; the Halliwell pigheadedness and determination and utter devotion to a mission." He listed quickly, his words tinged with anger as his gaze ran over them all, "How do you not see pieces of yourselves in him?"

The last question seemed to echo in the room. The silence expanding and filling every crevice. Four pairs of wide eyes were fastened on him as mind's attempted to process what he'd said.

He glanced at the door— Chris was still sleeping; hopefully he'd sleep through the denial phase that was about to descend on them.

_"What?" _Piper whispered.

Okay, fine— they needed it spelled out— no problem.

"Chris is your younger son." He stated simply.

The woman went pale and a gasp escaped her lips; a quick glance at the rest of them showed none fared any better.

"But, but... it just..." Piper was shaking her head slowly as she tried to understand.

"Yours and Leo's." Cole continued.

"No. It can't be... it just... it can't..." it was Leo now trying to understand.

"He's Wyatt's little brother." Cole added.

"But he would've told us!" Paige cried, her eyes wide, as she clutched Wyatt a bit tigher.

"I told Chris that Adam was acting like him and Wyatt at that age because that's the truth; the way it always was— him and Wyatt. Wyatt and Chris." His gaze was still on Piper, "Your boys Piper."

The woman whimpered suddenly as her eyes slid shut and a hand came up to cover her face. She leaned back heavily on the wall.

Paige had slumped into a chair, Wyatt on her lap, and Phoebe has slid down to the floor her back against the wall.

"But-but... Piper... she and Leo aren't..." Paige tried her voice faint.

Another whimper came from Piper and Cole watched a light enter Leo's eyes. The blond man turned towards his ex-wife.

"You're pregnant." He stated.

She lifted tear-filled eyes to him, "I didn't know... I didn't know how to tell you... it was so hard for you to leave-to leave Wyatt... I didn't want to make it harder for you." She confessed, quickly.

Leo stared at her a moment, before approaching her; gently he cupped the side of her face with his hand and used his thumb to wipe away at her tears.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

"Oh god, Leo..."

"Wait! Wait a second you _are _pregnant!" Phoebe cried from the floor.

"When? How? I mean not _how_, but when? _Since_ when?"

"The astral plane." Piper whispered, but her gaze was still on Leo, who had yet to look away.

"The aster- but that was _months _ago!" Paige cried, "You'd be like-" her eyes widened, "You're almost _four _months pregnant!"

"How could you not tell us!" Phoebe accused, standing up, "We just moved back into the manor—what if I'd decided to stay in Japan or Paige had chosen to stay at Richard's?"

"What did you plan on doing with Leo and us out of the house, Wyatt needing to be taken care of, the club having to be run, _and _a pregnancy?" Paige added.

But Piper still didn't look at them, "I would have managed." She told them, unconsciously echoing Chris's words.

"We're having a baby..." Leo whispered to her.

She nodded slowly, her brown eyes on his, "Yeah we are."

"How are you?" he asked softly, his hand still on her face.

"Okay; everything's fine." She told him.

"A baby."

She nodded again, and bit her lip, "I didn't want to upset you... "

He smiled a little, his gaze intense, "A baby could never upset me Piper..."

"We planned so much with Wyatt... and then this just... happened and I..."

"I love surprises."

A smile touched her lips at that, but then her gaze dropped, "I was so scared you wouldn't be happy; and I _was __so_ happy... that I just didn't want to tell you, in case you weren't and that would've made me so sad and I just didn't want that, I wanted it to be..." she shrugged, "… like last time…"

He smiled at her then and let his hand trail down her body to her stomach, "I'm happy." He whispered, resting his hand on the small hump of her stomach.

A baby.

His baby.

His head snapped up suddenly and Cole knew it had just hit him.

The man whirled to face him. "No."

"You know it is." Cole responded.

Leo shook his head, but it was a meaningless gesture. "Chris." He whispered, then added, his voice full of painful realization, "Christopher."

"Your father's name." Cole stated.

"What about us, Piper? Were you going to tell us!" Paige cried, as she let Wyatt down in front of her, "Or were you just hoping we wouldn't notice the new baby in Wyatt's nursery!"

Piper turned to her sisters, pulling away from Leo's hold, "It wasn't like that!"

"I tell you when I get a parking ticket!" Paige yelled, "And you can't tell me when you get pregnant!"

"I didn't want to make you feel guilty for leaving! I wanted you to stay with Richard if that's what you wanted!"

Paige scowled, "You know better than that Piper! Demons attack the Manor on a weekly basis—you can't handle that by yourself with two kids! You know family comes first!"

"I just wanted-"

"Hold on! WAIT. One second!" Phoebe cried, her voice suddenly shaky, as her gaze sought out Cole.

She'd finally made the connection.

"You sai- you said that Chris was- that he was your… oh god… you said he was your wife's-"

Cole nodded encouragingly, "That's right Phoebe; go ahead… make the logical connection." He prodded.

She shook her head and swallowed hard, "You and Paige discovered a hidden passion for each other...?" She said faintly.

He released a bark of laughter, "Not likely; try again."

She shook her head, "No… no; I- I wouldn't… it can't… you said he was your wife's nephew; that your wife was a- that she was a witch… but-"

"I said she was very beautiful too." Cole interrupted.

"Oh god," Phoebe whispered.

It was Leo who spoke, his voice firm, "No." He said, "This is a lie. All of it. You're lying."

Cole turned to him, an angry scowl on his face, but before he could say anything, yelling from the other room distracted.

"No. NO. Nooo…"

Before the others even registered the sound, Cole was already at the door. He was sitting on the couch trying to wake Chris up when they all entered the office.

The boy was in the throes of a powerful nightmare.

"No, please… stop him… make him stop… Dad please… make him… STOP…" he muttered, tossing and turning; his breathing erratic and his fists clenched.

"Shhhh, Chris, it's a dream… come on, relax…" Cole tried.

"No… please… not her… no… Dad, stop him… make him… oh god… no…"

"Chris, come on… wake up…"

"NO! WYATT NO! BIANCA!" The last cry was a roar of pain as the boy shot up, his eyes wide and terrified and glazed with horror.

Cole knew instantly what had happened; he'd dreamt of the girls he'd lost. The loves his family had stolen from him.

He was about to put arms around the boy, when suddenly there were blue orbs on the bed. Wyatt appeared beside Chris, his blue eyes fastened on the distressed young man, "K-wiss…" he stated, simply.

Paige was there a moment later, yanking the small boy back into her arms. Cole focused his attention on Chris again.

"Shhhh, kid… its okay… you're safe here…" he comforted, pulling him into an embrace. He knew the sisters and Leo were watching, but he didn't care. "You're going to be okay, Chris… I promise… you will be…" he whispered.

The boy trembled in his arms, still half asleep; the images of his dreams flashing before him.

"He wouldn't stop- him. I be-begged and beg-begged and Dad… Dad let hi-him…" he cried, tears staining his cheeks.

Cole said nothing to that; there was nothing to say. Instead he slowly rocked him back and forth, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"And now- now Bianca too…" Chris whimpered.

Cole swallowed hard; he too had shed tears over the death of the young Phoenix. She had been a last minute addition to their little war-torn family and they missed her.

"Go back to sleep, buddy," he whispered.

Cole continued to rock and soothe and a few minutes later Chris's breathing was even again. Slowly, gently he laid the boy back down on the couch, a small sigh escaping him as he noted that Chris looked even more tired now. As though the dream had sapped the little energy he'd had left.

Cole had come here for assistance with his own problem, but he couldn't ignore Chris's. The boy needed help.

"Is... is he okay?" Phoebe asked softly, breaking into his thoughts.

"No, he's not." He answered her truthfully, then sighed standing. They were all staring at the sleeping Chris. They were looking for it, searching his face and their memories for the things Cole had mentioned.

And he knew they were going to find it. It was there-- as plain as could be. He was a Halliwell.

"Why was he- I mean he was yelling about… about his father…" Leo said the words hesitantly.

He was itching to slam the man into a wall with a fireball, but knew it would probably be more trouble than it was worth—after all, thanks to time travel, this Leo was completely innocent.

Cole met his gaze, "Yeah." He said simply, "He was."

The room was silent.

"Why?" Leo finally asked.

"Because you-"

"NO! NOT ME!" Leo snapped, harshly.

Chris whimpered in his sleep, shifting a little; Cole's gaze went to the young man immediately, then back to Leo.

"Let's take this outside, okay." He ground out.

The others nodded, and he watched as the procession of people filed out of the office.

"Sleep tight, kid, I'll be right back," he whispered to the sleeping young man.

They were all standing in front of the bar again, all waiting to hear him explain things to them. Things they would undoubtedly turn around and refute.

… hmmm, just like all times…

"Okay, okay… um, oh god… Cole… I need you to be serious here…" Piper stated when he'd reached them; her eyes anxious as they fastened on his face, "I need you to be honest and not play games with us… because this is just… I just… are you serious? Is Chris really… is he really my son?" she finished almost hoarsely.

That was the thing about the Charmed Ones, the thing that had always disarmed him. Right when you're about to completely lose your patience with them, when you just can't take it anymore and your about to yell or attack or hell just get away—they turn these big dark eyes on you, eyes the seem to ask for help even if the woman herself never would… and suddenly the patience is back in full force.

"Yes, Piper," he said softly, "Chris is your son."

The words seemed to echo in the silence of the club, before Piper let out a whimper and dropped into one of the stools, her hands covering her face.

"Piper he's li-"

"No, Leo, he's not." Phoebe interrupted the older man. Her gaze was Cole though, her dark eyes intense, "He's not lying." She stated.

Leo shook his head, still refusing to believe, "He has to be… he has to be lying…" his voice was taking on a desperate note now.

"Oh, god…" Piper whispered. Phoebe was at her side then, wrapping the older woman in a hug.

"It's okay sweetie… it'll be okay…" she comforted.

Piper shook her head, "Oh god… Phoebe… it won't… I… I've said… oh god… _I kicked him out of his own house…_" she cried.

"But you didn't know." Paige comforted, still holding Wyatt who was beginning to look fussy. "He can't blame you… you didn't know… none of us did."

"But Cole's right!" she cried, "_I_ _should have_. He's my _son._ I should have known." Piper whimpered, tears beginning to fill her eyes, "He's never going to forgive me… I told him I never wanted to see him again…" she continued.

Cole swallowed hard, his heart going out to Chris. The poor kid wouldn't have been prepared for that… no matter how much he'd prepped and studied, he wouldn't have known how to deal with that kind of rejection from her… from any of them.

"We weren't that great to him either, Piper," Phoebe said softly, "Paige is right… we just didn't know…"

But Piper wasn't listening, the tears were coming faster now as she pictured Chris's face that day in the attic. God… that single expression should have told her!

"He'll never forgive me…" she moaned again.

Cole sighed and was suddenly standing in front of her. He reached out and took her hands in his, ignoring Phoebe's surprised glance.

"Listen to me Piper." He said firmly.

She looked up at him with wet eyes.

"He'll forgive you-"

She shook her head, not letting him finished, "You don't understand, I told him-"

He squeezed her hands to silence her, "No. You don't understand." He cut her off firmly, "He'll forgive you, everything you've done and said… he'll forgive. Not because of who you are, but because of who you'll be—his mother… a very wonderful mother."

She stared up at him in silence, the words sinking in. "Really?" she asked, a touch of hope in her voice, "he's not going to hate me?"

Cole chuckled lightly, dropping her hands, "Nope." He sobered suddenly, "It would be nice though if you could hug him or something… I'm sure logically he knows it wasn't his mother who told him to disappear… but still…" he let the sentence trail.

"I can't believe this…" she whispered hoarsely; her hand dropping to her abdomen, "My baby… is Chris…" she whispered to herself.

"It can't be." Leo denied again and Cole's temper snapped.

"Then just get the hell out of here!" He yelled, "Go back to fuckin Elder land and let Chris grow up in peace!"

Leo bristled, "What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"It means all you ever do for that boy is cause trouble!"

Leo opened his mouth to yell back, but then Wyatt let out a shrill cry. The baby had been patient enough, but now he demanded attention. Paige jostled him and murmured, but Wyatt continued to wail.

Piper slid off the stool and went to him. The baby calmed somewhat in his mother's arms, but continued to whimper.

"We all need to calm down." Phoebe stated softly.

Cole scowl shifted from Leo to her, "Tell him that; I have better things to do…" he hissed and turned intent on heading back to the office.

Phoebe reached out and grabbed his arm, "Wait, don't-"

She gasped, cutting off her own words and Cole looked down at her hand on his arms—shit.

He should have remembered that.

He felt everyone tense as Phoebe was pulled into the vision—a vision that could be of anything.

A moment later she opened her eyes.

"What did you see?" he asked swiftly.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, then quickly transferred her gaze to Leo.

Cole sighed, that single gesture told him it wasn't good.

"Well? What did you see, Phoebe?" Piper asked.

Her brow furrowed a little and she answered slowly, "It was quick… I just… a flash really…"

"A flash of what?" Piper persisted.

"Leo… he was angry, arguing I think… he- he slammed Cole into a wall…" she finished softly.

"What did Cole do?" Paige asked.

Phoebe shrugged, "I don't know… I just saw that… they were arguing… Leo was angry… then the vision ended."

"What did you do?" Paige asked Cole, pointedly, "What did you do to make Leo slam you in a wall."

Cole sighed, "We were having a difference of opinion that day." He said noncommittally, hoping they'd leave it at that.

Of course they didn't.

"What kind of difference?" Paige asked.

He shrugged, "I told him Wyatt's a murdering bastard—he didn't like that."

The sisters blinked at him.

Leo growled, "I don't believe that."

Cole rolled his eyes, "Not surprising, you haven't believed anything else I've said…"

"And I have no reason to." Leo stated coldly, "None whatsoever, you're a demon; for a long time all you did was cause chaos in this family. And you still haven't told what you're doing here." He finished, then took a step towards, "What _are_ you doing here, Cole?"

"Good question…"

The wry question came from the doorway and Cole turned quickly to find Chris leaning against the doorjamb; his green eyes hazy, but open.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," He told the boy as he neared him.

Chris shrugged lightly, "I did sleep… a little… I feel better."

"You still look like shit." Cole muttered darkly.

"Thanks."

"I'm really pissed off at you Chris." He repeated, "If you weren't going to do this right, why do it at all…?"

"I **am** doing this right," Chris hissed, "I can't go around spouting facts about the future… there are consequences to that."

"And you getting sick back here with no one knowing anything about you has no consequences?" Cole shot back.

Chris sighed, "Why don't we go someplace so you can tell me why you're here…"

"I can tell you here."

"I know, but…" his gaze shot back to the group gathered a few feet away, "we should talk in private."

Cole met his gaze, "It doesn't matter. I told them."

Chris sighed, his gaze wavering slightly, "Told them what?" he asked.

"The truth."

He frowned, "What truth?"

Cole groaned, "… maybe it's the water in 2004 that makes everyone kinda slow…"

Chris yawned, keeping his gaze trained on his uncle.

"I told them who you are Chris."

The boy straightened abruptly, "You _what?"_

"I told them." Cole repeated.

Chris blinked at him, as if not fully comprehending what the words meant; he swallowed hard, "Why-how… what were you thinking…?" he yelled now, his green eyes blazing, "What the hell is wrong with you! I had a plan!"

"Yeah and it really sucked," Cole stated, nonchalantly.

"It wasn't your decision to make!" Chris roared.

"Well, I made it anyway!" Cole yelled back, his eyes blazing, "And you need to back off Christopher, cause I'm really not in the mood!"

"_YOU'RE_ not in the mood!" Chris cried, "What about ME! You think _I_ wanted this! What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Don't raise your voice at _me_, young man! I don't care that you've been bossing your parents and aunts around for months! You can't pull that shit with me!"

"I can't believe YOU TOLD THEM!" Chris cried, running a hand over his face. He had yet to peak at his family again—no wonder they'd looked so shell shocked when he'd glanced at them earlier.

"I had to. I know you. You're going to insist on coming back here; and when you do. I want you treated like what you are, a member of this family. It was the deal I agreed to Chris. I'm only evening thing out again."

Chris frowned, "_Come back here?_ Where am I coming back from?" he asked, suddenly feeling very tired again.

Cole saw it, the wave of weariness that washed over the boy. HE sighed, feeling his anger drain, "You need to get some sleep Chris," he said again, softly.

"I tried…" Chris stated, his gaze falling to the floor, "I'd rather be awake." He added after a moment.

Cole stared at him, then nodded, "Fine. You need to get something to eat, then we'll talk. We should go back to the Manor—all of us." He finished turning and scanning the group gathered by the bar.

"Ye-yeah… good idea…" Phoebe said hesitantly, her gaze on Chris. They were all looking at him.

"No." The subject of their scrutiny stated. "I don't-"

Cole interrupted him, "Funny, did that sound like a question… it wasn't." And with that he grabbed the boy's arm and shimmered out of the club.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Wow.

THANK YOU so much for all encouragement! The response to this story was overwhelming and I just don't know how to express my thanks. You are all so awesome!

I'm sothrilled that the idea is so well recieved byyou all... it is a stretch and AUafter all, so I was nervous that people wouldn't likeit. lol, obviouslyI was wrong!

Anyway, not many mushy Chris moments in this chapter.I promise the story will have them though... and he'll make up with Leo too (PresentLeo, notfuture Leo... that's a whole different ball game).

Anyway, read on... and I hope you like!

* * *

Last Time:

_Cole stared at him, then nodded, "Fine. You need to get something to eat, then we'll talk. We should go back to the Manor—all of us." He finished turning and scanning the group gathered by the bar. _

_"Ye-yeah… good idea…" Phoebe said hesitantly, her gaze on Chris. They were all looking at him. _

_"No." The subject of their scrutiny stated. "I don't-" _

_Cole interrupted him, "Funny, did that sound like a question… it wasn't." And with that he grabbed the boy's arm and shimmered out of the club. _

* * *

Chris yanked himself out of Cole's grasp as soon as they appeared in the kitchen.

A moment later the rest of the family orbed in.

The silence was oppressive.

Chris groaned and glared at Cole, "You see! _This _is what you did! Now we can't even talk—at least before we could argue!"

Cole rolled his eyes, "Sit down, before you collapse…and it would probably help if spoke _to _them instead of _about_ them."

The younger man glared at him and didn't sit… he did however, let his gaze roam over to his family. They were all staring at him.

He shrugged, "What?" he asked defensively.

"Why didn't you tell us… _me?_ Why didn't you tell _me?" _Piper asked hoarsely, still clutching Wyatt.

Chris sighed softly, his gaze dropping, "I'm not supposed to… endanger future events. I was taught… the past wasn't to be meddled with… one of _you _taught me about future consequences."

"Well, who the heck taught you that?" Paige hissed, recalling how annoying that single phrase was.

Chris's head shot up suddenly, a quick grin on his face, "_You_ did." He whispered.

Her eyes widened, Phoebe elbowed her in the ribs, "Good goin…" she said teasingly, "This is all _your _fault."

Chris smiled a little, but after a moment it faded and he looked down again.

Piper carefully handed baby Wyatt back to Paige, then took steps towards him, "Chris I just- I want you to know that I'm sorry-"

"No." He looked up again, meeting her dark eyes, "Don't. Don't apologize."

"Chris I have to! I need to you to know that-"

He shook his head, "No you don't. I know, Piper." He said softly, almost gently, "You protect your family… always, from anyone and anything. You don't have to apologize for that… it's what kept me alive as a kid…"

Piper took another step towards, "Maybe so… but I still should have seen it; that you were mine…"

Chris shrugged, not saying anything and breaking eye contact. Not wanting her to see the hurt there, the fact that deep inside he'd _expected _her to see it…

"So that's you in there," Phoebe said suddenly, grinning as she pointed to Piper's slightly bulging stomach.

A reluctant smirk appeared on his lips, "Yeah, I guess… but could we… _not _go into that… it kinda freaks me out…"

"I don't believe this." Leo hissed into the momentary silence.

Piper whirled on him, her protective instincts flaring up, "Then maybe you should listen to Cole and leave…"

His eyes widened, "You can't actually be falling for this?" He growled.

"Leo!" Paige cried, horrified at his attitude.

"What? It's true! We're taking _Cole_ and _Chris's_ word on this! They've both shown themselves to be nothing bu-"

"LEO! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT-UP!" Piper yelled at him. The blonde man started in surprise at her furious voice, but a moment later a scowl descended on his features.

"He can't be-"

"He is." Cole interrupted; his voice frigid.

"Don't worry… it's just a genetic circumstance—nothing to stress over." Chris added just as coldly.

Leo's gaze ran over the two men; pausing as he met Chris's eyes. A moment later though he looked away, shaking his head in denial, his eyes going back to Cole as he glared at the man accusingly.

"You're such a jackass." Cole hissed into the silence, "What possible reason would either of us have to lie about this?"

"Get us to trust you, to let our guard down-"

"I can give you proof." Cole interrupted, tired of the man's spiel before it even began.

"No you can't." Chris hissed, turning to glare at his uncle, "You can tell me why you're here and then leave. You shouldn't be here; and who's with the kids?"

"I'm handling this Chris." Cole stated, "And I told you to sit down. Don't make me say it again."

The glare turned into a scowl, he opened his mouth to retort, but Phoebe cut in softly, "Yeah, Chris… you don't look so good…" she said hesitantly.

His gaze shifted to her, she was looking at him with wary hazel… almost afraid of what his reaction would be.

He should be furious with her, with them all, that _now _they cared. But he wasn't—it could have something to do with the exhaustion he was still battling—but instead of fury what suddenly filled him was amusement. Even when she couldn't stand Cole Phoebe took his side…

"… united front…" he murmured as he moved and sank into a chair by the table.

Cole sent him an amused look, "Always." He said, smiling a little.

"Always what?" Paige asked, as she moved to put Wyatt back in his high chair; and carefully pulled the high chair closer to them all.

Both men were silent.

"You brought it up." Cole said, motioning for Chris to continue.

The boy sighed, "They always… present a united front." He whispered after a moment, "When they're telling… uh, _people_… what to do …"

The kitchen was silent. Then suddenly Phoebe's eyes lit up as she remembered what Cole had said earlier, as she understood what Chris was saying now, "I have kids!" she said happily.

"I didn't say that!" Chris cried quickly.

"No, but _he_ did!" Phoebe stated, happily, "He said he had kids! And that I'm his wife… therefore—_I_ have kids!"

Chris groaned, shooting his uncle pointed look, "I swear you're as bad as she is!"

Cole grinned, but didn't comment.

"So prove it—if you can." Leo's sharp voice cut into the lighthearted moment; drawing them all back into another and not-nearly as pleasant conversation.

"He can't." Chris hissed at Leo, but his gaze was on Cole.

"I can." The older stated, meeting his nephew's gaze.

"You won't." Chris corrected.

"Gotten used to giving all the orders, huh?" Cole asked a flash of amusement in his eyes, before he turned to Leo.

"Channel Phoebe's powers into my head and take a peak."

"He won't do that. It's personal gain." Chris stated.

"Whoa wait! Channel what? Where? You can do that?" Phoebe asked looking at the two men by turns.

"Yeah, he can." Cole stated, "And because he's running it. He'll know they aren't faked or planted… undeniable proof."

"He doesn't need proof." Piper hissed suddenly, angry eyes fastened on Leo, "I'm telling you, Leo… Chris is the baby." She said her hand on her abdomen again. "I can feel it."

"Only because that thought's been planted in your head." Leo stated, "You feel it because you think you should."

"Don't be a jerk," Phoebe hissed.

"He has your eyes, Leo." Paige offered in a softly accusing voice; willing the man to drop it so he would stop hurting this boy… this boy that so clearly his.

Leo shook his head. Cole rolled his eyes.

"Do it." He ordered the man.

"No!" Chris yelled jumping up from the chair, then quickly bending down to steady himself, "He doesn't believe it." He said, before anyone could comment on his obvious weakness, "… that's fine. It doesn't matter. No big deal, he'll have to eventually. We have bigger fish to fry." He told his uncle.

Cole didn't move. The two men were still glaring at each other; both spoiling for a fight.

"Phoebe, tell him to back off." Chris stated.

Phoebe jumped a little when he addressed her, "Me! Why me!" She asked eyeing the two men who looked about to come to blows.

They looked almost exactly like they had in her vision—furious, tense, cold…

"He'll listen to you." Chris said eyeing both men as if they were powder kegs about to blow—which probably wasn't too far off. She guessed the _he _was probably Cole…

Slowly she took a step towards them, and cautiously placed a hand Leo's arm— just in case, she didn't want a replay of what had happened in her vision. "Guys, look… if you could just… relax…"

Before she could continue though, Cole reached out and wrapped his fingers around her forearm. "Do it now." He said to Leo.

And a moment a later Phoebe felt a pulse of magic ripple though her.

"Oh!" she cried, wavering a little. Cole's grip on her tightened slightly, then eased when her eyes cleared of dizziness.

"Phoebe!" Piper cried, coming closer.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"What are you doing?" Chris roared, ignoring the wave of nausea that hit him when he straightened, "Stop it!"

It was too late though, a moment later Leo was glowing.

"Stop it!" he cried again, "Uncle Cole, make him stop!"

Cole released Phoebe and looked to Chris, "He wants proof."

"He'll have proof in five months!" Chris yelled.

Cole shrugged, "Too late now."

"What's going on? Why's he glowing?" Phoebe asked, "What was that thing you two just did to me?"

Before Cole could answer her though, Leo opened his palm—the glow extended out of his hand and produced what appeared to be fuzzy image out of thin air.

Cole stared at it a moment, trying to see what Leo had pulled out—then he frowned. "Of all the memories you chose this one?" he asked of the blonde man.

Leo too was frowning, "I don't exactly know what I'm doing… I've never done this before…"

Cole rolled his eyes, and groaned, "Great! You did it _wrong!_" he hissed at him, "I'm telling you, you people are lucky to have survived this year!"

"What do you mean I did it wrong?" Leo asked, frowning.

"You filtered it through her, so you pulled the memory of the vision she saw," he explained in exasperation.

"An Elder can just pull memories out of a person!" Paige cried, "That's so creepy."

"What vision did she get?" Chris asked softly, trying to make out the hazy images; knowing it wouldn't clear until the memory got precise.

"Leo slamming me into a wall." Cole answered, simply.

"When was this?" Chris asked, a bit surprised.

"Last week."

"You saw Dad last week?" Chris asked, surprise coloring his voice and face this time. Completely missing the way Leo jumped at the title.

Cole shifted, "Yeah," he said grimly. Then he eyed his nephew—his _standing_ nephew; his eyes narrowed a little and Chris sighed, slumping back into the chair. Cole nodded satisfied.

The sisters quietly watched the exchange—all were still rather uncomfortable, unsure what to do with this situation. But it was clear that whatever relationship Cole had with Chris it was close.

Cole shrugged as the image began to focus. "Might as well settle in for the show, guys," he said and proceeded to sit next to Chris at the table. Leo didn't move, but the girls followed his advice. Paige sat up on the kitchen counter, while Piper and Phoebe sat at the table as well.

The image focused suddenly and they were looking into the future:

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_Uncle Cole! You're home!" a small girl with a bob of dark hair cried as he walked into the living. _

_She jumped off Leo's lap and ran full speed into his legs. Cole put the briefcase he held down before bending and lifting the girl into his arms. _

"_Hey princess," he said warmly, brushing a kiss to her temple. _

"_Wyatt was here." The girl whispered in his ear, her tone serious, "He took Drew and the twins to dinner. Drew blackmailed the twins—they didn't want to go." _

_With that she pushed back and grinned into his face, a perfectly guileless grin. "Uncle Leo came to visit us!" _

_Cole nodded, "Yes, I see." He said, lowering the child to the ground. _

_A dark-haired boy sat at Leo's feet. He had a box covered with Plexiglas in front of him. "Hey Uncle Cole!" the boy greeted, "Wait till you see what I taught Hubert to do! He did the whole maze with just one piece of cheese!" _

_Cole smiled at the boy, "You can show me before bedtime." He told him then transferred his gaze to Leo. _

_He let his eyes scan the man sitting in his living room, the dark clothes he wore, the dull green of the eyes staring back at him. _

"_Leo." He said evenly. _

_The blonde man nodded, "Cole." He repeated in the same tone. _

"_What brings you to our side of the city?" Cole asked as he fully entered the living room; the young girl now holding his hand. _

"_The kids." Leo stated, "They happen to be related to be as well." His tone dripped with sarcasm. _

"_Yes." Cole stated, his gaze cold. The silence stretched for a moment, the he seemed to shake himself out of it, "Guys, go to your room for a little while. Your Uncle Leo and I have things to talk about." He stated. _

_The young boy stood, the box in his hand, "Are you staying for dinner, Uncle Leo?" he asked. _

"_No," Cole answered for him, "He's not Adam. You know how busy your Uncle Leo is." _

_Leo made a low growling noise, but the smile he fastened on Adam was sweet, "Give me a hug, buddy. We'll hang out another day." He said. _

_Adam obliged—as best he could, since he wouldn't put the box down. _

"_You too Amy, come here and give me a hug." He ordered. _

_The young girl moved to do so… but more reluctantly. Leo wrapped her in a hug. Cole watched almost suspiciously. _

"_I love you guys." Leo said softly. _

_Both children nodded, then turned and did as Cole had asked; disappearing into a room and closing the door behind them. _

_The living room was silent a moment. _

"_Where are my kids?" Cole asked, though he knew already. _

_Leo stood, "Wyatt took them to dinner." He stated. _

_Cole's eyes flashed, "With whose permission?" _

"_He doesn't need permission to hang out with his cousins!" _

"_They're _my _children!" _

"_That's beside the point-"_

"_I don't want your son around my kids." Cole stated, through gritted teeth. _

_Leo's eyes narrowed, "Don't start with your shit, Cole." He hissed. _

"_Then respect my wishes, Leo. Don't make me have to take alternate measures." _

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean!" _

"_It means you see to keeping your kid away from mine or I'll see to it." _

"_Wyatt loves those kids, he-"_

_Cole gave a derisive laugh, "My kids don't need the kind of love your son gives." He hissed. _

"_My son-"_

"_-is the reason you're here today." Cole interrupted, "Or you gonna lie? Huh? Go ahead, Leo, tell me you didn't come here today because Wyatt wanted to be here." _

"_I just told you he loves-"_

"_He loves their power." Cole cut him off. _

_Leo bristled, "For your information it was _Drew_ that wanted to see Wyatt tonight. In fact it's been Drew that has sought him, _us, out _for the last few weeks." _

_Cole hissed, "I've asked you nicely to keep Wyatt away from my son." He stated evenly. _

"_Why? What does it-"_

_Cole growled, "Because I'll be damned if I let Wyatt drag him down the path he's dragged you."_

"_I haven't been _dragged _anywhere, Cole." _

"_Like hell you haven't! I won't let you pump my son full of the bullshit Wyatt feeds you!" _

"_Kinda the way you pump Chris full of it!" Leo roared. _

_Cole rolled his eyes in an exasperated gesture, "Are we back to that!" He yelled._

"_You should have told me!" Leo cried, "You should have stopped him! Do realize how dangerous that kind of this is!" _

"_He had already made up his mind when he came to me, Leo and in case you don't remember; your son inherited your wife's stubborn streak!" _

_Leo continued to glare, "Well then you should have told me anyway! _I'm _his father! When Chris came to you, you should have told me!"_

"_What for? So you could tell Wyatt and Wyatt could have him captured and tortured!" _

"_Wyatt would never do that!" _

"_New flash Leo: your son's a murdering bastard!"_

_With a wave of his hand Leo sent Cole crashing into the wall of the living room. Instantly the kids rushed of the bedroom, faces pale, in time to see Cole sit up on floor and shake his head a little. _

"_Uncle Cole!" Amy cried, running to him, "What happened?" _

_Adam stood still staring at the scene, "Uncle Leo did you use your powers on Uncle Cole?" he asked seriously, his dark eyes studying both men. _

"_I told you guys to go to your room." Cole stated as he stood._

"_But not to stay there," Adam informed him. _

"_Are you hurt-ted" Amy asked softly, her dark eyes wide. _

_He smiled down at her, "No, princess." _

"_Well, Uncle Leo did you?" Adam pressed, "'cause that's not allowed." The boy informed his uncle, "We're not allowed to use our powers on family." _

"_Go to your room, guys, and _stay there_." Cole stated. The children sighed, obviously realizing they were getting no answers. Quietly they went to their room again. _

"_The fact that those kids are here has kept you from serious injury, Leo." Cole growled. _

"_I shouldn't have done that. I apologize." Leo stated, "But you… you can't say things like that. Wyatt isn't-"_

"_Oh but he is Leo." Cole interrupted firmly, then added, switching the train of conversation, "I've asked you to warn me before you come here. I don't want you around them when I'm not here." _

_Leo's eyes flashed, "I have just as much a right to those kids as you, if not more!" _

"_Why?" Cole challenged, "Because Paige liked you better!" _

"_YES actually! Because if anybody should be raising her kids it shou-"_

"_-should be the Source of All Evil! I sincerely doubt that!"_

"_Wyatt is not evil!" _

"_Yes Leo, HE IS. Trust me! I know what it looks like!" Cole yelled back, "And if you took a step back you'd see it! People—innocent people—die at his hands!"_

"_He kills only those who are threats to him."_

"_You sound like a fuckin broken record!" Cole hissed; then abruptly turned around and drew in a ragged breath. _

"_Look," he said evenly as he turned back around, "We have an agreement. I stay away, he stays away… you link. It works…" _

"_Until Chris." _

"_Chris came to **me**_ _because **you**_ _wouldn't listen." Cole explained. _

"_It was your job to tell me. He's my son, Cole. I had a right to know what he was planning—and with who! A Phoenix!"_

"_You chose your son Leo; you made that quite clear with Lizzie." _

"_That girl was-"_

"_-was fifteen. And he cared for her, he took responsibility for her…and Wyatt used her to punish him, and you let him do that…" _

"_It wasn't like that. True she was young, but she was powerful… a threat. She tried to **kill** Wyatt!"_

_Cole stared at him, pity in his eyes, "I used to think you just didn't want to see. Now I wonder if maybe you're just too stupid to notice." _

_Leo bristled, but Cole spoke again before he could utter a word. _

"_Wyatt used that girl to make a point, Leo. That although he would never kill Chris… he could do worse, he could kill those that Chris loved… and that no one would stop him—not even you."_

"_No, she was a threat." Leo repeated. _

_Cole shrugged, "If that helps you sleep at night…" he drawled, "So be it."_

_Then his expression hardened, "I don't want my kids—any of them, around Wyatt. If he continues to pursue them, I'll take drarastic measures, Leo."_

"_Adam and Amy-"_

"_Are mine." Cole interrupted, "As much mine as Prue, Mel, and Drew." _

"_Dammit Cole! You can't do that! You can't take them too! You've already taken Chris!" _

"_I didn't take Chris, Leo. You shoved him away!"_

"_That's not true-"_

"_You chose Wyatt." _

"_I love both my sons." Leo said, and his eyes shone with the truth of that statement._

"_But its Wyatt you stand by, Wyatt you believe." Cole told him, and Leo's silence confirmed the statement. _

"_That's what divides us Leo. Wyatt is on the opposite side of the field from the rest of us." He stated, "And you made your choice long ago… you can't take it back now. It's too late. You made your choice the day you let Wyatt use that girl, the day you ignored Chris's pleas." Cole paused, making sure the man was paying attention, "Now I want you to leave." _

_Leo met the gaze, "You're wrong. What I did that day was for Chris's benefit… he was in the hands of murderer; Wyatt killed her because she was a threat." He stated, "She was young, but she was still a threat; there was no other choice." _

"_GET OUT, Leo." Cole ground out._

"_You're wrong." The Elder repeated, then orbed out of the house. _

_Cole sighed, staring at the spot the man had just vacated, "And you're blind." He whispered. _

_The living room was silent for several long heartbeats, then, "Can we come out now?" a small voice asked._

_Cole sighed an affectionate grin spreading across his face, "Yeah, come on out…"_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The images faded and the kitchen plunged into silence. Silently, Cole looked over them. They all seemed frozen—even Chris. But then again, Chris hadn't seen his father or Amy or Adam in a long time, so that was understandable.

The others were absorbing all the information they'd just seen—and very likely trying to explain it away.

Why?

Because that's what the Halliwell's did, if they didn't like something they explained it away or justified it away. At least _these _Halliwell's did. They were still such—_brats_, in this year.

He saw movement suddenly, from Paige, she shifted in her seat and Phoebe drew in a long breath. He tensed… okay, here it comes, he thought, the barrage of endless, pointless, suspicion-filled questions.

But they never came.

"One year and two months." Chris stated in the silent kitchen, before any of the sisters could speak.

Cole sent the boy a questioning glance, "One year and two months, what?"

"That's how long I've been here without spilling a single thing." He stated, then glanced at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall, "It didn't even take you half a day to bombard them with knowledge of future events." He said almost bitterly.

Cole grinned, not in the least put out by his attitude, "Come on Chris, I was married to her for a _long time_ and the girls completely inherited that gene."

Despite his best efforts, a smile tugged at the corner of Chris's mouth, "True, Prue and Mel never kept a secret in their lives."

"You're my son."

Leo's voice made both men's head snap up. All traces of humor gone, Chris met the man's eyes, but didn't say a thing.

Cole glared at him, "You really are unbelievable Leo… here and there—such an utter jackass that it takes my breath away."

The green eyes snapped to Cole, "I didn't kno-"

"I _told _you." Cole interrupted, "You never believe until you've seen… which is fine; if it weren't for the fact that you're perpetually blind."

"You should have told me, Chris." Leo accused, ignoring Cole.

The young man lifted wide, unbelieving eyes to the Elder.

Cole hissed, sick and tired of watching this man mercilessly batter his own son. Standing, he bristled with anger, "You know that scene you just saw," he growled, "Let's reenact it: GET OUT."

Leo opened his mouth, but Piper spoke first; her voice calm, but underlined with steel.

"Perhaps it would be best if you did leave, Leo." She stated, "You can come back tonight or tomorrow… later on in the week maybe. But right now…" her voice hardened a little, "… you're doing more harm than good."

Leo stared at her, then let his gaze roam over all the occupants of the kitchen, seeing the agreement in all their faces. After a moment, he nodded, "Fine." He said curtly, and orbed out.

Cole watched him orb out then shifted again to look at Chris, "He's a jackass." He repeated, "Not in anyway you're fault."

Chris shrugged, but refused to meet his uncle's gaze. Cole knew why, because his eyes would never be able to hide the hurt.

The urge to remove a few of Leo's vital organs intensified— but he couldn't do that. The man was an Elder after all…

… which reminded him…

"So—" he said, fastening a pointed gaze on Chris's bowed head, "—2004… your father—an Elder?"

Chris's head shot up, his face flushed a little, "Yeah." He said grimacing slightly.

"He wasn't **not **around enough in your childhood; you wanted to erase him completely?"

"It just happened!" he cried defensively.

"You're lying."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Okay, so it just happened, 'cause I maneuvered it into just happening. But it's not like it makes a difference anyway. I hardly remember him being around… whether he's here for my birth or not isn't important."

"I love how you've made decisions about what is and what isn't important in the lives of you family without consulting them." Cole stated sardonically.

Chris glared at him, "_Anyway_, what's up with Drew? It's why you're here right?"

Cole nodded, "Yea-"

"Drew is mine, right!" Phoebe asked excitedly, cutting into their conversation as she leaned her chin into her elbows.

Cole let himself look at her, study her, a moment; before chuckling and leaning in close to her, mimicking her pose, "Yes, Phoebe, Drew is yours," then just for the heck of it he added, _"—ours."_

She shot back away from him as if he'd burned her. He grinned at her, "Keep forgettin that part, huh…? The us married, part…"

She just blinked at him. He chuckled again, the sound faded though, as his gaze landed on Chris.

Jeez, the kid was giving him that Prue-your-in-deep-shit-stare he remembered from long ago.

"So we need to talk right." The younger man stated seriously.

Cole nodded, sighing, "Yeah, we do."

"Okay, let's go someplace private-"

"Nuh-uh!" Phoebe cried, "You can't!"

"Yeah, we just find out that you're our nephew and that Cole and Phoebe have kids and that Cole is _raising_ **my **kids, which means we've gotta be like dead or something and you want to go someplace private!"

"You can't." Piper reiterated Phoebe's words. "No way."

Chris released a long sigh, "We can't talk about this stuff in front of-"

"Yeah, Chris, you can." Piper stated firmly.

Chris gave her a very petulant scowl and Cole chuckled, "Not fun bein in the kid role again, huh?"

Before Chris could respond though, Cole looked to Piper, his gaze gently reproaching, "If you're gonna fall into mother-mode you might wanna start with the gentle approach—I think Chris's had enough sternness for awhile."

The boy started a little and shot his uncle a nasty glare; Cole ignored it, not in the least perturbed.

Piper, however, looked suddenly guilty, but before she could speak Chris launched himself into business mode and speared his uncle with a look.

"What exactly is going on?" he asked him, and Cole wished he could do something to remove that haunted look in the boy's eyes—the one that said so clearly that the punches just kept on coming.

"You saw some of it in the vision," he began, hating that he had to burden Chris with this too, "Wyatt's been hounding the kids. The girls don't care, they just ignore him and his sales pitches, but Drew… he's… getting pulled in," he confessed softly, "I can't let that happen; so I've… " he took a deep breath, "I've decided it would be best to bind his powers."

Chris's eyes widened, "But that's not safe! He needs his powers!"

"Wyatt wants him for his powers and Drew gravitates towards Wyatt because Wyatt helps him control them, teaches him new ways of using them… but if there _is_ no power, not only will the link be broken, but when I send him into hiding Wyatt won't be able to track him down."

"You're sending him into hiding?" Chris asked alarmed.

"Two nights ago Drew joined Wyatt and one of the squadron's in purging a sector of the city." Cole stated dully.

"Oh god."

"Yeah. I can't wait it out. I may have waited too long as it is. I need to get him away, until this passes at least. I've spoken to some of the more heavily concealed leaders and they've agreed to take Drew on."

Chris shook his head, "They won't be able to handle him…"

"Without his powers he's just a fifteen year old kid." Cole stated.

"But binding his powers!" Chris cried, standing abruptly. Immediately, though the young man doubled over in pain as an explosion of lights went off in his head and the world lurched around him.

"Christ." Cole whispered, moving quickly to his side, "Chris!"

"Oh god!" Piper cried, "What's wrong with him?"

Phoebe and Paige stood up, drawing closer.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Cole asked urgently, "What are you feeling?"

The dark-haired young man shook his head, looking up through slitted, hazy green eyes as he tried to bring the spinning world into focus.

Gently, with careful movements Cole guided Chris back into the chair, where the youth leaned his head down onto his hands; closing his eyes, he drew in shaky breaths.

"Maybe we should call Leo back?" Piper stated, her dark eyes worried as she traced her son's movements.

"Yeah, good idea…" Paige nodded, almost eagerly; her face paler then usual at the abrupt episode.

"No, don't bother," Cole said, kneeling in front of Chris, "Leo can't heal exhaustion."

His dark eyes bored into the young man's profile as he steadily rubbed circles on his back. The kid had nearly passed out… that was not a good sign.

Silently, he grit teeth against the angry words that were bubbling up to his lips. He would wait till the kid could at least sit up straight before he told him what a complete moron he was for doing this to himself.

Of course, the chances of Chris actually paying attention to a _word _he said were slim. After all, he was a Halliwell.

Green eyes lifted to his then and Cole released a small sigh, as the anger began melting away… the kid was frustrating—but he couldn't help but love him.

"How you feeling?" he asked gently.

Chris drew in another shaky breath, then gave a slow nod, "Okay…" he said quietly, then added, a bit more strongly, "… yeah, okay..."

And Cole couldn't stop the disbelieving snort that left his lips—like he would say anything else anyway.

"Have you eaten anything in the last twenty-fou- no better yet, let's make it _forty-eight _hours?"

Chris frowned, "Of course."

"Of course, _what?_"

"Of course I eat."

"When? What did you eat?"

"I don't know! I don't exactly keep track! I'm a busy person!"

Cole sighed, nodding, "Yeah… maybe a little _too _busy." He said frowning back at the boy.

He stood then and looked down at Chris intent on saying a few things to point how careless he'd been with his health.

But looking down at him, Cole couldn't help—he melted. He looked like such a _boy _suddenly—sitting there with his sloppy dark hair and pale face that it broke his heart, he looked too young for all this. Hell, at twenty-one, he _was _too young for all this.

But when the _boy_ looked up at him there was a hard glimmer in his eyes and Cole knew that he'd slipped the mask back on.

"There has to be another way…" he stated, the green eyes almost pleading, "Binding his powers is the absolute last resort. Have you tried talking to him…? Explaining…? I mean… _why_ would he do that? Join Wyatt like that!"

"Wyatt's very persuasive Chris; but more then that… he uses this twisted logic that just…" Cole sighed wearily, "You know him…"

"Yeah, I do." Chris said grimly, "He convinces you it wasn't fair."

The older man nodded, "That they died for nothing; that things should be different…"

"I know. I know how that _logic _gets into you… how twisted it makes everything. How hard it is to break free of… it's just that… binding powers…" he shook his head, "… they hated that."

"I know…"

"They said it was done to them and they just couldn't do it to us… even if it would give us a normal life—magic was our legacy…"

"I know Chris, but there's nothing else to do!"

Chris sighed, standing again – slowly this time. The sisters and Cole tensed, but the young man seemed steady on his feet this time and they watched as he slowly began to pace.

"Why do you need Chris?" Piper asked softly, her gaze following her son.

"Yeah, why can't you do it yourself?" Paige added.

"Aside from Wyatt, Chris is the only with enough power to bind Drew's. Wyatt and Chris are the only ones who inherited the full Power of Three in their magic." Cole explained.

"The, uh, _kids_ didn't?" Paige asked, hesitantly.

Cole shook his head, "No; I mean all the kids are more powerful than your average witch. Adam is the one with the least power and he's got four, but none of them are in Chris and Wyatt's league."

Chris snorted, "The twins are close, Uncle Cole, when they're together…" he contradicted.

"Yeah, but they can't bind his powers. They're not strong enough for that. Drew's been getting stronger lately, under Wyatt's tutelage. The girls can't do it." He repeated, then added almost regretfully, "I need you to do it, Chris."

Chris shook his head, and slowed his pacing, "I can't…"

"Chris-"

"Aunt Phoebes would have a fit." He said softly, still pacing a few feet away from them, "She wouldn't want me to. She'd want me to find another way."

"There is no other way."

"There's always another way. They would'a found it."

"Yeah, well, they're not around, and I'm doing the best I can." Cole hissed, his voice and posture suddenly defensive.

Chris turned to face his Uncle quickly, his tone soothing, "I know that." He said softly, "I never said you weren't."

The older man sighed, running a hand over his face, suddenly feeling as tired as Chris looked, "It's been a long couple of day's, kid." He said wearily, the only apology he could manage.

Chris nodded, his gaze understanding. After a moment he conceded, "When did you wanna leave?" he asked quietly.

"Now would be good."

Chris seemed to process that request, then nodded, "Yeah, okay…" he said, "…let's go then…"

The two men nodded at each other; the decision made.

"Whoa there!" Piper cried, "Slow down… you can't just leave!"

"Yeah! We just found out- about you… you can't leave now…" Paige stated.

Chris shrugged, "I have to go." He told them simply, "When family calls…"

Piper shook her head, walking over to him, "But you can't leave… I haven't… I haven't' gotten a chance to make it up to you yet…" she whispered.

"I told you-"

"I know what you told me Chris, and I'm not apologizing—even though I _am_ sorry—I just want the chance to make it up to you. I mean… you're my baby." She finished.

His eyes suddenly took on a frantic look and he swallowed hard, taking a step back, "Piper, don't." He warned, not even sure what he was asking her not to do.

"Did you know Chris?" she asked his gently, "Did you know I was happy when I found out I was pregnant? Did you know that I loved my baby from the minute I knew it was there? Did you know that I bought a little pink dress and a little blue sailor suit?"

He swallowed hard again, "You don't have to do this…" he whispered, tears threatening.

"Do what?"

"Act like… like my mother. You don't have to tell me these things… I know… that… my Mom… I know that she loved me…"

Piper stared at him, registering his use of the past tense and what that meant, then very gently she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, "What's there not to love?" she whispered, "You're a marvelous son…" she stated, "A Halliwell through and through…"

His tears spilled over her fingers.

"We should hug now," Piper whispered softly, gently caressing away the tears. Then she promptly pulled the boy into a tight embrace.

Cole smiled as Chris's expression went from surprise to an attempt to remain aloof to tenderness as he couldn't help but relax in his mother's arms.

"You love him a lot, huh?" Phoebe asked him, jolting him out of his thoughts. Cole looked over at her, meeting those hazel eyes he knew so well.

His smile was still gentle when he answered, "He _is _my nephew…" he told her cheekily, accompanying the words with a wink.

She didn't jump back this time, didn't look startled, instead she sent him a very deep searching look which he returned in full force.

He didn't know what effect his coming here and telling her that they would marry and have children would cause; didn't know if he'd endangered or secured anything, he hadn't had time to consider those things. He did know though, that no matter what path she chose—it would always end with him.

It was meant to be.

"Don't leave just yet," Piper's voice filled the quiet kitchen, as she pulled back from Chris and held him at arms length. Gently she smoothed his face and hair with her hands, her gaze warm on his face, "Stay a little while; let me make you something to eat. You still look tired, you could nap upstairs." Her tone was hopeful, "I'll make you anything you want…"

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea..." he said softly, pulling away from her.

Cole watched the hopeful light fade from Piper's gaze and he sighed gently, "Listen, kid... we could stay a little while..."

"No, Uncle Cole. We need to get back." Chris stated firmly, "You came here for my help; I'm giving it to you. Trust me on this: we need to get back."

Cole tilted his head to one side and studied the boy, "You're right. I came here for your help; imagine my surprise when I figured out that it was _you_ that needed help."

"I don't-"

"You do." He cut in firmly, "You're making yourself sick, Chris, and I can't stand by and watch that."

Chris's eyes flashed with green fire, "I'm not ten years old, so stop talking to me like I am! I know what I'm doing! In case you missed it_, I _lead the resistance for two years! And before that I managed the network of spies _inside _Wyatt's command! So stop treating me like a kid."

Cole's dark eyes flashed with the same anger that shone in Chris's gaze, "So stop acting like one." He growled, "Since you did all that leading and managing then it must have occurred to you that someone running on empty is more of a liability than an asset! It must have occurred to you that someone whose head is pounding and who gets dizzy every time they stand is bad for business! Since you know what you're doing so well, get your head out of your ass and acknowledge the fact that you're falling apart and that you need help!"

Chris's scowl deepened, "Don't yell at me," he stated, but the light of anger in his eyes had fizzled out about mid-way through Cole's lecture, "I know all that... but I can't stop just yet... afterwards... when everything is over... then I can stop and rest... but not yet."

Cole shook his head, walking forward, "Nope, not gonna work. I'm in charge and I say you need to get some sleep."

"I _did _sleep!"

"Not enough you didn't."

He sighed, "I _can't _sleep," meeting his uncle's gaze, "I try, but I just can't."

"I'll stay with you," Cole offered simply, "I promise." He watched the younger man sigh softly.

"You're no good to me like this, kid. No help to Drew." Cole added softly; knowing exactly what buttons to push.

"Okay, fine... let's stay a little..." he agreed, then scowled fiercely, "I do **not **have my head stuck up my ass!"

Cole grinned, "Maybe not... but it got your attention didn't it...?" then added, "I know you know what you're doing Chris, I've seen you do it; but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand back and let you do it on your own."

The younger man sighed, "I know I'm not working at my best; and I know that's dangerous. I mean, I'm here to protect Wyatt and if I'm drowsy or something I'm not going to notice all the details... but lately... I just can't seem to help it."

"Have you tried relaxing? Letting your guard down? Letting yourself grieve?" Cole asked gently, all traces of anger gone, "You're going through something… it's alright to not be fine."

The boy's head snapped up, his eyes suddenly glazed and his mouth drawn into a thin line, "I _am_ fine." He grit out.

And Cole rolled his eyes-- just like the sisters-- stubborn as hell.

"Yeah, okay, sure…" he said, letting the sarcasm drip off his words.

"I agreed we'd stay… but I'm not gonna sleep-"

"Chris-"

"—I'll just close my eyes for a little while," the boy said quickly, before his uncle could further protest. "… but while I'm doing that, you can't go on and on about future stuff." He finished firmly.

Cole met his gaze—the kid was bending as far as he was willing to go, so he'd meet him half way, he nodded after a moment, "Fair enough."

"You can go up to the guest bedroom-" Piper started.

"No, that's okay. I'll stick with the couch." Chris interrupted quickly, then turned and abruptly headed out.

Cole watched the sisters follow him into the living room without hesitation; Piper pausing only long enough to lift Wyatt into her arms, and he couldn't stop the grin that covered his face.

Chris was trying to keep them at a distance and they were following him around like eager, little puppies... it should be quite a show.

* * *

Chris settled himself back on the sofa and tried to ignore not just the waves of dizziness that wouldn't leave him alone, but the intense stares of the three women who'd followed his lead into the living room.

Three women, who were even now settling themselves into what appeared to be, perfect positions to watch him rest!

He looked around in time to see his Uncle Cole stroll in and shot him a desperate look.

Cole shrugged, "If you think I can shake'm off your tail you really _do _need to get some sleep."

Paige frowned, "Get who off who's tale?"

"Not us?" Phoebe exclaimed.

Paige shook her head, "We're not anyone's tail..."

"We just want to make sure you're okay, Chris, that's all." Piper finished gently, adjusting Wyatt on her lap.

"Oh, but haven't you heard, he's _fine._" Cole responded, before the younger man could say a word.

Phoebe chuckled at the look Chris sent his uncle, "You guys are funny together." She said.

Both men remained silent, a moment later, though Cole did release a small humphing sound.

Chris stretched out on the sofa and Cole took a seat in a nearby armchair. The sisters said nothing. All three of them simply looked from one man to the other.

"So..." Cole began, "Piper... Feelin the need to feed your son yet?" he asked, cheekily, "'Cause seein as _I'm_ the one who _told_ you he was your son— I deserve some food too..." he wheedled.

Piper turned her gaze from Chris to Cole and blinked; he was sprawled out in her armchair, looking completely at home and relaxed.

"You really do re-marry Phoebe, huh?" she couldn't help but ask. She heard said younger sister gasp and could practically feel Paige's disapproval, but Cole just smiled at her.

"Yep, and you make the best cheese ravioli in the world—hint, hint."

Chris chuckled, his eyes were closed as he lay on the sofa, and his voice was adorably husky when he spoke, "Nice; very subtle."

"Hunger prevents subtleness— how 'bout it, Piper? Willing to feed the travelers from the future?"

She met Cole's amused gaze and couldn't help but grin, "Cheese Ravioli, huh?"

"With the special sauce," Chris called from the sofa, while snuggling in deeper. His tone was decidedly sleepy and it looked like he was revising his not-sleep-just-rest idea.

Piper's gaze shifted to his still form, "It'll be ready when you wake up." She said softly.

"Sure, I ask and I get silence. He asks and he gets an immediate affirmative response—" Cole grumbled, but there was smile on his face.

Chris chuckled sleepily, but didn't comment. In silence they all watched his breathing even out as he slipped into a deep, and hopefully, dreamless sleep.

"Do you really think that's all that's wrong with him?" Paige asked softly, "…that he's just tired… I mean he was attacked… what if there's something else?"

"But Leo healed him?" Phoebe said, shaking her head, "He should be fine…"

"I know, it's just he looks so worn out…"

"He _is _worn out." Cole stated simply, "Chris always dives in headfirst into whatever he's doing—it's up to family to pull back a bit before slams his head against a rock, metaphorically speaking of course."

Phoebe and Paige just stared at him… not responding to his attempt at humor. Piper was still staring at Chris.

"We haven't been doing our job," she said softly after a moment.

"We didn't know." Phoebe justified.

Piper shook her head, "We should have."

"Stop dwelling on that and go make Ravioli, woman!" Cole growled playfully at Piper, his lips upturned in a smile.

A small smile tugged at Piper's lips, "Hungry are you?"

"You could say that," he stated then urged with a smile, "Go ahead with your routines— I'll just sit here," he repeated as he had earlier in the day, "I won't cause trouble—I promise."

Paige made a huffing sound, "Oh please!"

Piper made a shushing sound, "Shhh, don't wake him…! I'm going to the kitchen. I want to be finished by the time he wakes up. Here." She finished, handing Wyatt to his Auntie Paige.

"Oh! And please don't ask either of them to help." Cole pleaded as Piper headed for the door.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Paige asked, her tone quieter but no less outraged.

"It means all, and I do mean ALL, the culinary skills gene went to Piper; you and Phoebe suck."

Both younger women stared at him in outrage. Piper chuckled as she left, making no comment.

"We do NOT suck!" Paige hissed quietly.

"I can cook." Phoebe defended.

Cole shot her a skeptical look, "Granted, I'm not around this particular year, but come on, I _have _been married to you once by now; I know the truth!"

"You loved my scrambled eggs!"

"I _told _you I loved your scrambled eggs—just like I'll tell you I love your pancakes." He stated simply, then winced and shot a quick glance at Chris's sleeping form, "I didn't say that." He said quickly.

Phoebe blinked a little then grinned and practically bounced over to one of sofa across from, "Can you not say what the twins are like too!" she asked excitedly.

Paige nodded, joining her sister on the sofa, "We'll avoid the depressing subject—you know our death; but come on! Tell us about all our kids!"

Cole shook his head, "Nope, sorry."

"Fine then, tell us about our deaths." Paige stated.

She said it lightly, almost jokingly, but the flash of sorrow that crossed Cole's face wasn't a joke.

It wiped the smiles off both their faces and reminded them that although to them this was all still theoretical, to him it was reality.

"That's not something I like to talk about, Paige." He said seriously, "… not something I like to remember."

She swallowed hard, nodding.

"Was it sudden?" Phoebe asked.

His gaze shifted to her and he felt something inside him quiver. It was easy to think of this woman as "Phoebe" and not his wife. Easy until she looked at him like that—like she _saw _him and all he was. Images of that day flashed in his mind and suddenly he couldn't stop his fists from clenching or his mouth from drawing into a tight line.

"Yes." Was all he was able to grit out, before he stood and walked quickly to the other side of the room.

Wishing he could outrun the memories as easily.

"We didn't mean to upset you."

Phoebe's quiet voice broke into his thoughts and he sighed. He couldn't _let_ them upset him, though, that would be a problem for them all.

There was one surefire way to get his mind on a happier track, of that he was sure.

Abruptly he turned back to them, making the decision to drive away those ghastly, blood-red images with the brightest things in his life…

"Mel and Prue look just like you, Phoebe." He said, and watched her light up a little—the same way the girls did.

"They're identical twins—physically anyway. Personality wise, they're night and day. Mel's the hot-head… she runs into things without thinking; impulsive, it's freakin hard to keep tabs on her," he growled, "While Prue… she's a lot like the original Prue. Level headed, calm, assured—together they make one hell of a teenage girl."

Phoebe giggled, "Melinda and Prudence, right?"

"Piper Melinda and Prudence Paige, actually. I tried real hard to talk you out'a that second middle name there, but you were adamant."

It took them a moment, but they caught on and Paige hissed at him and threw a cushion at him. He caught it and chuckled. "Anyway, your little girl," he said to Paige, "Is an angel. If I could get mine to behave like that I'd be happy man. Amy is the sweetest kid in the world." He finished and his affection for the girl was obvious.

"You really-"

"Phoebe." Piper said poking her head in the door and interrupting Paige, "Phone for you."

Phoebe frowned, "Who is it? I mean, come on Piper—kinda busy here, future events and all."

"I know. It's just—long distance and all…" Piper said pointedly.

Phoebe frowned, "Long distance?"

Piper frowned back, "Yeah, Phoebe, long, _long _distance." She said knowingly.

But her younger sister simply blinked at her in stupefaction.

Cole chuckled, "Jason. She means its Jason on the phone… my god you had extraordinary luck in this year."

"Oh, oh! Jason!" she cried, jumping up from her seat. "Yeah, yeah. Of course…" she headed for the doorway where Piper was rolling her eyes.

"Remember, Phoebe: don't get _too_ attached." Cole called out after her without bothering to even turn around.

He didn't have to turn around to know she'd paused, didn't have to see her to know that her eyes had widen a little or that she'd bitten her bottom lip just tad— simply he knew.

"You look very pleased with yourself." Paige murmured and he realized suddenly that he was alone with her.

He let his gaze rest on the women. They'd never had a stellar relationship, never would. But they would learn to trust each other and he would lay down his life for her children in a heartbeat.

"No reason why I shouldn't be." He told her smugly; seeing no reason to not get a rise out of her.

"You're still an arrogant jerk."

He smiled pleasantly, "And you'll always be a suspicious pit-bull—we're even."

"Do we ever get along?"

Cole shrugged, "Eventually, I guess. At some point, I'm not sure what point, but at _some _point our arguing becomes friendly. We'll always argue though." He finished.

"But… my kids…" Paige began hesitantly.

"—are a whole different story." Cole interrupted, "I love'm both. Adam's great… but Amy's mine." He grinned, "I told you so when I saw her."

Paige frowned, "Excuse me? You told me _what?_ About _my _daughter? Didn't you have daughters of you own by then?"

"Yeah, but the twins were always Phoebe's darlings. When Amy was born, I claimed her." He said simply, "… and you had no say."

Paige rolled her eyes, "MY daughter."

He shrugged, "It's okay. I shared."

"You're obnoxious."

"You're-"

"Be nice to each other." Phoebe reprimanded, cutting Cole's words off and shooting Paige a warning look as she walked back into the room. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing much," Cole stated, before Paige could open her mouth, "Just the usual—trading insults and all."

A moment later the grandfather clock struck four cords and Paige jumped up from her chair, "Ah! I'm late!" she cried and ran out of the room.

Chris jumped, startled out of his sleep. Quickly Cole moved to his side, kneeling in front of the sofa, "It's okay, buddy; that was Paige… she's late…"

A sleepy smile covered the boy's face as he nodded, "… always is…" he murmured, before letting his eyes slide shut again.

Cole sighed softly as he stood and headed back to the chair. Thank god the kid hadn't really woken up… if he had, he would have gotten into his pig-headed head that he'd slept enough and wanted to leave.

"What's she late for?" he asked, wryly.

"Temp job." Phoebe stated quietly.

He realized it then—he was alone with Phoebe.

She was staring at him again—as intently as she had been before.

He sighed, might as well face up to the music. He braced himself, you should always brace yourself when asking a woman, any woman but especially one of _these _women, the question he was about to ask.

"What are you thinking?"

She blinked a little, then answered seriously, "I'm trying to figure out—what I'm going to feel or think… when you show up, you know— for real. What's gonna go through my head that's gonna lead me to marry you again… that kinda stuff…"

Cole nodded slowly, "Oh."

"No input on that."

"No, not really. I think you knowing we get married and have kids is more then enough to see you through my reappearance."

She scowled, "I could just decide to not marry you!"

"You could. But you won't." He said confidently.

"I could marry Jason!" she said defiantly.

He shrugged, "Go ahead. There's this thing called _divorce…_ very popular these days."

"He's not a demon."

"Exactly. Mortals—very boring."

"He is not! He owns a jet! And a newspaper! And… and… lots of other stuff! He's interesting and loves me and doesn't try to kill me or trick me or get me to rule the underworld with him!"

"Exactly. Mortal—very boring." Cole repeated, his lips twitching. "Can you imagine being married to one— Grocery shopping, laundry, mini-van, car-pooling, ironing, vacuuming, window-washing, cooking and not even a good old fashion demon vanquish to break up the monotony?"

She glared at him, "You're insane!"

"You'll marry me, Phoebe." He said confidently, his tone steady, "Because otherwise your life'll never start."

Her eyes widened as she absorbed the words and he watched panic set in. She stood abruptly, "You made me hurt like no else I've ever known."

He looked up at her, meeting her hazel eyes unflinchingly, "I know." He acknowledge, then added, "I also I made and I will make you happier than anyone else in the world ever could." He stated.

She would run now, how thought, she wasn't ready to hear any of this; wouldn't be for years.

But it was fun to see her try to absorb it.

A moment later his prediction proved true as she back away from him, "I… I have to… I can't… I just… I can't deal with… I have to go… I'm sorry, but this is just… I can't…" she stammered and quickly left the room.

He smirked a little as she retreated, then sighed, settling himself into the sofa again as his gaze shifted to Chris. So far the kid seemed to be getting a fair amount of dreamless sleep.

Of course, that could have a lot to do with the fact that he had very nearly exhausted every available resource his body had—both physiologically and magically.

The exhaustion was working to keep the dreams at bay—probably his plan.

Yeah, he thought, as he let his mind wander… it sounded like just the sort of plan Chris would concoct—illogical, dangerous, and successful.

* * *

The smells from the kitchen were making his stomach rumble. Chris had been sleeping for almost two hours now without so much as stirring. And Cole had spent the time carefully analyzing what they were going to do when they got home.

A cloaking spell would keep them safe while they exited the museum. He'd left the kids with Jeff, a resistance leader who worked above ground. He knew though, he didn't need to worry about them—they were still under Wyatt's protection. Wyatt still had faith that he could turn them.

Drew though, he'd sent underground with a couple of the more rough sergeant's of the movement. The boy had been mad as hell, but… then again, so had his father.

They were evenly matched when it came to temper. If it weren't for the twins and for the mutual understanding that all the older members of the family had, to keep Adam and Amy sheltered for as long as possible—the two would have come blows.

But they hadn't and Cole had come to his sense—Drew was just fifteen, no matter what, and he wasn't lost yet. He wouldn't be either if he had anything to do about it.

Before the boy knew what hit him, he'd be powerless. A few months at the mercy of some boot-camp officials should do wonders for him. Hell, a few months of living in that city without having the prerogative of being a blessed _Halliwell_ should be enough.

Then he would get Chris back here if the boy wanted.

It would be okay, now… for him to come here and stay. The sisters would help him, protect him, guide him…

Leo's being a jackass couldn't be helped; and as horrible as it was—Chris was used to his father's ways.

Cole stood slowly, stretching his legs as the thoughts faded in his mind. He was hungry and Chris was sleeping peacefully.

It was time to see what progress Piper had made on that Ravioli…

* * *

They both shut-up the minute he entered the kitchen.

He grinned, "Please continue… I'd love to hear the latest gossip of the Charmed minds."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and shifted away from him.

Piper met his gaze, "How is he?" she asked.

"Same as he was three minutes ago when you poked your head in for the twenty-seventh time."

She scowled, "Don't start with me Cole—or I'm keeping the food." She threatened.

Threats! Just like old times.

He grinned, "He's sleeping like a perfect little angel." He told her sweetly. "Is that ravioli ready?"

She laughed, "Yeah. Phoebe, get it for him. I'm gonna go sit with Chris." She said quickly and left.

Great.

Alone.

With Phoebe.

Again.

'Cause last time went so well.

"It's okay. I'll help myself. I know where everything is." He told her, amused at the way she avoided his gaze.

He moved to get a plate and fill it.

"You think this is funny."

Her voice was curt and he realized that the smirk was still planted on his face.

That wouldn't go over too well.

"Of course not." He said as neutrally as he could, keeping his gaze on the food.

"Oh come on Cole! You're not the only one who was married in our marriage!" she cried and that statement brought a full blown smile onto his face.

"I'm aware that marriage takes two people." He told her.

"You think its funny, to come here and drop all this on me-"

"Phoebe." He cut her off, straightening with his plate of food, "I didn't mean to drop anything on you at all." He stated simply, "I didn't even mean to talk to you. If I'd found Chris when I looked you wouldn't even have known I was here."

"But now you've told me that I'm gonna marry you again and I'll never get that out of my head…" she complained.

He shrugged carelessly, "I guess that sucks for you, huh." He said just as carelessly then proceeded to retrieve a fork.

She stared at him, "I trusted you and you-"

"Phoebe." He interrupted again, the fork half way up to his mouth, "I don't wanna get into that with you. I already did. A _long _time ago. You save those arguments and you get into them with the right version of Cole. This version is hungry." Then he forked half a ravioli in his mouth.

She watched him for a moment, then rolled her eyes, "At least sit down, will ya! Your acting like you haven't' eaten in months."

"Piper's food…? Years." He said quickly, but instead of heading for the table he headed for the door.

He'd promised to stay with Chris.

* * *

When he walked in he found Piper sitting on the sofa where Chris was lay, his head on her lap.

She looked up when he walked in.

"He was frowning and mumbling…" she said softly, "… and when I touched him… he stopped." She finished, her voice full of wonder, "I touched his cheek and he… he stopped and he… he turned into my hand; like… he, just… _knew_ me."

Cole smiled a little as he sat in the armchair again, balancing the plate carefully. "You're his mother." He told Piper matter-a-factly.

"I know, I just…" she shook her head, her words trailing off. Her eyes were fixed on Chris's face, her hand smoothing his dark hair.

He watched her a moment, then figured she didn't want to talk anymore. Okay, by him. They sat in companionable silence for awhile, she was content staring at her future son and he was content wolfing down his plate of ravioli.

When Phoebe walked in, he had finished his ravioli, but Piper was still staring at Chris—go figure.

"How is he?" she asked softly, eyeing Chris almost anxiously.

Cole almost rolled his eyes; three hours ago the kid had almost bled to death in front of her and she hadn't batted an eyelash, now she was worried about his dreams?

They still had so much growing up to do, he thought, they probably wouldn't appreciate him saying so, though.

"He's okay… no nightmares that I can tell." Piper responded just as softly.

Phoebe nodded sitting down, then looked at Cole, "Before at the club… he had a nightmare about that girl… the one you and Leo were arguing about in the future, right?"

He tensed, "Yeah, he did. But I don't think that's something we should be discussing."

"I was just wondering... I mean, it seems like Leo did something that..."

"-did something that Chris will never forgive." Cole finished, when Phoebe trailed off.

"What happened?" Piper's voice was almost fearful as she asked.

Cole met her gaze, "I wasn't there. By that time Chris had already started pulling away from everyone. He was leading the resistance, not living with me or Leo anymore. One day he brought Lizzie to me. She was tiny and terrified and clinging to him. He wanted me to take her in; and I would have, no problem... but she wouldn't stay… she didn't want to leave Chris." he paused, then repeated, "When it happened I wasn't there. But it appears that she went after Wyatt—to make Chris's life easier; and when she was caught, Wyatt sent word to Chris to go get her."

"It was a trap." Piper stated dully.

"It was cruel." Cole answered, "He had Chris restrained by demons and made him watch as he tortured the girl to death. I didn't know, didn't hear about until late that night— it took that long for the information to work its way through the network."

"Network?" Phoebe asked.

"But what about Chris's powers?" Piper asked.

"Network of spies." Cole answered Phoebe, then shifted his gaze to Piper, "Wyatt set it up so that Chris's powers don't work within that monstrosity he calls a home." He answered her, but his gaze was still focused on memories of the past.

"Leo was there." Piper stated after a moment. It wasn't really a question, but Cole answered anyway.

"It's what he kept repeating that night— when I went to him. That he'd begged his father. He hadn't begged Wyatt to stop, he'd known that was useless... he'd begged his Dad to stop Wyatt... but Leo... he didn't."

"Oh god." Phoebe said, horrified.

Piper's hand slowed as she caressed Chris's hair, "He must have been so— heartbroken." She whispered.

"He was more determined after that... to change things. I should have seen it then, that he was going to come up with something like this—"

"You keep saying that... you should have this and you should have that and Chris went to you and you didn't hear it... it sounds like... I don't know, like you're the one responsible for him or something."

Cole eyed Phoebe oddly, "I _am _responsible for him." he said dully.

"His father should be responsible for him." Piper stated, her eyes burning with dull fury.

Cole leaned back, releasing a long sigh, "Leo and I... we were supposed to share it. Work it out together—raising all the kids. But well... with Wyatt, the way he is... plans changed."

"I can't believe Leo would do that. To his own son!" Piper whispered.

"You heard him in that vision, Piper, that's always been his argument. Chris was in the hands of a murderer, the girl was a threat, she tried to kill Wyatt... he won't see anything else. I've stopped trying."

She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Chris. He started shifting and mumbling under his breath, his brow furrowed and his jaw clenching.

"Oh! That can't be good!" Phoebe cried.

"Sshhhh, baby... its okay..." Piper whispered, "You're okay, Chris..."

But it wasn't working. He whimpered and stiffened, turning one way, then the other.

Cole sighed, "He's going to wake up." he said wearily.

"No, Chris... you're okay... shhhh, please relax, baby... you need to rest..." Piper continued cooing in soft comforting tones, "You're safe here, baby... you can sleep..."

Her hand caressed his face and hair and slowly, the boy seemed to relax. Piper released a breath slowly and carefully bent over him to press a gentle kiss on his forehead.

She sat up and found Cole looking at her with a smile on his lips. She didn't get to comment though, because a moment later Chris shot up into a sitting position from her lap.

His breathing suddenly erratic and his eyes wide and still glazed from sleep.

"Whoa there!" Piper cried, her hands reaching out to his shoulders. "You're okay Chris, it was nightmare," she told him.

He drew in a ragged breath and turned his head to stare at her. Their eyes met for a moment and then he frowned and looked to the other side of him, where Phoebe was also staring at him with wide, concerned eyes.

His frown intensified, before looking at his uncle.

"What's goin on here?" he asked suspiciously, his voice husky.

Cole grinned, "Ravioli, kid, really good ravioli..."

Chris continued to frown, turning back to his mother and taking in where she was sitting and where he had just been lying.

"Was I..." he paused then stood up abruptly, cutting off his own words.

Immediately his head swam, but nothing as dramatic or as painful as the last time he'd stood up like that.

"You're still sick!" Phoebe cried, standing and reaching out to grab his arm as he wavered.

He pulled away from her, steadying himself on his own, before shooting them all a collective frown.

Cole couldn't help it, "Careful, your face'll freeze that way." He commented.

The scowl deepened, "You look way too comfortable and they look way too concerned; what did you say to them?" he looked around, "And where's Paige and Wyatt?"

"Paige went to work—she was late; very late." Phoebe stated, "You said she's always…"

"And Wyatt's upstairs napping," Piper interrupted, reaching over to the coffee table, "Baby monitor." She added, waving it at him.

Chris's gaze went Cole, he arched an eyebrow – like his mother – and waited for his uncle to answer his question.

Cole returned the stare—minus the arched eyebrow.

"You told them stuff!" Chris accused.

Cole grinned, "Only a little bit." He said, quoting Chris.

Before the younger man could respond Piper stood, "Come to the kitchen Chris. I made cheese ravioli and baked, stuffed chicken and fudge chocolate cake for desert; but if you… want something else I can-"

"Hey! I didn't know there was chicken and chocolate cake!" Cole cried, standing.

Chris's frown didn't ease and he didn't move. Cole studied him a moment; the light in his eyes slowly dimming. When he spoke his voice was serious, all business, "You need to eat something. Then we'll leave."

Chris nodded. "Fine." He said firmly, then moved towards the kitchen ignoring the almost longing look his mother was sending him.

"He hates me." Piper whispered, when he'd left the room, "You were wrong. I knew it… I knew he was going to hate… you were wrong…" she muttered as she slowly followed behind her son.

Cole shook his head, "No. I wasn't." he said simply, but offered no explanation. Without another word he followed Chris into the kitchen.

This visit was coming to an end.

* * *

Cole entered the kitchen first; he saw the way Chris quickly straightened, where a moment earlier he'd been supporting himself with the counter.

He didn't comment on it though, what was the point?

Without a word, or a glance to Chris or the sisters, he got a plate filled it to capacity set it on the table and pointed to a chair, "Sit down. I don't want to hear a single word from you until you eat every single thing on that plate."

Chris stared at it, then up at his uncle, "With my hands or can I get a fork?"

Phoebe giggled and Cole shot her a sharp look, "Don't encourage him." He grit out, then went and handed the boy a fork. "Everything on the plate."

Chris rolled his eyes as he sat down, "You sure you don't just want me to eat the plate too…"

"Save room for the cake." Piper stated.

"How did you have time to bake a cake?" Cole asked, slowly nearing the counter.

"Two hours is a lot of time if you know what you're doing." She said, her gaze on Chris.

The baby monitor sprang to life before Cole could respond. Piper jumped a little, "Oh… let me go get him…"

Cole nodded, "Phoebe, why don't you help her with that." He stated and met her hazel eyes. This time Phoebe caught the message clearly and nodded slowly.

"Okay, yeah…"

"You can meet us in the attic." Chris called out from the table. "Uncle Cole and I will leave right after I'm finished."

"But the cake-"

"We have to leave, Piper." He stated, ignoring the way she flinched when he said her name. "The cake'll hafta stay."

She nodded and he turned away from that sad look in her eyes. A moment later both women had left the room.

Cole took a seat across from Chris, "Tell me how you're feeling?" he said. "And don't say fine, because I know that's a lie. You've been pushing yourself too hard and that club clearly showed signs that you'd released an energy blast."

Chris sighed, "Tired." He said softly, "If I turn my head too fast the world shifts, if I stand up too quick I see lights and sometimes its just hard to draw a breath."

"Have tried taking something to help you sleep, Chris. You can't just go on without sleeping…"

"I know…" the boy agreed as he continued eating, "I haven't… but I guess I will, eventually…"

Cole watched him, he did definitely need sleep; but the food was helping, already his eyes were a little brighter and he looked less like the walking dead.

"So, after we or rather _you _bind Drew's powers… you coming back here?" Cole asked seriously.

Chris paused and sighed, "I don't know." He answered and then went back to eating.

Watching him, Cole decided not to press the issue— after all, there were others that would do it for him.

* * *

"I'm home! Where is everybody?" Paige's voice carried up to them in the attic.

"In the attic Paige!" Phoebe yelled.

A moment later orbs filled the room.

"You couldn't walk up here?" Piper asked, frowning.

Paige shrugged, "Orbing is easier. So what's up? What're we doin?" she asked.

"Chris and Cole are leaving." Piper answered, her voice oddly devoid of emotion.

"Oh." The youngest sisters said as she eyed both men standing in front of the Triquetra symbol.

"Chris won't tell us if he's coming back or not." Piper continued.

"I don't _know_ if I'm coming back or not." Chris countered.

"How can you not know!" Phoebe cried.

"I just don't… it depends on what I find; on how the situation is. I can't just abandon them if they need me!"

Piper's eyes flashed, "But _us_ you can abandon! We need you too!"

Chris's eyes flashed back, "This morning you would've paid someone to get me out of you hair!"

"This morning I didn't know you were my son!" she yelled at him.

"ENOUGH." Cole cried, his gaze shooting daggers at them all.

"You know it's true!" Chris whirled on him, "You know I can't possibly know whether or not it's okay for me to come back until I've seen the state of the resistance."

Cole regarded him silently for a moment, "I know you've never turned your back on a mission before now." He told him steadily.

"That's not what I'm doing."

"You are. You're scared."

The boy scoffed, but they both knew the truth was lurking in his eyes, "What could I possibly be scared of in this time, huh? No evil tyrant killing people here… just regular demons trying to organize the underworld and bring chaos to the world—nothing special…"

"The Charmed Ones are here."

"They've already kicked me out, what's the worse they could do?"

"Chris we didn't know-" Phoebe began, but didn't finish. Cole shot her a silencing stare. Chris had to be confronted about this… but by someone who knew what the issue was.

"That's right, Chris, they already kicked you out. So what do you have to be afraid of?"

The boy glared at him, "Don't do this."

"You insist whatever it is gets to Wyatt before your born…" Cole said.

Chris's fists clenched, "Stop it."

"In five months this will all blow up…"

"I've left notes; they can handle it-"

With utter calm, Cole continued, "In five months the destiny of millions will be determined."

"I warned them, I've led them, they can do it on their own! They're the Charmed Ones remember!"

"I remember."

"The most powerful forces of good in existence! They can stop it with out me! Do it without me! They don't need me!" He yelled fiercely.

"You're running."

"You don't know what your talking about!" the boy roared suddenly. "Yeah, they kicked me out and never wanted to see me again, but that is NOTHING compared to what will happen if I come back here! What will happen will be worse!"

"What will happen?"

"They'll love me!" he cried, "They'll make me their son and their nephew!" he hissed.

Cole waited, knowing that now was not the time to approach the boy.

"And I'll lose them again!" Chris continued, a film a shiny tears appearing over his eyes.

"Oh, Chris-" he sighed.

"NO! Don't say it like that!" he cried. "You don't know what it's like…"

"Chris it's a chance…"

"NO." He hissed bitterly, "It's torture!"

Cole sighed, "Don't look at it like that-"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Oh please! Do you really think you'd be saying that if Phoebe were acting like you wife!" he yelled.

Cole didn't respond, only stared at him, a moment later, Chris released a long breath, obviously trying to calm himself down, "If that was your wife standing there instead of just Phoebe what would you do, huh?" he posed the question almost calmly and Cole answered it with utter honesty.

"If that was my wife I would wrap her in my arms, kiss her, and then hold her for as I could. I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to have in my arms one last time."

Chris shook his head, "And then just go back to a world without her?" he asked hoarsely.

"That's the world your trying to change, Chris," he said softly, knowing that it was now okay to approach the boy. "I know… for you and Wyatt and the twins… it was especially hard to lose them. I know that; but do you honestly think that denying yourself the joy of being around your mother and aunts is for the best?"

"No… but I think it'll hurt less…" he whispered, "I don't want to do that again… go through that again… if I get attached—_more _attached to this Piper and this Phoebe and this Paige when I go back…" his words trailed off. "I don't want to mourn them again." He finished.

"So don't." Cole whispered back, "This is a gift Chris. An opportunity to be with them and enjoy them… the twins would kill for this and you know it…" he added with a smile.

Chris smiled a little, but didn't look any less miserable. The seconds stretched out and finally the youth released a long sigh.

Cole finished nearing the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's your mission Chris, you do what you think is best; but make sure it's a decision you can live with."

A tiny smile appeared on the young man's face, "I would always wonder if maybe I couldn't have done more…"

"Exactly."

"I hate it when your right."

Cole grinned, squeezing the boy's shoulder affectionately before dropping his hand, "Funny, I live for the moments."

Chris's small smile widened a little and he inhaled deeply. Then turned to face the three women who were staring them. Cole too turned to face the firing squad—metaphorically speaking of course.

There was silence; and Cole knew that Chris just didn't know what to say. He'd revealed a lot about himself in that conversation—a lot about how important they were to him.

"We're going to leave now." He told the three sisters, slipping back into his polite tone, "Thank you for your patience today… and for not blowing me up," he added after a heartbeat with a wink to Piper.

"Wait!" Paige cried, "I just got back… so I don't know… what just happened here?" She asked looking from the silent Chris to her silent sisters.

"Piper baked Chris a cake, but we don't have time for desert and she told him she's save it for him and Chris told her not bother." Phoebe explained, "Which led to the realization that Chris wasn't coming back… which led to the argument, which to now…"

Paige blinked, "Oh." Then her gaze slid to her nephew, "But you _are _coming back now aren't you…"

Chris didn't respond right away, but when he did, his voice was soft almost hesitant, "I guess… if that's what you want…"

"It is." Piper cut in firmly, her gaze warm and steady, "It's what we want."

He nodded, "Then yeah… I'll come back."

"When?" Piper asked.

He shrugged, "Time travel… any day I want…"

"Will you…" suddenly Piper was as hesitant as Chris had been, "… can you come back today?" she asked hopefully.

He stared at her a moment, then nodded slowly, "Yeah, I can come back today." He said quietly.

Piper nodded giving him a brilliant smile. Paige too smiled and grinned stating emphatically, "Good."

Now that that was settle Cole went to the Triquetra symbol and softly uttered the spell to take them where they wished to go.

"Where'd you get that?" Chris asked, surprised a little that his uncle had a spell for time travel.

"Prue wrote it." He said, then reached in his pocket and pulled out to vials, "And Mel made this. Cloaking potions… for the guards." He told the boy as he handed him one.

Chris nodded, taking the vial, "Good idea. Are the probes still running?"

"Yeah, but not so much in the attic… more on the lower floors. I'll shimmer us out of there since it's more commonly found in there then orbing."

Both men lifted the vials to their lips and drank. Chris frowned, holding out the empty bottle in front of him, "Is that…?"

"-mint? Yeah, Mel wanted it to taste good." He said grinning.

Chris rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he said, "I just want it to work."

"Hey, she guarantees it, so who am I to question her potion making skills." Cole stated.

Chris smiled, but his thoughts were obviously running in a different direction, "Okay, let's get this show on the road." He said.

Cole nodded, his gaze though, instinctively sought out Phoebe's. She was looking at him, but not the way he was looking at her. She gazed at him with a mix of fear and curiosity. He gazed at her with the memories of a lifetime in his eyes.

But he said nothing. Not to this Phoebe; as Chris had pointed out if this woman were his wife… or hell, even about to be his wife, it would be different. But this Phoebe, in this godforsaken year, didn't belong to him.

With determination he turned away from her and faced the swirling portal. Chris was already facing it.

"Show on the road, it is kid." He said, and he jumped into it. A moment later he felt Chris's presence as they whirled through time and space.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Wow, wow, wow! I just can't describe how thrilled I am with the response to this story! It's just so amazing... **THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

Okay, allow me to clear some things up, hehe:

The story will be following Chris and Cole. So we're moving to the future for now. When Chris gets back to the past we'll run into the Charmed Ones again.

Many wondered about Phoebe and Cole: the story isn't about Phoebe and Cole. As you've already seen they eventually get back together, married and have kids; but I won't be showing that in this story-- sorry.

A lot of people wrote in wondering what was up with Leo. Leo is having a hard time accepting the fact that the guy he's been such a jerk to (Chris)is his son; thus making him more of a jerk-- a vicious cycle. Basically, as someone correctly pointed out in a review, I needed a bad guy, and chose Leo since he _was _such a jerk to Chris in the beginning. However, we will see him work out his problems with Chris later; I'm a sucker for Chris's relationships with his mother and father so don't worry.

And the last popular query was what exactly is the nature of Cole's... being I guess... hehe. Um, Cole is Belthasaur (spelled wrong, sorry) in this story. I haven't seen this episode in a LONG time, but I vaguely remember something about him trapping himself and sisters in another world, where he was just, uh-- the above mentioned demon, and that's how they vanquished him. So we'll just assume that somehow he came back as that demon.

I'm not really dealing with that aspect of Cole. If someone wants to deal with it and his relationship with Phoebe and how it gets to where I've got it in this story-- be my guest!

And finally, we meet the cousins in this section. Wyatt is not around, butthe next chapter will include him.

I hope you enjoy and once again THANK YOU!

* * *

They landed with a jolt in the future attic. It was dark and silent and eerily reminiscent of the attic they'd just left.

It was empty.

"Thank god, let's get out of here." Cole whispered and quickly grabbed Chris's arm and shimmered out.

A moment later they were standing in a small, homey looking living room.

"Chris!"

The cry was loud and rich and followed by more screams of delight.

Cole watched as his girls' jumped up from the sofa where they'd been sitting and launch themselves at Chris; wrapping him in a strangling hug and holding on for dear life.

The boy grinned and held them just as close.

"Oh god, we missed you," Mel enthused, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then burying her face in his neck again, "We were so scared, we thought we might never see you again, but we weren't sure; so we didn't know whether to be sad or to just wait and then Daddy said he needed your help and he was going to go get you and we got so excited and we've hardly been able to wait—cause of the excitement and we just… we missed _so _much, Chris… _so _much…" She babbled; both girls still held on tight and Chris had his arms around them both.

"I missed you guys too." He said quietly, his voice choked with the dark emotions of his time in the past. Prue pulled back a little when she heard his voice, her dark eyes scanning her cousin's face.

"What happened?" she asked, worried.

Mel pulled back too when she heard her sister's concerned tone, eyeing Chris in the same way.

Chris didn't say anything; he just studied the two identical faces before him.

"He kinda had a rough time in the past, guys..." Cole said softly, "And it's nice to see you too."

The girls shifted and sent their father identical brilliant smiles.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Daddy."

They chorused, then turned back to Chris— the concerned expressions back in place.

"Rough, how?" Prue asked.

Chris swallowed hard and shook his head, "No big deal..." he told them, then grinned, "You did good on that spell and Mel… that was one great tasting potion."

Mel grinned at him, "I'm workin on making them chocolate flavored!" she said.

"You two look great!" He said, taking a step back and examining them, "So grown up!"

"Seventeen, Chris." Mel reminded him, "We _are _grown up and we were grown up last year when you left." She added cheekily.

"_You_ don't look great." Prue stated, bluntly, "You look sick and you need a haircut."

Chris's grin widened, "Subtle as always, huh, Prue?" he said affectionately.

"Where's Jeff?" Cole asked.

"He took Adam and Amy with him to get supplies. Apparently you told him not to let them out of his sight." Prue answered.

"Us, apparently, he could ignore." Mel added as she went to her father and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Cole hugged her to him and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I pity the demon who attacks the two of you together." He said.

"Hell yeah," Mel murmured, then looked up at him, "Did you see Mom?" she asked.

Cole smiled at her gently, "Sort of. She's not "mom" in 2004."

"But you saw her."

"Yeah I saw her."

Mel smiled and laid her head against his chest, "Cool."

Cole chuckled, "Yeah." Then his gaze lifted to Prue who was staring at Chris and Chris who was looking pale again.

"Sit down, Chris. Just take it easy for the rest of today."

Mel jumped back and whirled on her cousin, "Why do you need to take it easy?" she asked.

Prue turned to her father, "What happened, Dad?" she asked.

"He got hit by a Darklighter arrow earlier today. And vanquished a room full of demons with an energy blast." Cole informed his daughters.

"Oh!" Mel cried and immediately went to Chris and grabbed his arm, guiding him towards the sofa and pulling him down with her when she sat. "Poor baby." she cooed, pouting as she hugged his side and laid her chin on his shoulder, "Did it hurt a lot?"

Chris gazed into her caring dark eyes and found himself nodding, "Yeah, it did actually." he said softly.

"Do you want me to make you tea?" she asked.

He pulled back a little and rolled his eyes, "Still believe tea can cure anything?" he asked amused.

She smiled, releasing him, "It can!" she asserted, then jumped up from the sofa, "If you make with lots of good energy and love," she stated and ran out of the room.

His gaze followed her, a small smile on his lips. It was amazing... already he felt better.

Cole moved to the window as Prue moved to the seat her sister had vacated.

"Has Wyatt approached you?" Cole asked, surveying the quiet, empty street below.

"No. And according Jeff's informant he hasn't been by the apartment either."

"Good, good. What about Drew? Is he posing too much of a problem?"

"He sent a guy to the medic, Dad." Prue said seriously, "... blasted him in the shoulder with a fire ball."

"Damn." Cole growled, turning away from the window, "Is the guy okay?"

"Yeah, they got one of the Whitelighter's to heal him; and apparently Drew calmed down a bit after he realized he hurt someone."

"That's something at least..."

"I don't get how in one year Drew could have gotten this outa control." Chris commented, "I mean he wasn't like this last year when I left."

"Last year he had you." Prue told him. Her dark eyes on his face, she was obviously waiting for just the right moment to pester him with questions about what happened in the past— the moment when he least expected it. "This year all he had was Wyatt."

"Are you telling that he wants to _be_ like Wyatt? Doesn't he see…?" Chris asked aghast, "… the destruction, the grief… that Wyatt leaves behind him."

Prue shook her head, "Wyatt has a good explanation for everything." She told him, "And the thing is Chris… when Wyatt tells it, his Empire almost sounds… _right_."

Chris nodded grimly, "I know, but… my god, he's a tyrant."

"Not to us." Prue stated softly, "Aside from the fact that he behaves as if he owns us, he treats us well and Drew doesn't see past that."

Chris leaned back and closed his eyes wearily, releasing a long sigh.

"He emphasizes family whenever he talks to us; how we should all stick together, how we belong together… how our moms would have wanted us together…" Prue scowled, "It makes me want to claw his eyes out when he takes our moms and pulls them into this; like they would have supported any of this!"

"Drew doesn't remember them that well… he was just eight; so much has happened since then…" Chris stated, his eyes still closed.

"So when is this binding-his-powers thing happening?" she asked after a moment.

"We need the spell… for which we need the book…" Chris stated softly.

"You have the spell to get it, don't you?"

"Yeah, but the book is constantly watched; when it comes to us it comes with a dozen or so demon guards."

"Oh." She said, wryly, "We're gonna hafta to put some thought into this then aren't we…"

Chris smirked, lifting his head up, "I'll leave the thinkin to you Prue, let me know when you're done." He told her.

She grinned and scooted closer to him, then shifted down a little and laid her head on his chest, "I really did miss you, Chris…" she said softly.

He grinned giving her a tight squeeze, Prue wasn't the mushy one—any emotional expression the twins had to make was traditionally expressed by Mel—so this was a big thing for her and Chris knew it.

"I missed you more, babe…" he said affectionately, "… had to do my own thinking for an entire year."

She chuckled, before pulling away, then she brushed hair away from his face, "You really do need a haircut. Let me go get my scissors." She stated, pragmatically.

He shot up, "Nuh-uh, no way…" he cried, "I don't think so!"

"Oh come on Chris! I can do it!" she cried.

"Can do what?" Mel asked, as she wandered in with a full service of tea.

"Jeez, Mel!" Chris cried.

She grinned, "I can't help it… I always remember Aunt Pip and her presentation lecture…"

Prue grinned too, "How presentation is key even if you can't cook!"

"I can cook!" Mel argued, as she set the service down on the coffee table, "I just can't cook that good!"

"_Well_." Her sister corrected.

Mel stuck her tongue out at her, "Can do what?" she repeated as she started pouring and mixing things in a teacup for Chris.

"-can cut his hair." Prue answered, helping herself to tea.

Mel looked up sharply, frowning, then looked to Chris and frowned more deeply, "If you let her near your head with scissors you're an idiot!"

"Hey!" Prue cried, "I can cut hair! I cut _your_ hair!"

"_Once!_ I wore a hat for three weeks!" she stated, as she stirred the contents of the cup and handed it Chris.

"Fine. If my talents won't be appreciated then I won't offer." She shot Chris glare, "Get a haircut elsewhere."

Chris was staring at the cup Mel was holding out to him, so he didn't comment on Prue's statement, "Mel…" he began softly, "I'm actually pretty full; before we came…" he trailed off when she lifted a wounded expression to his face.

"You don't want it?" she asked pitifully.

He stared at her a moment, then shook his head, "Of course I want it. You made it for me."

She smiled, "I did." She said as she proceeded to fix it for him.

"Early tomorrow morning is probably our best bet." Cole interrupted, he was standing at the window again. "You should rest until then, Chris."

Before the younger man could respond Cole turned towards the trio on the sofa and continued, "You three stay here, when Jeff gets back with Adam and Amy you can go back to the apartment if you want. I'm going to see Drew."

Chris straightened, "I'll go with you."

"NO. I don't want anyone to know you're here, Chris. Not even Drew, okay. Hopefully we can get this done and you back to 2004 without anyone being any wiser, okay."

Chris looked doubtful, "Wyatt… when I call the book, Wyatt will know that I'm here… I'm the only one who knows how to do that."

"We'll get you out immediately afterwards. Prue, you'll write a spell to send the book back, by the time he appears in front of us the book will be in its spot, you'll be gone, and I'll have vanquished the demon guards that follow the book."

"Sure Dad, no problem." Prue said a touch of sarcasm in her tone, "I don't mind working under pressure at all."

Cole flashed a quick grin, but his eyes remained serious.

"What can I do Daddy?" Mel asked, quickly.

"Whip up some vanquishing potions." He answered, then his eyes fastened on Chris again, "Until then, I want you to take it easy Chris." He repeated, "Don't wander around the city..."

"But I have to check in with the Resistance!" Chris cried, putting the tea down. "I can't just be here for a day and not check in."

"We'll take him, Dad... and make sure he doesn't take on any last minute kamikaze missions."

"No, I've told you I don't want you around all that." He answered firmly, then shot Chris a quick glare, "They've been fine for over a year without you, I'm sure they can handle another five months."

"But-"

"Whatever problems they have Chris, you aren't going to have time to fix them anyway." He cut the boy off.

"I need to meet with the Luke. Just to be updated. I won't do anything," the boy assured.

Cole eyed him suspiciously.

"I just want to know what's going on."

"And Mel and I should be allowed to go, Dad. We're just as capable as Chris."

Chris snorted, "I wouldn't say _just-"_

An elbow to the ribs, cut off his words, "We are." Prue stated emphatically.

Chris frowned rubbing his side, "Okay, ok... I believe you."

Cole sighed, "I need you well, Chris, not exhausted. Remember that."

Chris nodded, "I know. I just want to find out what's going... you know statistics and stuff... and to see some people." He added, a bit more solemnly. "Have there been many losses since I left?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm not officially involved in the resistance, I don't know-"

"But you keep track of it," Chris interrupted, "You must know."

"Of the staff you left four are dead." Prue stated, when her father remained silent, "And two are captured. As far as we know retrieval missions haven't been organized."

"Why not?"

"Wyatt upped security recently. And he's screening his employs more carefully, the people on the inside can barely reach out and no one new has been placed in weeks."

"It's because of Bianca." Chris whispered after a moment.

"We heard about that," Mel whispered softly, her hand reaching out to his arm, "We're _so_ sorry Chris. We know how much you..." she trailed off, but continued a moment later, "We've all missed her a lot."

Chris nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat, "She managed to get him to think she'd turned— now he's extra suspicious of everyone." He continued, refusing to examine the feelings of grief that welled up inside him whenever he thought of her.

Prue nodded, Mel continued to rub circles on his arm.

"It sounds like you've disobeyed me, Prue." Cole stated suddenly. "You sound much too well informed for someone forbidden from going to headquarters."

Slowly Prue turned to face her father, "Somebody, a Halliwell somebody, has to help them out, Dad. All I do is give my opinion after Luke briefs me."

"I told you-"

"We're not little kids anymore, Dad." Prue interrupted, "We know how to handle ourselves and this is our responsibility too."

Mel nodded, she was sitting on Chris's other side now, hugged against his arm, "Yeah, what she said." She stated shooting her Dad a grin.

"Come on Daddy; face it: your little girls are all grown and _dying_ to vanquish stuff."

Prue rolled her eyes, "That is not what I said... all I'm saying is that we should be given more responsibility, because we can handle it."

Cole stared at her at a moment, then a small smile tugged at his lips, "Fine; but the next time Luke _brief's _you on something I'd like to know about it." The small vanished suddenly and was replaced by a scowl, "How long has he been briefing you anyway?"

Prue shrugged carelessly, but studiously avoided her father's gaze, "Not long..."

"Since two months after Chris left." Mel replied, reaching over, getting the teacup and handing it back to Chris, "You didn't finish."

He sighed softly and brought the cup to his lips without comment—no point in arguing anyway.

"FOR A YEAR!" Cole yelled, and Prue cringed.

"YOU'VE BEEN INVOLVED IN THE RESISTANCE FOR A **YEAR**!"He continued.

"Well... not _involved _exactly..." she hedged.

Her father did not look pacified.

"It's okay, Daddy. Prue never goes to headquarters; Luke comes to the house…" Mel interjected.

"Mel." Prue hissed, through clenched teeth, "Let me tell it, okay." She grit out.

Mel sent her a sunny smile, then rolled her eyes when Prue shifted to look back at their father.

Chris chuckled a little, being around the twins was always amusing.

Cole sat down across from them, "Yeah, Mel… let Prue tell it." He stated, the words were slightly menacing coming from him though.

"It happened by accident almost. He came by to see if Chris had left any papers with us for him…"

"I didn't…"

"Yes. I know that _now._ But then we didn't know… so we looked and meanwhile I asked questions and he answered. We discussed options and possible strategies… it just, _happened_. He comes about twice a month and let's me know what's going on; sometimes more if there's a problem."

"You could have told me this."

"You would have told me to stop."

"It's easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission." Mel chirped, loading everything back on the tray.

Cole glanced at her, "And _you _didn't tell me because…?"

She looked up, grinning at her father, "Luke's hot, Daddy." She stated.

"Ugh!" Chris cried, "Jeez, Mel… respect the guy a little! I hand-picked him to lead in my absence!"

Mel nodded solemnly, "And you picked a good one, Chris!" she stated, her dark eyes twinkling as she stood. "Plus he has the hots for your cousin… not this one though…"

Both men whirled on Prue, _"What?" _they both cried.

Prue cringed a little, then shot her twin a scowl, "What the hell's wrong with you!"

Mel shrugged, "I figured when a guy asks a girl to marry him a girl's family should know." She stated simply, then walked to the kitchen with tray.

The room was silent for a moment.

Then Cole shot up off the sofa, "YOU'RE SEVENTEEN!" he roared.

Prue pouted, "I didn't say yes. And it's not like we'd get married tomorrow."

Cole just stared at her. After a moment he shook his head, "I can't believe this."

"I can't believe I confided in Mel," Prue mumbled.

"Were you going to _tell _me!"

"Of course!" Prue cried, "Later on…"

Cole glared at her, "There is so much going on right now that you've been spared the joy of discussing this with me _now— _I have to go check on Drew," he told her, "But this conversation is so far from over that it hasn't even begun yet, got it?"

Prue sighed, "Got it."

"Good." He said, then eyed Chris, "I'll be back around…" he glanced at his watch, "By 12:30 at the latest okay."

Chris nodded, "okay…"

"And while I'm gone you're going to…" Cole prodded.

"Go lead a couple rescue missions and analyze strategic points of attack?"

Cole stared at him in silence.

Chris sighed, "_Rest._ I'm going to rest… jeez, just cause Prue's getting married doesn't mean you hafta take it out on me…!"

Cole rolled his eyes, but didn't comment on that. After a moment, he stated, "I'm going; if the three of you could refrain from creating a catastrophe while I'm gone I'd appreciate it."

"We'll do our best, Daddy." Mel cried as she strolled back into the room. "Our very best."

The older man surveyed the three, and sighed, but a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "I'll see you guys at the house—" to Prue, "We'll talk later."

Then he shimmered out.

* * *

"You're a real brat!" Prue hissed at her sister as soon as their father vanished.

Mel grinned, "At least now it's out in the open."

"Getting engaged at seventeen is a real stupid thing to do." Chris told his cousin.

"Says the guy who got engaged at twenty."

"Right, see how well that turned out." He said softly.

Prue sighed, hating that sad look in his eyes, "I didn't say yes… I said maybe, that I had to think about, that I was young-"

"Did you tell him I was gonna rip him a new one, for makin moves on my little cousin?"

"No, but I mentioned that Wyatt would very likely kill him first." Prue said softly, her eyes downcast. "He acts like he owns us…"

"Let's not talk about Wyatt…" Mel commented.

"Yeah, let's talk about why you had a rough time in the past?" Prue stated.

Chris jumped a little, caught off guard—just as Prue had wanted it to be.

Mel sighed as she slumped into the sofa, "I had hoped for a more lighthearted topic, but I guess that will do…"

"What happened?" Prue persisted.

"Nothing happened-"

Prue eyed his skeptically, "Dad said you had a rough time…"

"Was it because of them? Did it hurt very much to see them?" Mel asked gently, her dark eyes inquisitive, "I can't imagine meeting Mom before she was Mom… were they very different?" she asked.

A bitter chuckled escaped Chris, "Yeah…" he said hoarsly, "they were different."

"Were they shocked when you told them about Wyatt?" Prue asked.

"Did Aunt Pip cry?" Mel continued, "I always… when I think about them… knowing what Wyatt's become… I always think that… that they'd cry." A glimmer of tears twinkled in her eyes, "They'd be so heartbroken."

Chris stared at his hands, focusing on his breathing so as not to burst into tears. Their questions were slicing into his heart; flooding his mind with memories, with the sorrow of those months.

"Chris?" Mel's voice was soft and he felt her hand on his arm, "What is it?" she asked tenderly.

"What happened?" Prue asked, her voice for once as gentle as her sisters.

"They were angry." He whispered, doing nothing to hide the pain in his voice—he didn't have to hide with them, "They didn't believe me."

"What?" Prue's voice was sharp now, "Didn't believe you? Why the hell not?"

Chris said nothing.

"Dammit, Chris I'm talking to you!" she hissed at him.

"Prue." Mel admonished, her dark gaze fierce.

"I didn't tell them," Chris said softly, after a few moments of silence.

"Didn't tell them what?" Mel asked gently.

"Who I was."

"You didn't tell them who you were." Prue clarified.

"I just told them I was there to help; I told them I was there to save Wyatt… but I didn't tell them who I was." Chris explained.

Mel frowned, "But Chris if you didn't tell them-"

"They wouldn't have believed you." Prue finished, for her sister.

He drew a deep breath and lifted his gaze, "Exactly."

Prue shook her head as she stood and paced a little, "You didn't tell them…"

"I didn't know how," Chris admitted, "I got there… and they… jeez, if you guys could just see them. Young and strong and independent and so… so free…" he whispered, "They had nothing to hold them back—they were trying for _normal _lives, they were dating and wearing tiny skirts and halter tops… I just, I didn't know them at all."

"Oh god Chris…" Mel whispered, ever the intuitive one, she scooted closer and pulled her cousin into a hug.

"It was damned stupid of you not to say anything." Prue growled.

"Prue stop it!" Mel cried.

"It's true!" her sister retorted, "Why put yourself through that?"

Chris's suddenly angry green eyes sought out hers, "I was blindsided by the complete and utter loathing they felt for me on sight, okay! I didn't know how to get past that and suddenly I was the enemy…"

"You should have told them!"

"By the time I wanted to they wouldn't have believed me!"

"You could have _made _them believe you!"

"I didn't-"

"STOP IT!" Mel cried, her eyes shooting sparks at her sister. "In case you haven't noticed Prue, he's hurting enough over this you don't have to rub it in!" she cried.

Prue glared at her sister, but when she transferred her gaze to Chris she saw what Mel meant, "I just…" she sighed, and moved to sit on the coffee table across from Chris, "I don't like the idea of you being all alone in the past." She whispered. "I didn't mean to… _rub it in_." She added after a moment.

An apology.

Or as close to it as Prue could manage.

"I know it's just that… they hated me. I mean like _really _hated me. They wanted me gone; didn't want me in the house or even around them in general."

"Jeez, it sound like they were complete bitche-"

"PRUE!" Mel interrupted.

The girl sent her a shrug, "What?"

"That would be our mother and aunts you're talking about." Mel reminded her, "Don't call them that."

"Hey, I call it like I see it. You don't treat someone who time travels for you like shit; at least you shouldn't and if they did then that makes them bitches, don't you think?"

Mel rolled her eyes, then focused on Chris again, "Your not going back unless you promise to tell them, got it."

He smiled a little at her, pushing the memories of his time in the past away, "Yeah, well, don't worry. Your Dad took care of that."

Mel stared at him a moment then giggled, "Daddy spilled the beans huh?"

"Understatement of the year; he didn't just tell them, he _showed _them. It was a disaster." He groaned.

Both girls grinned.

"Well. I'm glad someone put them in there place." Prue stated, then frowned a little, they did believe him right?"

"The sisters did. Leo didn't." He told them.

Mel frowned, "You're calling him _Leo _now?"

"It's what he is. All he is." Chris stated, his voice cold.

Before either girl could respond the door opened. A tall blonde man entered the room. He face was creased in an ever present frown and his clothes had the grungy look of someone who washed only when necessary and worked hard. In front of him two dark-haired children walked.

They spied him before he stood and the grins that split their faces made something inside him melt.

"You're home!"

"You came back!"

The screams were followed by them shooting across the room and into his arms.

He laughed as they attacked him, "Whoa there! Easy…" he murmured as he hugged the children to him.

Adam pulled, his dark eyes shining brilliantly, "You have no idea how boring it is in a house full of girls!" he cried.

Chris chuckled reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair, "A man like you should be able to handle it." He stated. "You've shot up at least two feet while I've been gone."

"What about me, Chris! Have I shot up! What about me?" Amy cried, jumping up and down in front of him.

He grinned, lifting her up with him as he stood, "You've turned into a little lady!" he told her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm glad your home." She whispered.

He smiled, then his eyes landed on Jeff, he sent the man a nod, "Good to see you." He called out.

The older man nodded and made a grunting sound as he deposited his sacks on the table.

"How is everything out there." Chris asked.

"Quiet." Jeff stated.

Jeff was a man of few words; a man not to be trifled with. He worked security for Wyatt's Manor and kept the Resistance up to date on all the related happenings. He also occasionally managed to place people on inside.

Chris nodded, it was always quiet outside—unless something was being destroyed. Witches hid underground, coming up only at night when they had a better chance of hiding.

Mortal skulled in shadows and walked close to buildings, wore dark colors, and avoided open spaces. Children were discouraged from running or screaming outdoor, they were taught by parents and aunts and uncles—whatever relative they had left after The Rebirth.

The Rebirth— a blood bath. Wyatt's rise to power…

"Well? Are ya?" a tugging on his hair, brought his thoughts back to the present. Amy was staring at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, Chris, please." Adam continued.

"Pretty please Chris… nobody makes chocolate-chip cookies as good as you…!" Amy pleaded. Chris blinked a little – they were asking him to bake cookies.

Mel laughed, "I second that! Will you Chris?" she added her plea in with the others.

He rolled his eyes at her as he set Amy down on the ground, "I don't think we'll be able to find all the ingredients for them—chocolates pretty thin on the ground." He reminded them.

"Oatmeal then…!"

"When was the last time you saw a raisin, Mel?" He asked her.

"We won't put raisins in them. Just… oatmeal…" she said brightly, shrugging, "They'll be just oatmeal cookies."

"That'll taste really gross," Prue piped in as she helped Jeff unload the sacks.

"It will not!" Amy cried, shooting her older cousin a glare, "Chris can make it taste good, can't you Chris?" she cried looking up at him.

Prue snorted, Mel giggled, Adam rolled his eyes.

And Chris just sighed, "Well… I guess I can give it a try…" he told her.

She grinned at him. He grinned back, "You're so big!" He cried, his gaze travled to Adam, "You too, kid! Soon you'll be as tall as me!"

Adam grinned, "I'm ten now." He told his cousin, "And guess what?" he cried.

Before Chris could guess Adam was talking again, "I got a pet rat! His names Huey!" he told Chris.

Chris made a grimace, "In the house?" he asked, then realized suddenly how much he sounded like his mother and cringed again.

Mel laughed, "He's in a box, Chris." She told him.

"And I got a new power, Chris!" Adam told him, "Wanna see!"

"NO!"

Everyone in the room, but Chris, cried the words simultaneously. Chris jumped, startled, Adam turned around and scanned everyone's face with a glare.

"I'm gettin better at it." He said, frowning.

"Jeez, what's the kid's new power." Chris asked eyeing them all strangely.

"Molecular acceleration—whitelighter style." Prue informed her cousin, "It draws too much attention."

Mel sent Adam a tiny frown, "Which is why he knows he can only practice it underground."

Adam shrugged, "Just wanted to show Chris." He commented.

"It draws too much attention?" Chris asked.

"Lights, Chris…" Prue stated, "Very bright lights that he can't control into a concentrated area. He fills up an entire room with them while heating up a cup of coffee."

Adam glared at her, "I'm gettin better."

"I'm sure you are," Chris stated, "We're going to headquarters later… you can show me then."

Adam's eyes lit up, "I get to go to headquarters!" he cried excitedly.

It occurred to Chris that if Uncle Cole didn't want the seventeen-year-olds' at headquarters' he probably didn't want the ten year old there either.

Amy tugged on his shirt, he looked down into disapproving, dark eyes, "Adam and I aren't allowed to go to headquarters. Uncle Cole said."

"Shhhhh Amy!" Adam cried.

"It's true. They can't go." Prue confirmed, "And _you _can't either. You're gonna rest. We take him to an underground cavern to practice." shestated.

Adam sighed and looked down, muttering, "So close…" then shooting his younger sister an angry scowl.

Amy promptly gave him a sunny smile and skipped over to the table, to watch Jeff and Prue organize items.

"Daddy told us to meet him at the apartment." Mel told Jeff, "Will you be okay here, Jeff?" she asked sweetly.

The older man looked up at her and Chris's jaw nearly dropped when he sent Mel something that looked like a smile, "I'll be fine; you get going and remember to stay outa trouble." He admonished.

She grinned, "Always, Jeff." She said cheekily. Then turned to Chris and sent him a sweet smile, "I have an idea." She said.

He groaned—it was instincitive, a gesture he'd perfected at the age of nine when he'd realized htat his little cousins ideas were _always _going ot get him in trouble.

She frowned a little, "Not htat kind of idea." She admonished.

"All your ideas merit that reaction," Prue called out.

"Like your any better!" Mel cried.

"Actually… _yes, _I am."

"Uh-huh! _Sure_; I believe-"

"Mel. The idea." Chris interrupted, as he sat back and down and Amy crawled onto his lap.

He hugged her to him and waited for Mel to continue.

"Let's go back to the apartment and watch the movie." She stated almost jovially.

Chris turned to stare at her in astonishment, "Are you serious?" he asked.

She nodded, sitting on the arm rest, "Yeah, why not?"

Amy nodded vigorously in his arms, "Yeah, why not?" she echoed.

"Off the top of my head I can think of five reasons." Chris stated, looking at Mel, "One: your broth-"

"I missed you Chris!" she interrupted, "And we're going to have to immerse ourselves in magical problems later tonight… why not enjoy the rest of the evening! Together!"

"Because you have a potion to make and Prue has a spell to write and I have to _rest._"

Mel rolled her eyes, "I wasn't suggesting we watch the uncut version of Titanic… come on… two hours, an hour and a half…"

Chris met her dark twinkling eyes and then shifted to look at Prue across the room, "You're the thinker…"

Prue sighed, "I missed you too," she whispered, "I guess… if we just allot 2 hours and no more to the movie-"

Mel cut her off, "YES! Oh this is great!" she exclaimed happily, "Okay, she glanced at the clock—time's ticking… let's go…" and with that she shimmered out.

Chris chuckled as he stood. Amy and Adam practically bouncing with excitement. He met Jeff's eyes, "Thanks for watching them." He told the older man.

The man nodded, "Any time." Then his gaze sharpened, "Good luck." He stated.

Chris nodded back. The older man didn't' know the particular's of Chris's mission. Very few people did. His family, Bianca, Luke…

But he did know that Chris was the kind of person who got things done.

Prue sighed patting Jeff on the arm and moving across the room to stand by Chris and the kids, "Oh yeah this'll be great…" she deadpanned.

Chris tore his gaze from Jeff and grinned at her, "She got all the enthusiasm and you got all the sarcasm…"

Prue smiled a little, "I got all the brains… _you_ got the sarcasm." She winced suddenly before Chris could respond, then scowled.

"She says, _time's ticking…_" she told Chris, holding out her hand to Adam.

Chris's smile faded a little, "You two shouldn't do that… it sends out magical energy that could be used to track-"

"_I _know that, you try telling _her _not to use it." Prue grumbled, then stretched out her hand to Chris, "Come on, I'll shimmer us."

Chris nodded, taking Amy's hand and then placing his hand in Prue's, "I _will _tell her." He stated as they began to shimmer.

Prue chuckled softly, "That'll be fun to watch…" she murmured.

* * *

The room he shimmered into was buzzing with activity. Men and women dressed simply, in dark clothing and moving quickly into and out of the great cavern.

Instantly, he was the center of attention. As he knew he would be. Only those who'd registered with the Resistance Headquarters database were able to enter it magically. So he wasn't greeted with weapons, but still he was observed with great care.

A few greetings were called out by those who recognized him. Those that didn't eyed him warily and would for awhile—they trusted no one.

He returned a few greetings as he made his way to Luke's office—he had a bone to pick with that kid…

"Cole!" A relieved voice called out, before he'd made it to the younger man's office, "Oh thank god!"

Cole turned and found Michael, a senior officer of the Resistance, rushing towards him an expression of utter gratitude on his face, "Thank god." he murmured.

"What happened?"

"You've come for your son, right?" the man asked almost urgently. "Please tell me you've come for him!"

"Has he hurt someone else?" Cole cried alarmed.

Michael shook his head quickly as he finally reached Cole, "No, not physically. But Cole—jesus christ, you should'a told us the kid was plannin to join Wyatt! We've got people wantin to throw him in a holding cell!"

"He's just a kid!"

Michael made a snorting noise.

And Cole sighed, "What's he done?"

The other man sighed as well, "Follow me." He said and quickly led Cole back out into the main room and down a different hallway.

A moment later they entered another open space, not as large as the main area but just as busy... or at least it would be, if it weren't for the teenage boy standing in the middle juggling with fire balls.

Cole watched as his son threw one of the balls in the direction of an older man, watched the way the older man froze and flinched, the way his son made a pulling motion with his hand and stopped the fire ball mere inches away from the man's face.

The man stared at it a moment, before quickly moving on. Drew smirked and pulled the fire ball back to him; once again juggling it along with two others in the air.

A moment later it appeared like he was about to do it again.

Cole's temper blew up.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"** he roared at his son as strode forward him furiously.

The fireballs instantly vanished and Drew had the good grace to look slightly ashamed.

"Dad!" he cried, taking a step back as he realized the extent of his father's fury, "Wasn't expecting you-"

"You could have _killed _that man!" Cole continued.

"I had it under-"

"If you'd been off by a centimeter he'd be dead!"

Drew's dark eyes, identical to his father's, flashed, "I wasn't off!" he yelled.

Cole reached him in two strides and grabbed the boy by both forearms, "How many people have you done that too?" he asked fiercely.

Drew struggled against him, "Let go! How am I supposed to know! It's been a long couple of days!"

"Oh you'd better know!" Cole growled, "Because you're going to find every single one of them and apologize! Do you understand?"

"Like hell!" Drew growled back, glaring up into his father's.

Cole gave him a good hard shake, "You will Drew! Or I swear to you, you won't see the light of day for the next six months!"

"You can't keep me here!" The boy hissed, "I'll send for Wyatt! Wyatt will come for me!"

The room froze at the mention of that name and Cole looked at his son like he'd never seen him before.

He dropped his hands from the boy's arms and when he spoke his words reverberated around the now deathly silent cavern.

"You would do that?" he questioned his son, "You would lead Wyatt here? Knowing that it would be like sentencing everyone here to death; knowing that your sisters and I would be labeled traitors for participating. Would you knowingly extinguish the last light of hope this world has?"

Drew's fury had faded as his father spoke, his dark eyes seeming darker in his suddenly pale face. His arms hanging limply by his side as his chest heaved to draw in breaths.

"Wyatt wouldn't-" he began almost fearfully, because even as he formed the words something deep inside him rejected them.

"NO." Cole hissed at him, his dark eyes burning, "If you're planning to join him—you will join him, Drew—and _every thing_ that he is. You won't close your eyes to reality. I won't make it that easy for you. Wyatt murders and you know it."

The boy's gaze dropped and for a moment Cole thought he'd reached him. Then Drew looked back up and his eyes were dark and hard.

"Only those that oppose him!" Drew defended.

"He kills indiscriminately. He'd kill you if it served his purposes."

"No! Never! Not Family. Family is the most important thing we have!"

"Until it's no longer useful!" Cole yelled, "Until it _opposes _him!"

"NO!"

"YES! And I'll be damned if I let him use family to blind you!"

"You're wrong! He doesn't-"

But his words were cut off as his father grabbed his arm and yanked him along side him as they began to walk.

"Hey!" the boy cried, struggling against his father's hold, "Stop it..."

But Cole's grip only tightened as the boy struggled.

His eyes met Michael's, as he walked quickly out of the large room, "A holding cell doesn't sound so bad." He said grimly.

Michael nodded his face just as grim, "I'll get one ready." He said running ahead.

"You can't do that!" Drew cried, as his father pulled him along at a rapid pace, "You can't put me in jail! I'm your son! What's wrong with you?"

They'd reached an empty hallway now and Cole roughly swung the boy in front him, "Me?" he questioned, his voice deceptively soft, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, "Have you lost your mind? Since when is okay to terrorize people with your powers, Drew? Since when is it okay to inflict yourself on those who are weaker? Since when is it acceptable for people to be put to death for disagreeing with the majority? When did these things become okay to you? Because it sure as hell wasn't while you were growing up!"

"Oh please Dad! Don't give me that lecture! You're a _demon__!"_

"And you're a Halliwell... ironic isn't it?" Cole hissed.

Drew whirled away from him, intent on heading back to where they'd come from, but Cole grabbed him again.

"Let go of me!"

"No. Not till I find out what happened to you! When did you become so pro-Wyatt that you're actually considering joining him?"

"What's wrong with that, huh! What's wrong with wanting to join his empire! I could stop hiding what I am! Stop scourging for food and running from probes! What's wrong with wanting to be accepted? Wyatt is family, Dad! He wouldn't hurt me or even you... any of us..."

"It's not just about you or me or _us, _Drew!"

"It _can_ be! Why do we always have to think of others, huh? Why is the world always _our _responsibility! I'm sick and tired of innocents and personal gain! We have enough power to change things! To create things! Why not use it!"

"Because it's not who you are Drew! It's not what this family is about!" Cole yelled.

"This family is has _always _made the sacrifices!" Drew yelled. "Always! From the beginning, Melinda Warren let herself be burned at the stake! We're always the ones that suffer— why not let the world take its turn at suffering!"

He believed it.

Cole realized with a jolt— Drew believed every word he was saying... words that had originally come out of Wyatt's mouth.

Cole knew that. This was Wyatt's spiel, Wyatt's sales pitch... and his son had bought it.

Without another word he tightened his grip and hauled the boy towards the holding cells.

Drew struggled less this time and remained completely silent as they made there way through the various caverns and hallways that made up The Resistance Headquarters; quickly they descended into the lower level.

The place was set up almost like a honeycomb, with the lower honeycomb used to hold prisoners.

Cole made his way to one of the less protected zones and found Michael... along with Luke… waiting for him.

"Get in," he growled and swung the boy into the darkened cage.

Drew scowled, "I'll get out."

"The holding cells are magically protected." Cole told him, "Unless your magic's registered here, which yours isn't it, you can't come and go as you please. You'll be there till I come and get you."

"I-"

"Don't bother calling for Wyatt. He won't hear you; no one will."

"You can't do this!"

"I can. And I will." Cole stated, "This is for you own good, Drew. You could join him... but you wouldn't be blind forever, your too smart for that... and then-then you wouldn't be able to live with yourself."

The boy remained silent.

Cole turned away, then abruptly turned back, "Don't throw fire balls at the walls... it repels them back." He warned.

"We'll keep an eye on him," Michael stated.

Cole nodded gratefully then his gaze landed on Luke. His eyes narrowed, "I need to talk to you."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, sure... how about in-"

"NOW. I'll be in your office." He told the younger man before shimmering to the upper level.

Luke frowned, "What's up with him?" he asked Michael.

Michael shrugged, Drew snorted from inside the cave, "Maybe he finally figured out your screwing my sister." He hissed at him.

Luke neared the cage, "That is not what's going on and you know it?" he hissed, "But exactly _where _would he get that idea?" he asked the boy threateningly.

Drew shrugged, "Beats me. I don't bother to care— you haven't got a chance with her anyway. You're not good enough."

Luke made a growling noise, but Michael put a restraining hand on his shoulder, "Let it go."

Luke pulled away roughly, "Watch him. Have a guard posted in front of this cell at all times." He ordered then quickly walked away.

Drew chuckled, sitting down on the floor, his back to a wall, "Doesn't have much of a sense of humor, does he?"

"I wouldn't push it, kid. Once your dad goes topside... you're at our mercy..." Michael hissed.

Drew shrugged, his dark eyes glinting menacingly in the darkened the cell, "We'll see." He said softly; and the utter arrogance in those two words sent chills along Michael's spine.

Quickly he reached for his radio and ordered for _two _guards to be kept on this kid at all times.

The kid was a Halliwell, after all.

* * *

"So, Cole, what's up-" Luke's friendly question ended on a gasp of terror as the door shut behind him and he found himself staring into the face of a growling red and black demon. A moment later the demon used one hand to grab him around the collar and lift him up off the floor.

"Did you forget I was a demon, Luke?"

"Jesus Christ! Cole! What the hell!" he cried, kicking out his feet.

With flourish Cole swung the man to the side and promptly dropped him on his ass. A moment later he resumed his human appearance.

It said a lot about the state of that appearance that instead of being relieved he was no longer facing a demon Luke was suddenly more nervous— he was now facing a furious father.

For there was no doubt in his mind—Cole knew…

"It's not what you think-" he started, but never finished.

"So you haven't been briefing my daughter behind my back?" Cole hissed at him.

"Well, okay-"

"You haven't been involving her with Resistance missions?"

"Technically, yes but-"

"You haven't been dating her without telling me?"

"Okay, kind of, but-"

**"SO YOU DIDN'T PROPOSE TO HER WITHOUT CONSULTING ME!"**

The younger man swallowed hard, backing away, as Cole slowly began advancing on him, "You gotta calm down..."

"CALM DOWN?" Cole roared, advancing more quickly on the fallen man, "SHE'S SEVENTEEN!" He growled.

"I know, it's not-"

Cole bent down and grabbed the man's shirt front with both hands, lifting him to his feet, "If I were still a practicing demon I'd rip your heart with my bare hands!"

Luke's eyes widened, "Get a grip, Cole!"

"Oh, I have a grip, thus you have a heart!" he yelled, then shook the man a little, "What were you thinking?" he roared, feeling suddenly like he'd spent the entire day asking that question—apparently the world had gone insane.

With a quick defensive maneuver Luke pulled himself free of Cole and took several quick steps back, "I love her!" he yelled.

Cole scowled, letting the man retreat, "I don't give a shit!" he hissed, "She's a kid!"

"Only in your eyes!"

His scowl intensified, "Wrong thing to say." He growled approaching the younger man again.

"Okay, okay… just… relax for a second!" Luke cried, putting the desk between them, "Let me explain."

Cole blinked at him, "Explain?" he asked, drawing in a deep breath, "Okay. Fine." Carefully he pulled back a chair in front of the desk and sat. He waved at the chair across the desk, "Explain." He stated, as he worked at controlling his temper… which admittedly had been out of control since he's seen Drew playing with fireballs.

He had to calm down. If he didn't, he'd up doing something he'd regret— like killing Luke, which probably wouldn't go over too well with Prue, but also would land them in a jam as to who would run The Resistance.

He had to calm down.

He took another calming breath… okay, it was, okay. He could put the fear of god in the kid while being calm.

Luke took a seat but before he could speak Cole continued. "Explain to me why you felt that you had to carry on a clandestine relationship with one of my daughters. Explain how you had the sheer gall to look me in the face once a week and not mention that you'd like my child to be your wife?"

The young man swallowed hard, "It just… I swear Cole it just happened... at first it was just business; she's got a great head on her shoulder and it was useful to me, to bounce ideas off her. I didn't realize how much Chris worked to just keep this place running smoothly let alone keep it concealed. She was good to me, encouraging and supportive. We became friends, Cole."

Cole stared at him, "Let's forget for a minute that she's seventeen and you're twenty-five… not a big deal, age is just a number and all that." He began, "Let's forget that I've discussed with you on various occasions the fact that I don't want my kids around all this-"

Luke sighed interrupting, "Cole don't-"

"I'm not finished." Cole interrupted right back, his tone lethal, "The simple fact that you've been seeing my daughter behind my back is enough to get me seeing red. The fact that you _proposed _to her is an entirely different subject that I'm only going to be only _too_ pleased to discuss with you as soon as this problem with Drew clears."

He stood up, Luke followed his lead.

The two men stared at each other.

"Until then: you will stay away from my daughter." He ordered.

It wasn't a request.

Luke treated it as though it were, "I will inform you when I plan to see her."

"No. You won't-"

"I will." The younger man interrupted, "I won't stop seeing her. In case you missed it the first time: I love her. I'm not going to disappear from her life until you decide that it's okay for me to come back. You're right, I did it wrong. I should have told you. But what's done is done and I'm not backing away. I'm here for her; that won't change."

Cole stared at him. His anger finally completely receding. His temper firmly in control. About time the boy showed some back bone—he'd never survive in the Halliwell family if he cowered every time someone turned into a demon.

"Fine. Let me know." He growled and then just for good measure, so the kid wouldn't get cocky added a menacing, "Or else," before shimmering out of the room.

* * *

"They actually almost smell like real cookies." Mel commented as she peered into the oven.

Chris rolled his eyes, "They _are _real cookies," he told her, "Isn't there any way you can fix that thing?" he asked, eyeing the television set.

Now it was Mel's turn to roll her eyes, "Oh yeah, sure, 'cause static on a vcr and tv set that are over 40 years old is fixable."

"Drew could fix it," Adam stated mildly, "he's the one that fixed the tape." He informed them.

He was sprawled out on the floor, his chin in his elbows watching the movie that was playing.

"You know when you said let's watch the movie. I kinda figured… you meant lets watch _a _movie, not literally _the _movie—as in the only movie."

"You've been in the past too long if you think we'd have a video collection." Prue told him, "We're lucky to have a vcr."

"But this is…" he glanced at the fuzzy screen, "-this is… _Ghostbusters_… there's only so many times you can watch Ghostbusters."

"I stopped counting at 2,401." Mel stated happily, "I used to keep a tally, but I ran out of scrap paper and Dad won't let me use regular paper."

He rolled his eyes, but a smile still lingered on his face. It was nice, to be here—with his family.

"When are the cookies gonna be ready?" Amy asked, she was sitting on the counter.

"Um, another five or six minutes, babe." He answered, smiling at her.

"We haven't had cookies in _forever_." She informed him, then added in a wistful tone, "I wish we had milk, _real_ milk…"

He reached over and dropped an arm around her shoulders, staying silent. That simple comment had made him realize that maybe he **had** spent too much time in the past—he'd started taking things for granted like _real_ milk.

"We'll put extra powder in the water," Mel said smiling at her little cousin, "It won't taste as watery, okay?"

"Really!"

"Yeah, sure why not? Like you said, we haven't had cookies in _forever_…" she said it with the same drama that Amy had and the little girl giggled.

"Wyatt has real milk." Adam said, his eyes still on the tv, his voice bored.

Everyone quieted. "Who told you that?" Chris asked.

"He did and Drew."

Amy sighed, "You're not supposed to listen to Drew or to Wyatt. Uncle Cole said."

"I know… I'm not _listening_, I'm just hearing them." Adam stated, still without bothering to turn around. "It's not like either of them make sense, anyway."

"Why don't they make sense?" Chris's voice was soft.

The sighed dramatically tearing his gaze from the tv and fastening it on his older cousin, "'Cause how're you supposed to be happy when everybody else in the world is miserable? I mean if I've got real milk and Amy wants it but doesn't got it, how am I supposed to be happy drinkin it? And how come we're all supposed to be watchin the movie and you all keep talking?" the boy finished frowning.

Chris blinked at him a little, then grinned— god life was simple at ten.

"I don't get the appeal," he told everyone, "If you've seen this movie more than 2401 times why watch it again?"

Once again Adam rolled his eyes, "So we can watch it _together_." He stated, then with a sigh that said the older men in his family were simply hopeless, he turned back to the movie.

Chris grinned, turning to the twins and Amy.

"It's true. Watching that movie is the only thing we can all do together. It gets kinda boring around here, ya know." Mel stated simply.

Prue glared at her, "You could try volunteer at som-"

"Uh-No." Her sister interrupted her, "That's okay, I'll leave the good works to you, dearest twin."

Amy nodded, "Yeah, Prue, plus if Mel volunteered who would cook and play with us?" she asked.

"Thank you my sweetheart, at least _someone _appreciates my hard work."

Amy giggled, Prue rolled her eyes.

"Guys, the marshmallow!" Adam called from the living room, "You gotta come see the marshmallow!"

"Ooooh! Ooooh! Chris, down! Let me down!" Amy cried, waving at Chris to lower her from the counter.

He grinned and promptly lowered the small girl to the ground, she rushed into the living room and plopped down next to Adam.

"I can't believe she's gonna be eight." He whispered, "I still think of her a toddler…"

"Better get over that," Prue stated, "She'll be boy crazy before you know it!"

Chris's gaze narrowed, "Like you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, like Mel. I'm only crazy about one boy." She said firmly.

"You'll be lucky if you Dad doesn't tear to shreds."

"Daddy won't," Mel defended, "At least not until we bind Drew's powers."

"Thanks, that's comforting!"

"The MARSHMELLOW is ON!" Amy cried, obviously upset that the older members of the family weren't coming.

"You two go, I gotta get the cookies out of the oven." Chris told them.

Prue nodded and left, the kitchen was not her strong her suit. Mel however, set about to make glasses of milk.

"You don't have to make me one," Chris said as he carefully pulled their makeshift cookie sheet out of the oven.

"It's okay. I hate to bring it up, but… Uncle Leo keeps-"

"Then don't." Chris interrupted.

She sent him a glare, but didn't finish. They all knew and understood Chris's issues with Leo. It was just a given. She let it go.

A moment later they both entered the living room; Chris carrying the warm cookies and Mel with the glasses of milk.

"This is so cool!" Amy gushed, reaching for a cookie as Chris set it down and sat down.

Adam nodded, "Almost like before!" he cried reaching for a cookie too.

Chris froze, a glance at the twins showed they too had frozen. "Before?" he asked, but in his heart he knew the answer.

Somehow Adam remembered… he'd been young, three—when the Charmed Ones had died, but a night like this. Family gathered around the TV with cookies and smiles had been a regular event, at least once a week; and somehow Adam remembered.

The young boy nodded, "Yeah, all of us together…" he stated.

"Nuh-uh!" Amy cried, frowning, "Drew's not here!" she protested, then she added, "And Wyatt either… he's one of us… sort of," she looked to Chris, "Right Chris?"

He nodded, slowly, "Yeah… sort of…" he agreed.

She nodded back, pleased.

They were silent as they ate and drank and watched the fuzzy screen. Chris sighed, feeling something deep inside him unwind; it took a moment for him to understand what it was—his guard.

He didn't have to put up his guard here, didn't' have to shield his emotions and thoughts. All of Phoebe's kids had inherited heightened senses of awareness and perception… but it didn't matter, he didn't have to guard against them.

He could relax.

For now at least.

* * *

"How's the spell coming?" he asked Prue a few hours later. The movie had ended; they'd cleaned up, and put the younger kids to bed. Then promptly activated the protection crystals and cast an outward silencing spell—Adam and Amy wouldn't hear anything from outside their room, but those outside would hear if the children called out.

He'd hugged them tight before he'd put them to bed, acutely aware that he truly might never see them again. He was meddling in the past, changing the future—their future; he was changing _them_.

They hadn't asked if he'd be there when they woke up, they'd learned not to do that—to not expect more than right now.

They'd hugged him back and watched with quiet dark eyes as he tucked them in. He'd pressed a kiss to each forehead and told them to sleep tight; told them he loved them.

They'd kept silent.

He'd reached the door, then the tiny voice, "We love you too, Chris." Amy stated. And he knew, by her voice, that they knew—he'd be gone in the morning.

He avoided looking at the closed door now; sitting with his back to it. It made it easier.

"Not bad, it's pretty much done, I'm just tweaking it." She told him, not even looking up.

He nodded and got up heading to the little kitchen, "What about you Mel, how're the vanquishing potions coming?"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on Chris, I've been making vanquishing potions since I was seven." She stated.

He nodded, "I know, but these have to be really potent, Mel. Wyatt wouldn't just let anybody guard the book. They're gonna be powerful."

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah I know. I can handle it." She muttered, then her gaze sharpened, "You're supposed to be resting, not buggin me. Go sit over there and pester Prue."

He grinned, "I'm rested up." He proclaimed, an assertion that wasn't entirely true, but he was as rested as he was used to being in the last couple of months, "And Prue has to concentrate more… her work is creative… you're just mixing stuff—hopefully the _right _stuff." He teased, "Should you be putting that much mandrake in there?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, before he could respond though, the air shimmered and Cole appeared.

"Your back!" Mel cried happily.

"Hi Dad." Prue stated, still not really looking up.

"Hey, guys," Cole said his gaze scanning the three occupants of the room; noticing that his girls were busy and that although Chris was still too pale, he did look less haunted somehow. "… kids in bed?" he asked, quietly, after a moment.

Chris nodded, "Yeah, and protection crystals in place."

"Good, good…" he said, "We should get to the manor soon… how're the potions coming?"

"Well, now that Chris is here advising poor, uneducated little me on the art of potion making everything is going extra smoothly…" Mel replied sardonically, shooting her cousin a light glare.

A smirk crossed Cole's face as she approached them, "How many?" he asked.

"Forty-five and counting," Mel told him.

Chris's eyes widened, "Jeez, I think that's enough…"

She shrugged, "Better to be prepared."

"Where are gonna carry forty-five potions?" he asked.

"In a sack, Chris. Jeez, you really _have_ been in the past too long."

That garnered a chuckled out of Cole and Chris rolled his eyes.

"We should be heading out soon. I took longer than I expected to." He commented after moment of watching Mel put things prepare to put things away.

Chris nodded, "Yeah, we expected you like an hour ago. What happened?"

"Drew's outa control. I had to put him in a holding cell."

"Dad!" Prue cried, standing, "You can't do that!"

"I had to. He was literally, _terrorizing_ people." Cole explained, running a hand over his face.

"Wyatt would be proud," Chris hissed bitterly.

"Unfortunately he would be." Cole stated.

Then turned to his daughters, who were now standing side-by-side, "Just so we're clear, you two are staying here with the kids while I do this with Chris, okay."

"Aw Daddy! Come on!" Mel groaned, "You said I could help vanquishing!"

"I said you could help by _making vanquishing potions_," Cole clarified, "There's a difference."

"You didn't hear a word I said to you at Jeff's did you?" Prue accused.

"I heard, Prue, I heard _every _word you said." He told her with a slight emphasis and the girl blushed a little, he continued though, "I know that you and your sister are very capable and that you can handle everything Chris and I can, but the point is that I'm your father. And it's my job to keep you safe. For my peace of mind I need to know that Adam and Amy are safe. I need to know that the two of you are safeand I need to know that if the worst comes to pass, Wyatt can't tie you to any of this."

Prue sighed, "He'd be an idiot to think that you came up with the spell and potions by yourself... they've got our mom's and Aunt Paige's touches all over them."

Cole tilted his head to one side in acknowledgement of that, "Okay, let me rephrase... I need to know that he has a choice to ignore your obvious involvement. If you're actually _there_ when this goes down than he can't ignore that, he has to act..."

"This isn't... uh_, dangerous _is it?" Mel asked, moving closer, her tone suddenly worried, "I mean I know it's _dangerous_, but it's not like... deadly or suicidal or anything is it? I mean it's going to work, right? Call for the book, vanquish demons, bind powers, send book back, send Chris to 2004, get out— that's it, right?"

Prue nodded, "Yeah, that better be it; cause if it is like _suicidal _or something—it's not worth it. Binding his powers isn't worth it, Dad." She stated.

Cole smiled at them comfortingly, "That's the plan, Mel; simple and quick." He stated, turned away from them and pinned Chris with a look, "Did you rest?"

The younger man nodded, "Yep."

"He baked cookies." Mel replied.

"He _what?"_

"Baked cookies."

"With _what?" _Cole asked, "It's not like we have cookie ingredients lying around…"

Chris shrugged, "Well, they weren't top quality cookies but they were edible… flower, oatmeal, some sugar… they were okay…"

"We used some spices too." Mel added, "We have a lot of spices."

Cole met her gaze, "For potions."

"We made a tiny sacrifice," Prue stated, "It was nice Dad, we save you some; and Adam and Amy had a ball."

Cole sighed, a smile appearing on his lips, "Well… as long as you saved me some…" he stated.

Mel giggled.

Prue sighed, "I'm finished. This will send the book back to wherever Wyatt keeps it." She stated, handing the spell to her father.

He read it and passed it to Chris, who did the same and then passed it back.

"It's good." Chris stated.

She nodded, "Of course it is." She stated, in all seriousness, a glimmer of amusement in her dark eyes.

Chris grinned at her.

"It's past one-thirty, we should do this now." Cole stated; wishing he could give Chris more time… the boy deserved it, to be around his cousins, to grin and laugh and hell, bake horrible cookies too!

But he couldn't; the more time he spent here, the higher the risk of Wyatt finding out he was here—and then all hell would break lose.

Binding Drew's powers was important though. The girls didn't realize _how _important. If Drew fell to Wyatt's influence…

The consequences could be horrific; Drew had inherited mental abilities from his mother—the girls had too—but if Drew used those abilities to help Wyatt's cause…

The thought was not to be entertained. He would stop it from happening. He couldn't let his son become yet another monster in this family—one was more than enough.

Chris's grin faded slowly as he sighed, "Yeah, I guess we should." He said softly.

The smiles and amusement fled from both girls. They knew what was coming—a goodbye, perhaps a final one.

"Shit. I hated doing this the first time." Prue muttered, her gaze downcast.

Chris swallowed past a lump that had risen in his throat, completely and whole-heartedly agreeing with her. Saying goodbye had been hard enough the first time.

"I'm going to make things better." Chris stated, almost trying ot convince himself.

Mel nodded, "We know… but we… we're still going to miss you Chris; things aren't the same without you." She whispered as she stepped forward and pulled him into hug.

After a moment she whispered, "I love you Chris, don't forget that, okay; your family loves you—no matter what."

His hold on her tightened a little, she would never know how important those words were to him.

When she pulled back she gave him a shaky smile, "And I'm a much better potion maker than you…" she told him.

He smiled a little, doing his best to put up a brave front—as brave as hers, "Hey, you've moved on to flavored potions; I'm left in the dust…" then he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I love you too," he whispered.

Prue was next.

She didn't say anything, just hugged him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then whispered in her ear, "He's a good guy, babe; he'll take care of you and the others if you ever need it."

She nodded; pulling back and looking up into his face, "I know." She whispered, then, "… and you… _you'll_ take care of _yourself_, won't you Chris?" she asked worriedly, "Please… for me… I hate the thought of you… of you not…" she trailed off her dark eyes expressing all the things she couldn't bring herself to say.

He sighed, nodding slowly, "I'll try, Prue."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He confirmed.

She nodded, pulling away and looking to her father, "How long do you think this should take?"

He met her gaze, "If I'm not back in an hour and a half, take the kids and go to Headquarters."

"Daddy!" Mel cried, seriously worried now, "You said-"

"I know what I said, Mel, and I meant it. Everything should be fine. Everything should move smoothly. But if it doesn't, if I'm not back here in an hour and a half you will take the kids and go to Headquarters."

Prue shook her head, "Dad, we should come to the Manor to see if you need help-"

"NO." Both men cried simultaneously.

"You have to do what Uncle Cole says," Chris told them.

"Chris if you're in trouble-"

"You can't come to help. You can't get caught."

Mel released a longsuffering sigh, "You're being unreasonable. Prue and I can help, we-"

"He'll kill you." Chris interrupted her, his tone dull, "If he ever catches you… if you ever defy him, betray him in front of his regime… he'll kill you. He won't care. He almost killed me."

That was true. They'd all heard about how narrow Chris's escape had been last time; how close Wyatt had come to killing him.

"And that can't happen." Chris continued, "Someone has to carry on the Halliwell name the way it was meant to be carried on. Someone has to live up to the Charmed Ones' legacy; someone has to do it _right_." He whispered.

Prue shook her head, "Of course, but your assuming that we're going to get caught and-"

"LISTEN TO ME PRUDENCE," Cole's voice was soft, but implacable as he glared at his daughters, "YOU TOO MELINDA," he continued, "BECAUSE I'M GOING TO REPEAT THIS JUST ONCE MORE: IF I AM NOT BACK IN ONE HOUR AND A HALF, YOU WILL TAKE ADAM AND AMY AND GO TO HEADQUARTERS. NOT BECAUSE YOU WANT TO, NOT BECAUSE YOU THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA, NOT BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY SAFE PLACE FOR YOU IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG—BUT SIMPLY BECAUSE _I'M TELLING YOU TO._"

Both girls looked suddenly very subdued.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Yeah, Dad."

They said simultaneously.

"Give me your promise. Your word." He said, his tone more gentle now. He knew his daughters' rebellious streaks, their desires for adventure, their thirsts to practice what they knew—they were Phoebe's girls after all; but he needed them safe most of all, and he knew they would never break a promise.

They hesitated, then each girls said quietly, "I swear."

Cole sighed, nodding. "Okay then. We should go."

"Here." Mel told them, going back to the counter and picking up two vials, "Cloaking potions. You should take out the demon guards in the entire Museum before you summon the book."

The two men accepted the potions and drank. Both smiled a little when they were done.

"Haven't gotten that chocolate thing down yet, huh?" Chris asked.

"It's hard to make something taste like chocolate when you don't actually _have _chocolate," she stated.

"Isn't' there a way to summon the book _here_?" Prue asked, "It seems so much more dangerous to go to the Manor. That's his territory."

Chris shook his head, his mind back on business, "The spell summons the book to it's rightful place—the pedestal in the attic. And anyway, there's that portal right there that I can just open up."

Prue sighed, "Oh. That sucks."

Chris shrugged, but didn't comment.

"Let's go." Cole stated, eyeing his girls one last time, "Remember—you promised."

They nodded.

Carefully, Cole reached out and placed his hand on Chris's shoulder. "You ready?" he asked.

Chris met each set of eyes that was watching him—wishing he could stay; then he nodded firmly—this had been nice, but it was time to get back to work, "I'm ready." He told his uncle.

A moment later he felt the funny sensation of shimmering through space and prepared to land in the Manor attic once again.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It isn't as long as the others... I have the next one written, I might just post it so you'll get the quantity I've accustomed you too... hehe.

Wyatt will appear in this... and as many of you noted-- nothing is ever as easy as Cole painted it for his daugthers.

I've taken into consideration several people who asked that I not make Wyatt completely ruthless... let me put you all at ease.

My Wyatt is traditionally never completely ruthless. Sometimes... but rarely. In this fic he won't be completely ruthless.

But let's face it... you don't become ruler of the world -- magical and mortal by being a nice guy.

I hope I've balanced that I well.

**I hope you all!**

**Oh, P.S!** I'm not that good with fight scenes, so use your imagination! hehe.

* * *

"Okay, so far so good," Cole murmured as the two men headed back up to the attic. All the demon guards in the museum had been vanquished before being able to summon anyone. Chris had frozen the probes before they could transmit any information to Wyatt's central security system.

It would be an hour at least before someone noticed these probes had stopped transmitting—there were so many others around in the city.

Chris nodded, but remained silent as they opened the attic door. Both men knew that this wasn't the part of the plan that had them worried.

"Are you ready?" Cole asked after a moment, when they both stood before the pedestal; the hologramed book shimmering before them.

Chris nodded, "Yeah. You? You got the potions ready?"

"Yeah," he stated.

"Okay," Chris said and took a deep breath preparing to utter the spell.

"Wait." Cole said, putting a hand on Chris's arm, "If something… if this blows up in our faces… you get out of here, get back to 2004, Chris. No matter what happens here… you get back, okay? Just leave."

Chris met his uncle's dark eyes, the implication of what Cole was asking of him making him pale.

_Just leave._

Could he do that? If this went wrong, if they were attacked too heavily, if Wyatt was on his way… could he just leave, knowing that Cole would be captured; that the others would be left alone, that Drew would fall deeper under Wyatt's influence…

"If things go wrong… that'll be the only chance we have, Chris; you leaving." Cole interrupted his thoughts, his voice warm as he read his nephew's inner turmoil, "Our only hope would be in you changing all this…"

Chris said nothing, shoving the thoughts away, hopefully it wouldn't come to that; instead he took yet another steadying breath and quietly uttered the spell.

"**I call upon the ancient power**

**To help us in this darkest hour**

**Let the Book return to this place**

**Claim refuge in its rightful place."**

The moment that last word left his mouth, Chris knew—something was wrong.

The book didn't fall from the sky.

"We need to get out of here," he said, startled at the note of hysteria already entering his voice.

Cole frowned, "Let's wait a second, it doesn-"

Chris shook his head, "No, no… the spell works instantly-" he began, but his words were cut off by the dropping of the book onto the pedestal.

"See," Cole said, "There it is."

"No… no… let's get out of here…" Chris insisted, backing away, preparing to orb.

"NO." Cole growled, reaching for the book, "The Book is here. Let's just do it…" he stated, already reaching for it.

Chris shook his head, "No, don't-" he tried, but his uncle didn't listen; Cole moved to flip it open. The Book glowed, seemed to sizzle and the next instant he was flying backwards away from into a wall.

"Uncle Cole!" Chris cried and ran towards him, "Are you okay?" he asked anxiously, kneeling down next the man.

Cole nodded, "Yeah, yeah… you do it… apparently I can't touch the book…" he said huskily as he stood.

"No, it's not that… it never repels like that, this is diff-"

"Please, Chris…" Cole stated, his eyes pleading, "This has to be done…"

Chris sighed, eyeing the book warily as they neared it. He nodded slowly, but wasn't in anyway relieved when he was able to touch the Book. Something was wrong here… he knew it, could feel it, and would regret not listening to his instincts…

A moment later he heard Cole sigh in relief—they'd found the spell.

But it was too late.

He felt the change in magical energy, the cloak that descended over the manor— the block.

Wyatt was here.

"Chris what is it?" Cole asked, concerned when he felt the young man tense, when he noticed the way he'd paled, "Relax, just hold a minute… we found the spell…"

"It's not going to work." He hissed at his uncle, turning in circles as his eyes scanned the seemingly empty attic frantically.

"But…"

"He knows. He's here." Chris whispered, "I can feel it."

Cole froze; decisively he nodded, "Let's get out of-"

"We're blocked." Chris interrupted.

"Shit."

Chris moved quickly to one of the shelves that were preserved exactly as the Charmed Ones had left them.

"Chris, get out of here." Cole stated, catching up with the young man and grabbing his arm. "Recite the spell." He told him.

"No," Chris stated, his eyes scanning the shelf, "If I can mix-"

Cole's grip tightened, "Recite the spell." He hissed.

Chris shook his head, pulling away, "You said it yourself, we have to bind his powers." He said determinedly.

Cole opened his mouth to respond, but froze when a light chuckle resounded through the attic.

"Shit." He repeated.

Without a word, Chris shoved old knick-knacks aside and started gathering bottles of old potion ingredients.

He'd gathered a few of them to him, when suddenly a blast of energy sent him whirling backwards through the air and into a wall, the bottles flying out of his grasp.

"Chris!" Cole cried, running to the young man now sprawled on the floor.

Chris blinked, the air knocked out of him, his head swimming.

"Breath slowly," Cole warned, kneeling next to him and quickly scanning the attic as well, "Where is he?"

"I don't know…" Chris whispered, raspily, "He's gonna toy with us…" He said, trying to get up.

Cole helped him, "…the spell, Chris," he whispered, "Get out of here…"

"No, not yet…" the boy whispered back.

"There's nothing-"

"…did you miss me little brother…?" a quiet, ominous voice asked.

Both men froze.

Chris stepped forward, "Show yourself." He hissed.

Again the soft chuckle—laced with menace.

"And you Uncle Cole… how very disappointing…" the voice continued.

"Leave him out of this, it was my idea…" Chris stated.

"Your idea…huh," Wyatt stated, his voice soft, before Chris was suddenly slammed against the wall again.

"Dammit!" Cole cried, making a move to go to Chris again, but this time—he couldn't. Suddenly his feet were stuck to the floor.

"I can't move!" He told Chris who was unsteadily getting to his feet.

The younger man glared up at the ceiling with furious green eyes, "Don't be a coward Wyatt…" he growled, "Show yourself!"

There was no response.

"If you're going to kill me, at least have the balls to look me in the eye while you do it!"

The air vibrated for a moment. Then Wyatt appeared in the center of the attic, four demon guards with him.

His blue eyes remote and glassy as he eyed his little brother scornfully, "Oh, I _am_ going to kill you." He said almost mockingly.

Chris's chin tilted upwards slightly, "Let's see you try…" he hissed.

Wyatt chuckled again, "Cocky to the end, huh little brother…?"

"Who says it'll be my end?"

"I do."

"Arrogant, much?"

"Did you really think you'd be able to enter my domain without my knowledge?" Wyatt asked, switching the train of conversation. His tone calms almost congenial, as he seemed in no hurry to end his brother's life.

"Obviously I did." Chris hissed bitterly.

"You underestimate me."

Chris remained silent. Apparently he had.

The two brothers stared at each other. Wyatt broke the silence, "Give up your Resistance to me and I'll make your death quick." He offered.

Chris snorted in disbelief, his eyes narrowing, "Now _you_ underestimate me…"

Wyatt shrugged, "I will torture you for the information. You will break." He stated confidently.

"Wyatt, be reasonable!" Cole cried; even as the words left his lips, though, he knew them to be futile.

The blonde man didn't even shift to look at his uncle, "I will deal with _you _later." He told him. "For now…" he glanced at two of his demons, "Remove him to a cell." He ordered.

It was the moment Chris had waited for, with quick hand gestures he blew the demons that hadn't moved up, while Cole, with equally quick gestures, incinerated the two that moved towards him.

Wyatt made a hissing sound as he waved a hand, a moment later the room was full of demons, along with a few Darklighter's—with their crossbows pointed directly at Chris.

"The situation is hopeless for you Chris." He informed his sibling. "Take the other to a cell." He ordered after a moment, his demon staff quickly moved to do his bidding.

_The_ _other,_ being Cole.

This time both he and Chris held still until both demons had a hold of Cole's arms. Chris kept his gaze on Wyatt's eyes, holding the man's glare; every instinct in his body alert.

The demons began to shimmer Cole away; Cole counteracted the shimmer while simultaneously incinerating them. He reappeared instantly-- and free. The next second he shot out beams of fire directed at the Darklighter's as he rolled away from the fire balls aimed him.

Chris dropped to the ground and orbed to the other side of the room, near his uncle; now that there were no poisons arrows aimed him, he was free to move around. The demon's attentions were split as they tossed fire balls at the two men.

Chris quickly reverted fireballs away from himself and Cole back to the demons that'd sent them.

Wyatt let out a roar of rage, "STOP THEM!" He roared.

Chris would have laughed at his brother's outrage, if it weren't for the fact that he was trying to stay alive.

For whatever reason, Wyatt didn't seem to want to get involved in this particular fight. He was standing in the middle of the attic shouting orders and summoning more demons, but as of yet not _doing _anything.

Chris and Cole made their way over to each other.

"Can you orb?" The older man asked his nephew quietly as the two aimed, dodged and destroyed.

"Not out of here. Can you shimmer?"

"Nope."

"'Kay, we'll jump out the window."

"We'll _what_?" Cole asked, pausing to give Chris an incredulous look, and getting a fire ball in the shoulder for his efforts.

Chris winced for him, then nodded, "Yeah, just don't hit the ground…" he said and orbed to the other side of the room once again.

"Give it up, Chris." Wyatt's voice filled the attic as the boy killed more demons and neared the windows, "Don't make me come after you." He stated, almost amused.

"But that's the fun part," Chris taunted, using his TK to swing two demons in Wyatt's direction.

The older man ducked out of the way and watched as his minions slammed against the wall and slid down to the floor—unconscious. He whirled on Chris in time to see his brother freeze two fireballs and spin them back to their owner.

"ENOUGH!" He roared.

Chris looked over at him; he knew Cole was behind him closer to the window, but he also knew they had to do it simultaneously or else Wyatt would stop one of them.

"What's wrong Wy? Didn't actually want to get your hands dirty with your brother's murder?" he taunted.

He saw the fury flash in his brother's gaze; whatever resolve Wyatt had made to not participate in this fight was fading fast.

Just have to push a little harder...

"Or just afraid that now that I'm expecting you... you won't win..." he added.

"Chris." Cole hissed behind him as he took out demon after demon. The two brothers had pretty much forgotten about their uncle and the fact that he was slaughtering the remaining guards that Wyatt had summoned.

Chris didn't respond, his eyes were locked with Wyatt and he knew the instant his brother decided enough was enough.

His brother was so predictable.

A moment later he felt the invisible fist closing in around his throat. Before the grip tightened enough to choke him though, Chris counteracted the energy with TK; holding off Wyatt's strangle hold.

The older man's eyes narrowed and Chris waited for it.

An instant later, Wyatt waved his hand outwards towards him, intent on flinging him into another wall or table or chair...

Chris however, was intent on getting flung out a window...

He closed his eyes and focused on the incoming energy, stopping its blunt force with his own and manipulating it as a propelling device.

He flew backwards into Cole, who flew backwards out the window -- which shattered.

But before either could even attempt to respectively shimmer or orb, another force of energy swung them upwards and through the gaping hole again.

They didn't just land roughly on the ground, though, Wyatt propelled them across the attic into the far wall before letting them hit the floor.

Both men hit the ground conscious, but battered, bruised, and thanks to the glass from the window, cut up.

Chris struggled for breath as he lifted his gaze—and met Wyatt's narrowed, furious blue eyes; his older brother was breathing hard and his fists were clenched. "**_Must _**you _always _piss me off?" He hissed.

Chris groaned; a small burst of pleasure filling him that he'd managed to get underneath Wyatt's cold I-rule-the-world-and-no-one-can-stop-me attitude. It was a dangerous thing to do—getting under that facade—but damn amusing.

He started getting up, but didn't manage it before Wyatt had him flying through the air again; slamming him into a wall and suspending him while – as usual – cutting off his air supply.

"Wyatt, stop!" Cole ordered, pushing himself to his feet. His hands outstretched as he sent a surge of heated energy the blonde man's way.

It caught Wyatt off guard and he dropped Chris unceremoniously on the floor as he staggered back a few steps. He swung to his uncle, **"Don't tempt me, Cole!"** He roared, **"Stay the fuck out of this!"** With that he abruptly hit the older man with an energy bolt and watched coldly as his uncle slumped to the floor unconscious.

Then he turned on the few remaining demons in the room; who stood by, wishing they could disappear, and roared, "GET HIM THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL HIM!"

Quickly and with an efficiency that was lacking when the older man was conscious the demons dispatched their master's order.

Wyatt turned back to Chris then, noticing that the younger man was getting to his feet unsteadily. He started advancing on him, "The rest of you leave." He commanded of the demons, his voice once again calm and in control.

Instantly the attic was empty—save for two brothers.

"Are you getting the same sense of deja'vu I am?" Wyatt asked, his tone coldly mocking, "All we need is Bianca impaled somewhere…"

Chris's head shot up and he made a move to use his TK, "You bastard." He hissed.

But Wyatt anticipated the move, "Nuh-uh," he drawled, redirecting Chris's hand motion, "And that's not very complimentary to our parents."

Chris leaned back against the wall to weary to remain upright, his eyes emanating cold hatred.

The attic was silent.

Wyatt was the first to speak, "I'd prefer not to kill you, Chris." He stated simply, "You are my brother. I'll have to torture you a bit… you know make an example… but if you stopped being such a self-righteous prick I could-"

"No thanks." Chris interrupted smoothly; fighting against the waves of darkness that were threatening to overwhelm him.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Wyatt hissed, "You won't even hear me out!"

"Hear _what_ out? How great it is to terrorize people? How fun it is to go around killing stuff?"

"You kill too, Chris! Don't pretend you don't! So did our Mom and the Aunts! Our first memories involve killing!"

Chris bristled and forced himself to push away from the wall, "It's not the same thing!"

"IT IS!" Wyatt roared, taking step towards his brother, "The ONLY difference is that when _you_ do it it's a vanquish! When _I_ do, it's murder!"

"The difference is I don't kill innocent people!"

"Neither do I!"

"What the hell do you think Lizzie was?"

"She tried to kill me!" Wyatt yelled, "The people that die by my orders are _never truly innocent!"_

"**What the hell is your definition of an innocent?"**

Wyatt's eyes narrowed into slits and suddenly the attic floor shook, "SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"YOU DESERVED IT!" Chris growled, "STILL DO!"

Something flickered in Wyatt's eyes and for a moment Chris wondered if maybe it was something human—something _real_, but then it was gone; and the Source was back.

And the Source was pissed.

Chris saw it coming, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt the sensation of flying, then a moment later a blast of white-hot pain exploded throughout his body and a blast of tiny lights went off in his head.

He hit the floor with a thud and tried vainly to get up, but his body just wasn't cooperating, vaguely he registered the sound of footsteps nearing; the thought that he had to get up and fight, that he couldn't give-up, couldn't given in flashed across his mind, but the veil of darkness that descended over everything blocked off any of those options…

The veil of darkness left him completely at his brother's mercy—or lack there of.

* * *

Wyatt stared down at Chris's prone form; this would be the perfect moment-- the moment to end it.

This tiring struggle with his younger sibling. It consumed so much time and energy. So many resources were spent trying to find him, to control him, to quell his efforts; without his guidance that petty rebellion would eventually fade into oblivion…

Or it might not.

Chris was influential, but most importantly, he was Halliwell; and he had the rest of them on his side.

Drew was abandoning their ranks; the boy was ripe for the picking, ready to join Wyatt. But even with the added training Wyatt would provide, when push came to shove the twins could take Drew.

The twins were wicked powerful when they wanted to be. He'd seen them in action – true action- once. He'd purposefully sent a crew of demons to their deaths so he'd be able to watch them work.

And watch them he had; he'd seen the twins dispatched with a couple dozen demons in a few minutes. They were effective and quick—trained by Chris.

If he could get them to train under him, they'd be unbeatable-- he could make them ruthless; but they'd never go for it.

And Amy and Adam would follow in their footsteps.

His best and maybe his only chance at getting them to join him, was to get Chris first. They would follow Chris.

Logic told him that he didn't need his family, that he could do away with them and be finished with it. But somewhere inside him a quiet voice reminded him that yes, he ruled the world—both magical and mortal—but he was still Halliwell. And he knew: the core of his power was rooted in family.

Carefully, he knelt by Chris's still form and sighed. Maybe proclaiming that he would kill the little twerp had been hasty.

He had the kid in his custody now. He had time. Even Chris wasn't strong enough to endure constant torture… and especially not against him.

Not when Wyatt knew all of Chris's greatest fears; true, that lesson with Lizzie had blown up in his face—Chris had reacted in a completely unprecedented way.

But at the time Wyatt had done exactly as Chris had just accused him of doing, he'd underestimated his little brother; that wouldn't happen again.

No.

That wouldn't happen again.

Slowly he reached out and placed his hand on Chris's shoulder, blinking them out of the attic as he made plans for his little brother's welcoming party.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter

**Author's Note**: Okay, here's the next chapter... I hope you enjoy it. Leo's in this one. I'm shifting my focus to include to most of the men and I've introduced a new character. Don't worry, I won't be focusing on her.

The primary focus is Chris.

I'm not medically inclined in the least, so just like last chapters fight scenes-- use your imagination. lol.

Anyway... enjoy!

* * *

Pain. 

That was his first impression as he slowly regained consciousness. The pain was everywhere; in his shoulder, in his back, in his side, but especially in his head. It felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to his head.

No, no jackhammer, he realized as he tried to open his eyes …just Wyatt…

He had to get up, he had to fight…

But even as the thoughts materialized he knew he wouldn't be able to carry them out; not when just opening his eyes was hardship.

Surprisingly, he found himself in a bedroom; he quickly became aware of the fact that other then the excruciating pain—he was comfortable. He was lying in a bed for starters, not hanging from the ceiling like he'd been last time he'd woken up after passing out in Wyatt's presence.

The wave of nausea that assaulted when he tried to sit up made him gasp and elicited a light chuckle from across the room.

"Ouch, I wouldn't do that for awhile, Chris… try to move, that is." Wyatt drawled, and was suddenly standing over Chris.

"I considered healing you; but you're easier to manage when you're hurt." He continued staring down at him.

Chris said nothing, why bother?

"We're going to try and patch up our relationship, Chris." Wyatt stated, almost pleasantly. "You're going to recuperate like a normal human being, at normal human being pace; and while you're doing that, we're going shut down your little rebellion and move our cousins into this house."

Chris snorted in disbelief; then winced at the effort.

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Chris."

"You can't turn me," the younger rasped out, surprised at how hoarse he sounded, "… I won't be turned…" he continued, his voice getting weaker, "… might as well kill me now…"

Wyatt chuckled again, "We'll see." He said cryptically; then bent down and stared into Chris's face, "After all, you wouldn't want one of the kids to get hurt would you…? And they could… if you prove to be too difficult…"

Chris jumped a little, caught off guard by the veiled threat; then lunged for the older man's face, growling, "You asshole," but Wyatt had anticipated the move, hell he'd provoked the move, and stepped back quickly; smirking as Chris tumbled off the bed.

"I told you, you shouldn't move." Wyatt stated.

Chris groaned. The room was swirling and tilting, tiny dots danced in his vision, and there just seemed to be pain everywhere. He couldn't move, it was getting harder to draw a breath and he knew that there was no way he'd be able to fight Wyatt like this, hell there was no way he would be able to get off the floor like this.

Wyatt released a heavy sigh and with a wave of his hand telekinetically lifted his brother off the floor and dropped him back on the bed.

"Your welcome." He said smugly as Chris elicited another small groan as he leaned forward and buried his head in his hands.

If he could only get the jackhammer to stop and the world to hold still and the dots to stop dancing he might be able to _do _something… but he couldn't; everything was fuzzy and just turning his head made him feel disoriented.

The bed sank suddenly and he felt a hand shove him down onto the pillow, "You have a fever; along with a variety of other ailments including but not limited to burns, cuts, and a concussion. In other words, stop being an idiot and stay still."

"Like you care."

Again that indolent chuckle, "Fishing for compliments, little brother?" The blonde man asked, reaching out and ruffling his little brother's hair.

Chris found the strength to jerk away.

Wyatt's amused expression and tolerant attitude vanished in an instant. Roughly he wrapped his fingers around Chris's jaw and yanked the boy's face toward him, ignoring the flash of pain that lit across the younger man's face, "I've got you so well monitored you won't be able to blink without one of my guards reporting it; you're trapped here—and this is your last chance."

The grip tightened, "I'd like to have you with me, Chris." The man stated, "But. I. don't. need. you." He said coldly, echoing the words of their last encounter.

With that said, he roughly tossed Chris's face away and stood. He walked to the door and opened it, a woman entered the bedroom.

"You'll care for him; make him comfortable." Wyatt ordered, "You will, however, not speak to him." He finished.

The woman nodded.

"Her name is Lucy; she's mortal, Chris, so behave yourself. I'll see you later." Wyatt called out; then turned and walked out the door.

* * *

The pacing was really doing him no good. 

It wasn't helping him relax or come up with a plan or easing the sense of fury that permeated his being.

It was, however, irritating one of the guards posted in front of his cell, so that was a bonus.

The only one he could think of in this situation. He knew he could get out; he hadn't made it this far without learning a few things. Not to mention it wasn't the first time he'd escaped from one of Wyatt's cells. But that wasn't the point.

The point was -- Wyatt had Chris.

And Cole couldn't abide that. He had to get his nephew out of here. Who knew what the hell Wyatt was going to do to him…

He hated this; this not knowing!

And Wyatt would know that.

He'd awoken – healed and imprisoned – hours ago; and as of yet, he knew nothing of what was going on.

The guards had obviously been ordered to not speak to him. Ordered to do nothing but make sure he didn't escape. They hadn't reacted to anything he'd said—or threatened.

He had to get out of here.

He sighed, slowing his pacing down. There was only one way to get a chance at escaping—the usual.

Someday Wyatt would learn that placing members of his family in the care of his guards just wasn't practical. He ultimately ended up losing several guards to a fiery death and the family member to the world at large.

In keeping with tradition, Cole set about to create a distraction—a tiny one, just a small explosion and a few conjured shadows, but the guards were wound so tight that they reacted in predictable fashion—kill everything that moves.

A few more explosions and shadows had the guards posted in front of his cell moving to go see what was going on.

Idiots.

He allowed himself a small smile as he prepared to blast out of the cell. His oldest nephew always seemed to forget that his uncle was half demon—not just any demon either—the original Source's protégée.

With a fabulous display of fire power Cole burst his out of the cell, creating chaos and mayhem in this particular sector of Wyatt's pseudo-Manor as the kids called it. A demon spotted him and sent an energy ball his way. Cole promptly sent it back; that drew attention to himself, but nothing he couldn't handle. In truth the guards were too busy sounding alarms and worrying over imagined threats to pay him much attention.

Idiots.

He always did attribute his intelligence to his human half.

But still… there was enough demon in him to feel a burst of satisfaction at the chaos around him, with a smug smile on his face he shimmered out.

He wouldn't be going far though… at least not until he'd found Chris.

But for now, let Wyatt think he'd gotten away.

* * *

He had to get out of here; out of this prison, because that's what it was, what _he_ was—a prisoner; just like every other time he'd been in the pseudo-manor. 

Except this time Wyatt had wizened up; not only had he decided to let his little brother heal like _a normal human being_ which meant attaching him to an IV line, but this time he'd placed said little brother in the pseudo-home-like area of the pseudo-manor… where there was less likely to be a commotion, where the guards were more attentive; less edgy, where Wyatt was always close at hand, and mostly where Chris had a very large possibility of running into his father.

"I know you're not mute… you're just being stubborn," he stated, glaring at the young woman who were catering to his every whim—literally. He could command her to stand on one foot while feeding him gourmet chocolate pudding and she would do it.

The only thing she wouldn't do was speak.

He had to admit though, her care of him could not be faulted. She was kind, he could sense that much. And he knew instinctively that she knew exactly who he was—his mission and all. He would catch her watching him sometimes, but she wouldn't meet his eyes, not once. She fed him and helped him sit up, she gave him medicine and water, she pressed cool cloths to his face when his fever ran high, and she changed the bandages on all his wounds—but she never met his gaze.

It was fuckin annoying.

"He won't find out," Chris tried now. "He's only bluffing, I know, I'm his brother remember… just tell me how many guards are posted outside…"

Yesterday was little more than a pain clouded haze; he'd been miserable, feverish, and panicked. Panicked because no matter how tired and weak he was, there was always that little voice inside him that wouldn't let him rest.

That little voice that reminded him of how many had died, of how many lives had been destroyed; that reminded him it was his job, his responsibility to change it, to make it better; reminded him that the clock was ticking, that he was running out of time…

And then the dreams…

Nightmares—over and over again; made worse by the fever. Everything destroyed, the city, his family, his love… everything gone… and Wyatt, in the middle of it—an amused smirk on his face—cold, arrogant, powerful, deadly, unbeatable…

Utterly lost.

It was like every nightmare he'd ever had merged into one.

He sighed now, laying back and closing his eyes. Lucy was obviously not going to say a word. He couldn't blame her really; Wyatt punished severely those who defied his orders.

He'd have to figure this out all on his own; and he was going to do it now. While Wyatt still thought him too weak to try.

Technically speaking, he _was _too weak to try… but things like exhaustion had to be pushed aside in favor of surviving and all.

He took a deep breath; pulling in his focus. Using those lovely whitelighter sensing powers he'd inherited from Daddy Dearest. The senses he hadn't wanted to use in favor of conserving strength—but he couldn't wait, the clock was ticking and Lucy wasn't talking.

Carefully he expanding his area of focus, feeling of the air for auras…

Shit.

Four.

Four guards posted just outside his door. Big Brother was taking no chances, this time, huh? There were too many guards, too close—he wasn't strong enough to take them on, he had nothing to promote a distraction with and most of all, Wyatt had been smart enough to place a mortal – an innocent – in the room with him.

He couldn't do anything that would endanger this girl.

There had to be another way. There was always another way…

Always a weak link…

The thought came to him softly… always a weak link, always a soft spot.

And for Wyatt Matthew Halliwell it had a name.

Dad.

Chris's eye shot open and he made a move to sit up; then hissed in pain when his body protested the move. Instantly, gently hands were leaning him back—and holding him there. She wasn't allowed to speak, but through his suddenly blurred vision could see her frowning.

"Look at me." He commanded roughly, his voice gruff from the bursts of pain coming from his side and his shoulder and his head…

Her gaze lifted—to his forehead.

"In the eyes," he continued, ignoring the pain and her hands as she tried to keep him down. "I want to see you to look me in the eyes."

She sighed and that made him smirk. A moment later her gaze shifted and he found himself looking into pointed pale green eyes.

She couldn't talk, but in that gaze he read disapproval.

"Thank you." He said, brushing her hands aside as he sat up.

She frowned again, but didn't try to lie him down. Instead she took a step back.

He smiled at her, "Come on, yell at me. You know you want to. You're a doctor or a nurse or something, I can tell. You're an expert and you know I should be resting. Not sitting up in bed chatting… come on tell me so. The guards can't hear you. Wyatt's not here."

She almost smiled, he read it in her eyes-- but she didn't.

He sighed again, letting his smile fade a little, but not completely. "Okay, fine." He said, "I'm guessing you were also ordered to do exactly as I say, right?"

She remained silent—surprise, surprise.

"I want to see my Dad. Go tell Wyatt that I want to see Dad." Chris stated, earnestly. Trying his hardest to sound like a sick, little boy in need of "Daddy"—that little boy he'd sworn never to be again.

The girl stared at him. A dead-eyed stare, that somehow made him feel like she saw right through him.

He almost grinned at her; but didn't. Instead he leaned his head, which actually _was_ pounding, onto his hand and looked up at her through veiled lashes—this always worked.

"Please." He whispered.

She sighed, narrowing her eyes; but a moment later she was moving to the door. He watched her open it and whisper something to one of the guards outside.

A moment later she was standing by the bed again; her face impassive-- her eyes yelling a big, fat "_There!" _at him.

He wanted to chuckle. But he didn't, instead he closed his eyes and lied down. He really was tired. And his head was pounding so much; it would be so easy to just lay here and relax, to forget.

He was comfortable and warm and well-fed; Wyatt was trying to lure him. It was a trap, as deadly as all the others—maybe more so. Because this time, Chris barely had the strength to fight him.

He felt a cool hand on his forehead and his eyes flickered open; his vision was blurry again… that was weird, he thought, he hadn't moved this time. Her eyes were studying him; she had pretty eyes.

But he could feel his own sliding shut again. Sleep was crowding in. He felt it, creeping up on him; he tried to fight, to push it away—sleep brought dreams, and dreams brought terror.

There was nothing he could do though.

Sleep won.

* * *

"Well?" Wyatt asked impatiently, his gazing searching the room before landing on her, "What's the problem? He's asleep." 

"He would like to see his father," Lucy stated calmly.

Wyatt gave a light chuckle. Lucy stared at him.

He frowned, arching an eyebrow, "You're serious?"

"Yes, he requested that I tell you that he would like to see his Dad."

Wyatt's gaze flickered to the young man lying on the bed a few feet away, "Did he now?"

"Yep."

"I wonder…?" Wyatt mused, "What angle could he be working…?"

His little brother was so freakin skillful when he wanted to be it was scary.

Chris couldn't stand their father; everyone knew that-- so if Chris was asking for him—there was an angle.

"Well, if you wanna know what I think…?"

Wyatt nodded, his gaze still on Chris, "Yeah, go ahead."

"He's doing better, physically. But I think… well, he's having nightmares, Wy, and it is common after episodes of the like to seek comfort. Perhaps he hopes to find it your father."

Comfort in Dad?

Yeah, right.

Chris had never sought comfort in Dad—well, maybe not _never, _but certainly not in a long time, probably not since he'd hit five or six.

Chris sought comfort in him—or at least he used to. Until, he'd decided that they were no longer brother and it would be fun to travel to the past and destroy everything Wyatt had built.

But before that… it had always been Wyatt who'd comforted after a nightmare. Dad was never there and Mom would get so worried. Wyatt would just roll his eyes and remind his little brother that whatever it was would have to get through him first to get to Chris—and that was always enough for Chris, that had always chased the nightmares away.

"What kind of nightmares?" he asked.

"He hasn't said. And I haven't asked."

A smirk flashed across Wyatt's face, "He's tried to get you to talk."

"Yeah, he has." Lucy replied, the same flash crossing her face.

He whirled on her suddenly, "So tell me Luce, what do you think of my baby brother?"

She met his gaze steadily, "He's charming and good-looking; and he has this little-boy quality that makes you want to protect him. And he uses all those qualities to distract the world from the fact that he's as dangerous as they come when he wants to be."

Wyatt smirked again, "That's why I keep you on staff, Luce, you can read people like the back of your hand." He sobered suddenly, "Should I be worried?" he asked.

She tilted her head to one side, "Honestly?" she asked him.

He sighed, "Yes, honestly. I've always valued honesty from you."

"You know each other." She said seriously, "Perhaps better than anyone else in the world. Therefore, you are evenly matched."

Wyatt remained silent, after a moment she continued, taking a tentative step towards him, "We've known each other for a long time, Wy; not many people know that, he certainly doesn't."

"High School." He whispered.

She nodded, "I don't lie to you. I never have."

"I know that."

She glared suddenly, "Stay out of my head."

He smirked, "I don't stay out of anyone's head; your point?"

She sighed, her expression clearing; becoming thoughtful, "You should be worried," she whispered, "Because he's just like you. He doesn't want to, but he will—if he has to."

She finished quietly, sadly.

Wyatt understood. He'd known it for a long time now. This struggle, this fight… it could only end in one way. Brother against brother—one would die.

It was the only way.

Bringing Chris here, keeping him here… it was his last attempt; and he wouldn't let himself believe it was futile. His brother didn't have to join him, if he just stopped fighting… that would be enough.

"It doesn't have to be-"

"It isn't your concern, Luce." He interrupted, "I'll talk to you about anything; but not that…"

She sighed, "You took over the world, Wy; and you won't talk about it…"

"Taking over the world was consequential; it was something else I was after…" He told her simply.

"You won't talk about that either." She told him; then gave sent him the same pointed look Chris had been treated to earlier, "Are you going to get your father or not?" she asked.

"Not." Wyatt replied instantly, "He's working an angle, I know it."

Lucy nodded, choosing not to contradict him, "Do you want me to stay with him again tonight?" she asked.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then "Yes," he stated and Lucy stepped back; she'd been friends with Wyatt a long time, she knew that tone. Friend-time had ended, he was stepping back into the role of Emperor. "But I… will relieve you sometime tonight. Then tomorrow morning you may resume your duties."

She nodded.

"You can talk to him if you want."

She nodded again. She didn't have much to say to the Emperor.

Slowly, he nodded back.

A moment later she was alone with her sleeping patient.

* * *

The mist was everywhere; choking him, making him dizzy, mixing with the shadows and the voices and the images that wouldn't leave him alone. 

"_You have to go back; it's the only way to stop him…" _

The voices wouldn't stop, no matter where he turend, they followed him-- plauged him.

"…_change all this…" _

No matter where he turned-- darkness, mist, images of death and destruction... of hate and anger.

"_I don't want to see you anymore." _

"… _go back…" _

"…_only way…" _

"… _don't need your help."_

"… _don't want to see you…" _

The words and images merging, becoming one...

"… _change all this…" _

Everything swirling and spinning; voices echoing no matter how hard he ran, no matter where he turned... following relentlessly...

"_I don't need you."_

* * *

"Hey, hey… shhh, it's just a dream… wake up… come on…" Lucy murmured as she gently shook her sleeping patient, but the boy seemed to be almost trapped in whatever dream tormented him. 

And he'd been doing so well, too, she thought.

He'd slept for nearly six hours without interruption. The most since she'd met him, usually a nightmare would appear within two hours, three at most; this time she'd almost begun to hope he was past it.

Instead, he seemed to be suffering from his worst one yet. Of course it could have to do with the sudden and unexpected fever that had afflicted him a couple of hours ago. She'd had to re-insert the IV she'd removed in order to medicate him.

His thrashing became more violent suddenly; and she started panicking. He was going to pull said IV out. "Chris, come one… stop it. It's just a dream. Wake up!"

"Shit." She hissed, as he jerked his arm away from her. She climbed onto the bed and pinned his arm to the bed.

"Wake up…!" she yelled, but she couldn't remove her hands from his arm.

Suddenly, there was another pair of hands restraining the boy's movement. She looked over and found Wyatt.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"He's having a nightmare, he can't wake up." She said.

"What can I do?" he asked, softly and she blinked.

It was Wy; that was surprising. "Wy" didn't usually make more than one appearance a day.

"Here, hold his arm down so he doesn't pull out the IV. I'll be right back." She told him.

He nodded sinking down on the side of the bed and reaching for his brother's arm as Lucy flew off the bed.

Wyatt's gaze remained trained his brother's feverish face; noting the boy seemed managed to seem both pale and flushed at the same time; his own face utterly impassive.

A moment later Lucy emerged with a wet washcloth, "This might at least calm him somewhat if not wake him up." She told Wyatt.

He nodded, watching as Lucy gently pressed the cool cloth to his brother's face.

"Come on…" she murmured, "Wake up."

Chris's thrashing slowed and his eyelashes fluttered.

"That's it… come on… it's just a dream…" Lucy continued.

The boy's body relaxed and he released a small whimpering sound. Slowly Wyatt released him.

"Shhhh, it's okay…" Lucy soothed, "You're okay…"

"No... no, no…" he murmured, shaking his head, trying to open his eyes and failing miserable, "… no, Wy, no…"

Her eyes went to Wyatt instinctively, in time to catch the flash of surprise that crossed the man's face.

"... no, please...no, no..." the whimpers continued and with that intuitiveness that Wyatt paid her to have, she sensed the way something in him changed; the way he melted.

His hand went to the boy's forehead, smoothing back a lock of dark hair, "Shhh, it's okay, Chris."

Lucy jumped a little in surprise, then tried to cover it quickly by turning away for a moment.

She couldn't help _but_ be surprised, though. That tone-- so sweet, so loving; so utterly unexpected coming from this usually harsh and unemotional man.

Turning back to the patient though, she shot Wyatt a quick look and found undeniable proof of what she'd been sensing for years now. Wyatt loved his little brother.

It seemed to defy all reason. It certainly didn't fit in with any of his actions towards the younger man, but it was there nonetheless.

And at this moment-- it was clear as day.

Chris lifted heavy eyelids to reveal hazy, unfocused aqua green eyes. Wyatt's gaze was intense as he studied the younger man.

Chris drew in a shaky breath, "Wy...?" he rasped out.

"I'm here, Chris." The older man responded, his had still gently smoothing his brother's hair.

"... hurts..." he whimpered, as his eyes began sliding shut again.

She watched as Wyatt's jaw hardened suddenly and she realized that it must take him a lot of restraint to not just heal his little brother.

His gaze shot to her abruptly, "Why is he in pain?" He growled.

And if it weren't for the underlying concern she read in his eyes, she would've bristled at his questioning her skills; but she didn't, instead she spoke calmly, almost gently, "He has a concussion, Wy, I can't give him anything too strong."

"But he's in pain." The man replied as if that took care of everything.

She sighed, "I can't-"

"You're a professional, fix this. I don't want him in pain." It was a completely ridiculous thing to say.

A completely illogical thing to say.

They both knew that Wyatt had put Chris in this position; and that he'd done it before as well.

She tilted her head to one side, "Then heal him." She said softly.

Her words were so simple, so logical; but he couldn't—he wouldn't. Healed, Chris would escape or try to escape; he would fail, he would die—either way Wyatt would lose him.

He stood up abruptly, taking a few steps back; distancing himself from his brother, from the emotions that were suddenly pulsing through him.

"No." he forced himself to say, "That is not an option." He stated. "Do what you can."

She met his gaze and he read in them, what no one else would dare let him see, disappointment.

"I always do." She whispered, then shifted and returned her gaze to Chris. He was sleeping a little more calmly now.

"Stay with him a minute, while I go put together a mild pain reliever…?" she asked a moment later.

Wyatt nodded; he would stay, but he had no intention of getting near that bed again. A moment later he was alone with his brother.

The kid didn't look so tough right now, he thought. In fact, right now he looked rather pathetic; pale and sweaty, small and vulnerable. Right now, he looked a little too much like the little kid he'd once been. The little boy who'd come to his older brother for everything—because there wasn't anything Wyatt couldn't fix.

He balled his fists and put the image of that little boy out of his head; that was a long time ago. That little boy didn't exist anymore; and neither did his tow-headed big brother—the one who would never in million years let his baby brother hurt over anything when he could fix it.

The urge to just heal him, was strong; it always had been. It was the same every time he had Chris in his custody-- torturing him was nothing. Knowing that his brother was in pain and not doing anything about it, that was the hard part. The part he always failed at. In the past he'd always healed Chris afterwards. He'd never done this; never stood by while his little brother writhed in pain.

Chris muttered something in his sleep and Wyatt found himself taking a step toward him. "Stop that," He growled as he took an unconscious step towards the bed.

He didn't want to hear any more mutterings, didn't want a glimpse into Chris's nightmares—because he knew, that he stood at the source of his brother's terrors.

But instead of calming down, the sound of Wyatt's voice seemed to make Chris more upset. His eyelids flickered open for a moment as his he tossed his head and made a futile attempt to sit up. He dropped back down instantly, too weak to sustain his own weight, and releasing a small whimper.

The whimper cut into his thoughts; he found himself taking another forward.

"If you stopped fighting me, this wouldn't happen." He stated; his tone less harsh than before, but still cold.

Chris continued to thrash, but weakly now; as though he'd exhausted all forms of energy left. Somehow this was harder to watch, "You have only yourself to blame." Wyatt hissed through clenched teeth.

"... I'm sorry..." the words were moaned as the boy shook his head against the pillow.

Wyatt started a little, the words surprising him; he took a step closer to Chris, his gaze intent on the boy's face.

"I wish you were, Chris." He whispered his tone suddenly soft.

But there was no response from the unconscious boy. Wyatt found himself sitting on the side of the bed again; his hand almost of its own accord reaching out to touch Chris's arm.

"Things would be so different if you were," He continued, his tone almost longing. "We could stop this... if you were sorry..." Wyatt considered, "I would never hur-"

"I thought you said you weren't going to do that?"

The words jolted him out of the contemplative mood he'd fallen into; abruptly he realized that the hand lying on Chris's arm was glowing and that the younger man's feverish struggle had lessened.

He jumped off the bed as if burned and whirled on Lucy when he heard her light chuckle.

But she knew the difference between Emperor-Rage and Wyatt-Rage; she knew which to fear— and this was not it.

"You didn't even notice..." she said grinning as she walked passed him and towards Chris, "You were healing him and you didn't even realize it."

"I didn't heal him." Wyatt muttered.

"No." she said, her tone serious as she checked Chris over, "Not much anyway. But you did a little."

"I did not."

She looked up meeting his gaze, "Maybe consciously you didn't; but your hand was glowing Wy, and that glow was seeping into him."

Wyatt stared at her; then his gaze shifted to Chris. Several long, silent moments later he spoke, his voice once again frigid.

"I'll have someone inform our father that he's here."

Lucy nodded slowly, looking away from him-- he wasn't going to discuss it. Seconds later she heard the door open and close. Wyatt was gone.

* * *

Soft murmurings pulled him out of a dark, turbulent abyss. The room spun a little as he blinked, trying to bring everything into focus. He drew a deep breath and discovered immediately that he felt somehow stronger. 

"That's right sleepy-head, wake up," a soft voice stated.

He turned his head slowly and found Lucy looking at him with an amused smile on her face.

He blinked at her.

Her smile widened, "It's nice of you join us," she continued.

"You speak," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

She chuckled and a moment later she was moving in behind him; lifting him up a little and pressing a glass of water to his lips.

"Thanks," he breathed, when she pulled away.

"Your welcome," she stated; then added, "Since your awake now, I'm going to let the two of you catch up."

He frowned at this cryptic statement and followed her gaze. His languid gaze landed on his father standing a few feet away. He blinked at the site and then jumped in surprise his smirk fading as his eyes widened.

"Hi, son." His father stated calmly, his gaze a cool.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Chris asked, his eyes wide, his throat suddenly tight.

He couldn't deal with Leo right now, he just couldn't. He didn't have the energy, the strength to hold himself together.

"You asked me to get him, remember?" Lucy told him, her voice suddenly concerned. Her hand was on his wrist suddenly, checking his pulse.

Right.

He reminded himself.

Leo.

The weak link; the soft spot.

His best possibility of breaking free.

For _that _he'd _have _to hold it together. He didn't have the luxury of falling apart in the face of his father's disapproval and disappointment—he had survival in mind; his and that of others.

"If you'd rather he leave, he will." Lucy stated with quiet authority. His gaze flickered to her, and he realized suddenly that there was more to his nurse than he'd first thought.

"No," he whispered, "You're right, I asked for him…"

Her gaze was concerned as she drew bit nearer to him, "You've gone a shade paler in the last few seconds, Christopher." She stated, "If there's a problem, let me know. You just pulled through a rough night and I don't want you slipping into another fever, got it?"

"You're talking to me." He pointed out.

"Wyatt paid us a visit last night." She informed him.

Chris registered the information, nodding slowly, "I'll be okay," he stated.

She nodded straightening, then she shot Leo a quick glare, "Don't upset my patient." She warned.

And to Chris's surprise, his father grinned at her, "Go get some breakfast, Luce. We'll be fine here." He told her.

A moment later, Chris was alone with his father.

"You know her?" Chris asked softly.

Leo nodded, "She was in Wyatt's classes in high school… they were friends, still are."

So his nurse wasn't as innocent as she looked, he thought bitterly.

After a quiet moment, he took a deep breath and struggled to sit up. Pain shot through his side and he gasped.

Leo was there suddenly, "Easy son," he murmured.

Chris hissed and did his best to pull away, only causing himself more pain.

"Chris stop, let me help you!" Leo reprimanded.

"Heal me then!" Chris cried, "That'll help."

Leo sighed, releasing his son who was now halfway sitting up in the bed, propped up against a few pillows.

"Wya-"

"And you're nothing but his lapdog, right Leo?" Chris snarled.

Leo scowled, "That isn't true Chris; and what the hell do you mean _Leo _I'm your Dad!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Whatever, if you were my Dad; you'd heal me…"

"You and your brother need time to mend this rift-"

"You can't mend the Grand Canyon Dad… and that's what's separating Wyatt and me—hell, it's more like the Pacific Ocean."

"If you gave him a cha-"

"He's killing people!"

"I'm not going to argue with you about this!"

"Of course you're not! You're not even going to listen to me! YOU NEVER DO!"

"I listen to you, Chris. The one who doesn't listen is you. You won't hear explanations or justification-"

"NOTHING JUSTIFY'S THE MURDER OF AN INNOCENT!" Chris roared; then bent forward as the world lurched and tiny bright dots danced in front of his eyes.

"Take a slow, deep breath…"

He heard his father say softly from a far distance. Vaguely he registered the soothing feeling of a hand rubbing circles on his back…

"Shhhhh, it's okay… just breathe…" Leo continued to murmur.

Slowly, the ringing in his ears stopped and felt the world stop spinning. He lifted his head slowly, as if testing the waters; then finished sitting up straight.

Leo back away. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." He stated, "You should be resting."

"All we ever do is upset each other," Chris muttered wearily, "In whatever time."

Leo frowned suddenly; remember where exactly his son had been. "I can't believe you did something so stupid, Chris." He stated, disapprovingly, "What were you thinking?" the older man reproached, "You know better than that… you know how dangerous time travel is…"

The young man stared at his father in shock, he opened his mouth, but no words came out.

A moment later he attempted again, "You can't- you seriously-I mean-" he sputtered, before collecting his thoughts, "Are you seriously _reproaching_ _me?"_

"You can't expect me to condone your traveling to the-"

"Why not? You condone murder!" He yelled, his green eyes flashing, "Don't talk to me about expectations, Dad! Don't make me bring up how _I_ would _expect_ **you** of all people to know the difference between good and evil! How I would expect you to stop your son from murdering innocents! How it would be expected that an _Elder_ would frown upon the utter chaos that his own child wreaks on the world!"

Leo's gaze narrowed, "Things have changed since you've been gone Chris; the world is not nearly as chaotic."

"Oh well jee; isn't that great! Wyatt's bringing order to the planet he demolished!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Just shut up Dad! Just shut up and leave! I've changed my mind! I don't want you here! I want you gone! The sight of you makes me sick!" he cried; and hated himself for every word he uttered.

Because it wasn't Chris- Leader of the Resistance talking; it was Chris Halliwell. And that was inexcusable. Chris Halliwell and no right to make an appearance right now when Chris- Leader of the Resistance needed to put into action his plan of escape.

There was no time for childish outbursts; for the venting of the absolute disappointment he felt for his father. He was supposed to be buttering his father up, tapping him for information, being nice and sweet—to get his father to help him.

This was not the way.

He had to push those emotions away; he had to do this like a job, like any other job.

But it was hard to do that, to work this like any other job when there tears stinging the back of his eyes and a lump in his throat.

"Chris please…" Leo cried, sincere desperation in his tone, "Stop this! Stop hating me for something you don't understand."

Chris shook his head, swallowing hard and frantically trying to push everything away.

"I haven't seen you in over a year…" Leo continued, "Do have any idea how worried I've been…?" he whispered.

"Oh, please Dad," Chris hissed bitterly, "Like you need me around…"

"You're my son Chris. I always need you around." The words were quiet, sincere. And Chris looked away, not wanting that from his father.

He was going to use his father. He _had _to.

And nothing more.

"I didn't know you were here. I was surprised when I heard that… that you'd asked for me." The words continued, just as soft and gentle. Chris kept his gaze averted.

"I've missed you Chris."

This was it. All he had to do was say he'd missed his Dad too… just be sweet…

But he couldn't… Chris- Leader of the Resistance, wasn't making an appearance; instead Chris Halliwell gave a disbelieving snort.

"You told me all I ever did was cause trouble."

Leo smiled a little, "And it's true." He asserted, "But I still missed you." He added steadily and before Chris could say another word Leo was suddenly sitting beside him on the bed; pulling him into a warm embrace.

He went rigid.

But his father didn't let go, "I missed you because your mine, Chris, and whether you believe it or not, your important to me. I care about you. I love you."

Chris pulled away, "Then help me, Dad. Please." He begged, his eyes wide, "If you really do love me, help me. I have to get away. I have to save Wyatt… don't you want me to? Don't you want me to stop him? To fix all this…"

Leo sat back and regarded his youngest son for a long moment, "You're in no condition to-"

"Then heal me." Chris interrupted, "I'm your son right? You love me? You care? Then how can you sit there and not do it?"

Leo stared at him, "Because I want you to work out your problems with your brother. The two of you-"

Chris cut him off, "He'll kill me." He stated.

Leo frowned, "No he-"

"Or I'll kill him."

"Chris!"

"It's true." He stated, "If I… if I can't save him, I'll stop him. I have to."

Leo shook his head, standing. "No, Chris… don't say things like that. Don't _think _things like that."

"Why? Are you gonna have me arrested for treason?"

Leo's gaze sharpened, "You'd betray your brother?"

Chris met his gaze, glaring back with hot defiance; his words, though, were cold, "No I wouldn't. Like I said—when- _if _the time comes… I'll kill him myself."

Leo actually shuddered, "My god…" he whispered in horror. "… the things you're saying…"

"Would horrify Mom?" He asked sardonically and watched his father's entire body tensed.

"You think the things going on in this building wouldn't?" He continued.

"Don't bring your mother into this." Leo growled.

And Chris's eyes widened a little as he remembered that his father had said the same to his Uncle Cole, "You know, don't you…?" he whispered, as inspiration dawned. He could do this, convince his father to help him… and he could do it as Chris Halliwell.

Leo turned away from him.

"You know how she'd react to this; how they'd all react. They spent most of their adult lives fighting _against_ things like this…they **died **_because _of things like this…"

He could see the affect his words were having. His father's form was rigid, his hands balled into fists.

"You're like centuries old… you aren't stupid; and I won't believe you're blind either… you have to _see, _to _know _that Wyatt hurts innocents." He continued, pushing for all he was worth, ignoring the waves of weakness that were washing over him.

"How can you do it?" He asked. "I know you loved her, you loved them all. I saw you while I was growing up; but now… now I've seen you in the past too… they were the core of your life; everything came second to Mom and the sisters…. So how? How can you support something that kills innocents; that goes against the principles they died for…?"

Leo turned slowly, his gaze fierce as it locked with Chris's, "I won't betray Wyatt, Chris. Don't ask me to."

Chris flinched as though he'd been struck.

The world spun as Leo's words seemed to suck all the air out of the room—all the air and all the hope…

It always came down to that— Wyatt.

His eyes burned with resentment and hurt, "You always choose Wyatt, don't you, Dad… you always will. No matter what… no matter how many lives he destroys, you'll stand by him, huh?"

"Someone has to." Leo stated.

Chris snorted, "What about me, Dad? I can just what? Rot in hell for all you care?"

"No Chris, not rot in hell…" he stated.

Chris glared at him and watched as something shifted in his father's eyes; something that looked almost like pride, "Survive. You'll survive. And you'll pull the others through too; you're strong, stronger then Wyatt will ever be. You're like your Mom, like your aunt's." He told the boy.

Then he paused, coming a little closer; "Chris," he said steadily, "I know what you're saying; I _hear _you. I know. I understand, you do what you have to do, son; but while your doing it… I can't… I won't turn my back on him…"

"What about _me _Dad?" Chris questioned, hating himself for sounding so pitiful, for wanting his father's reassurance, for feeling something deep inside him warm at his father's words, "How can you turn your back on _me_?"

"I haven't." Leo said with heat, "I never will…"

"You would," Chris contradicted in a choked whisper, tears suddenly blurring his vision, "If you had to choose… you'd choose Wyatt… you just said so…"

He was in his father's arms again and this time he couldn't help. He let himself be hugged and let himself be held; _later,_ he told the little voice in his mind—_later_ he'd hate himself. Right now, he just wanted to be held.

Eventually, after the sobs retreated he managed to hear what his father was saying.

"… you don't have to worry about it, buddy, it won't ever come to that. Things will work out, all we have to-"

He pulled himself away abruptly, brushing the back of his hands across his face. His father's words were nice; but he was wrong.

Chris knew.

Wyatt knew too.

It would come to that. The brother's would have to do battle; and only one would be left standing.

And somewhere Leo had to know too. He just didn't want to think about it.

"I'm tired now." He told his father, "You should go." He tried to get the appropriate amounts of disdain and casualness into his tone, but it just wasn't working out.

It was fuckin aggravating. He wasn't used to being tired and weak and emotional all at the same time. One set of emotions was more then enough thank you very much, but at the moment he knew he was suffering from all three.

Leo studied him a moment, then nodded. Chris sent him a scowl when his father started helping him lie down in the bed.

"I'm fine." He grit out.

"Uh-huh." Leo stated, but continued to smooth the quilt and rearrange the pillows. Then he placed a gentle hand on Chris's forehead.

Chris twisted his head away, "I said I was fine," He hissed, "…you can leave." He practically growled, ignoring the spinning room, "It's what you do best."

It was a low dig, an old one… but it never failed to raise his father's hackles—he knew that.

It registered in his mind somewhere though, that this time it didn't seem to be working; he felt his father's hands on his face and shoulders. Steady, warm… reassuring.

"You have a fever again." Leo said softly.

Chris sighed, turning his face away from the sound of his father's voice. "Go away," he whispered again, "Just go…"

He felt the bed near his head sink; felt his father settling in behind him; felt the steady, warm, reassuring hands stroking his hair.

"I hate you," Chris muttered, trying to break free. Sitting up seemed like a good idea in theory, but he just couldn't seem to actually pull it off. His eyes had slipped shut at some point and he found it was rather hard to get them to open again.

He must be falling asleep, he thought with vague annoyance, and in his father's arms no less!

"Do you mean that?" Leo asked quietly.

"No." Chris replied automatically, too tired to care about what he was saying. "… but I really should…"

Leo chuckled above him. Chris felt his father press a kiss to the side of his face, "… maybe, but I'm glad you don't just the same…"

Chris sighed sleepily, "Please… Dad…" he tried, one more time, "Help me…"

The stroking of his hair continued, it was lulling him to sleep, his Dad wasn't going to answer.

Sleep was crowding in and there was nothing he could do.

He couldn't fight it, he was too tired... and it was so _nice _to be there, to be in his dad's arms, to feel that hand stroking his hair. It was so... _comforting_. He could almost lull himself into believing it would be okay.

Of course, he was feverish after all.

A moment later he was asleep; he didn'tfeel his fathertighten his hold him. Didn't hear him whisper, "I'll help Chris…if I can..."Didn't feel the way his Dad rocked him gently.

Leo sighed softly as he held his youngest son,gazing at the boy's face with heartbreaking love.

He looked so much like his mother, he thought warmly.

Chris would never believe him; hell, chances were _no one _would believe him… but in his heart, he'd alwaysheld a tiny partiality for Chris.

Chris who had his mother's smile and spirit, but his eyes... Chris who a such a beautiful mixture of himself and the woman he loved.

Maybe he'd overcompensated with Wyatt because of that… becausein his heart of hearts Chris hadalwaybeen his favorite...in hopes that no one would ever notice, that no one would ever see…

And it had worked... no one had ever seen... to the extent that his precious baby boy doubted that his father even cared...

_It was_, he thought witha bitter smirk, _the irony of life._

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! I'm sorry this has taken so long, but I've been bombarded with schoolwork recently--its really annoying, lol.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"So how is he?" Wyatt asked gruffly, his voice laced with impatience. 

"He's healing, Wy," Lucy told him.

"Doesn't look like it." The man muttered almost poutingly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Well, he is." She muttered back, looking away from Wyatt to Chris; her gaze becoming thoughtful, "I just..."

"You just, what?" he asked, when she trailed off.

"I don't understand why he keeps getting fevers." She murmured still studying the sleeping patient, "I've checked and checked, and tested and tested... there's nothing in his bloodstream causing it; none of his wounds are infected... I'm beginning to think..."

"Beginning to think, what?" Wyatt prodded when she once again trailed off.

"That they're emotional."

"That's ridiculous." He scoffed.

She shot him a sharp look, "It isn't, actually. It happens all the time-- due to a little something called _stress_."

Wyatt was silent, considering this.

"So fix it." He commanded.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I can't. You can't fix something like that. I can give him some mild sedatives, but I hate to until he's completely over the concussion--which he isn't... and anyway, it's not like I can keep him permanently sedated."

"Now there's a thought." Wyatt murmured.

She scowled, "Not funny."

He shrugged, then frowned a little, "He still has a concussion? You said..."

"-that he was healing and he is." Lucy interrupted, "But it's not magic, Wy."

"What the hell's taking so long? Today's his fourth day here! He slept ALL of yesterday. He's STILL sleeping."

"He did not sleep all of yesterday; I woke him up at five hour intervals, he just went right back to sleep each time. His body needs it. And if you think it's taking too a long, then _heal him_," she drawled.

He glared at her and she sighed after a moment, "But still," she continued, "Even if you did heal him, I don't think that would stop the fevers. Unless you can heal stress...?" she finished.

"I can't," Wyatt stated, grimly, "... can't heal exhaustion either. Or self-inflicted wounds." He finished, then his gaze sharpened, "You keep saying _fevers_, plural. Why?"

"Because they come and go. Right now he's fine. Around four this morning his temperature was 101.6- not a good thing."

"I just need him well enough for questioning."

Her eyes widened, "You're not serious?" she asked incredulously, "Your making me go through all the trouble of nursing him so you can torture him?"

"I said _question _not torture," Wyatt hissed.

"There's not a whole lot of difference with you."

His eyes flashed, "Watch yourself Lucy!" He roared at her, and she flinched. She hated when he did that; retreated behind the mask of Emperor. No one would follow him behind that mask-- not even her.

"Yes, _Sir._" She muttered, and made a show of lowering her gaze and sliding into a submissive stance.

He growled, "Goddammit, don't do that!" he hissed, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Her gaze shot up to his, "Make up your mind Wy; am I your prisoner or your friend?" she hissed.

He stared hard at her for several heartbeats; abruptly though, his gaze softened and he said almost gently, "You've never been my prisoner, Luce, and you never will be."

They stared at each other for a long moment, before she nodded and turned away.

"He should be strong enough for a few questions later today or tomorrow. I'll let you know when he wakes up."

Wyatt nodded and without another word, left the room.

She looked up after he'd gone; her gaze remained fixed on the door he'd closed behind him. He was such a contradiction, so completely unreadable; a monster, a murderer... and yet... he could be something else too... he could be something intense and real and... sometimes, he could be… almost _warm_.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

The question, whispered in a horrified and incredulous tone, caught her off guard. She swung around and found Chris staring at her with a mix of disgust and awe on his face.

"You _love _him." He accused.

Lucy started, then a moment later scowled, "Leave it alone," she hissed.

But Chris hardly heard her, "My god..." he continued, still horrified, "I feel like I've stepped into an alternate reality. My father claims to adore me, but somehow thinks it's a good idea to let Wyatt torture me and my nurse is _in love _with him. _What_ _is wrong you people?"_ He asked her indignantly, "He's a murderer!"

Lucy stared at him, "There's nothing wrong with us. We just choose to see the man underneath all that."

Chris stared at her in astonishment, "The man is the one doing the ordering, Lucy." He stated as though she were the most simple-minded creature in existence.

"No, Chris, that would be the Emperor. Surely you've seen it… the mask. The way he uses it-"

"Yes, I've seen it." Chris interrupted, "And I can assure you, the mask is nothing without the man who wears it."

She shook her head stubbornly, "He uses to it to _hide _the man; I've never been able to figure out why, but I know it. I know-"

"You know nothing." Chris cut her off harshly, finding the strength to sit up and glare at her, "You're a fool if you think that Wyatt has any loyalty to you. Defy him, if you want to see the truth. The only thing that matter is power... if you test that, he'll treat you like all the others... he doesn't care."

Her eyes flashed, "That's not true… you don't know him nearly as well as you think you do!"

Chris stared at her, her pale green eyes were bright with anger, her jaw clenched, her fists balled-she believed what she was saying... and she loved his brother.

This really was an alternate universe.

He drew in a deep breath. She'd been kind to him, he shouldn't yell at her; shouldn't shove the truth in her face.

But... _she'd been kind to him _- he shouldn't hide it from her, shouldn't lie.

"Maybe he does care for you," he whispered, "... but never as much as he cares for his regime... never as much as he cares about power. Remember that Lucy, he may care, he may even love you... but if you challenge his power-he'll destroy you."

"Shall I get you a mirror so you can repeat those words?" she hissed.

His gaze narrowed, "I know what I'm doing." He told her, "I've always known."

"He's your brother." She accused.

"Not for much longer." Chris responded, the pain of those words visible in his eyes.

"It doesn't have to be that way." she whispered.

"Yes it does." He whispered back and the vehemence of those words made her shudder; she remained silent, though.

Several seconds ticked by before he spoke again, his voice quiet, "Dad… he said you were friends with Wyatt in high school…?" He asked as he settled himself against the headboard of the bed, his aqua-green eyes watching her closely.

She nodded.

"We never met." He stated, "How come?"

Lucy smiled at him a little, nearing the bed, assuming that the dire topic had been shifted to something more lighthearted-she should've known better.

She shrugged, pulling a chair closer and sitting, "Did Wyatt meet all your friends?" she asked kindly and he was struck again, by how _kind _she seemed; how odd that someone like that would love his brother…

Chris studied her a moment, then tilted his head to one side, "No, I guess he didn't." He answered softly, refraining from adding that thanks to that some of them were still alive.

"Did you ever... did you ever meet our Mom?" he asked after moment. A deceptively calm gaze trained on her face.

She shook her head, "No, I never got that honor." She stated, "I would have liked to, though... of course in High School, most of High School anyway, I didn't know Wyatt had powers. I only found out around the end of our senior year."

Chris nodded.

"Our Mom," he began, "… was a very good woman. Some might even say great."

"She was a Charmed One, Chris," Lucy interrupted a smirk lighting her face, "She was _exceptional_."

He smiled a little, "Yeah, she was. But not for the reason you're thinking… not because she had powers or because she was a Charmed One; but because she was _good." _He said emphatically.

"She was _nice_. She was the type of person who didn't mind adding an extra plate at the dinner table when you unexpectedly brought home a friend-hell, she _relished _it. She loved having the house full of people; full of laughter and noise. She was the kind of person who held the door open for someone and gave up her seat on the bus." His words were soft, but the intensity in his gaze was making Lucy squirm.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked softly, beginning to understand that Chris hadn't changed topics at all... only the angle with which they were discussing it.

"She wanted a normal life, Lucy." He stated, ignoring her question, "For a very long time she struggled with that issue. She wanted a vacation that didn't get ruined by a demon, she wanted to be able to let us have sleepovers, she wanted to live her life without worrying about an attack… but you know what?"

The silence stretched until finally she swallowed hard and whispered, "What?"

"She neverturned her back on an innocent. Not ever. She had the chance to, more than once she could've given it all up and just had that _normal _life… but she could never do it. If she'd just let go, she could've had a much easier life-she might…" his voice caught, "... she might even be alive," he added hoarsely, but quickly continued, "But she never could, she couldn't let it go, she couldn't give up-because she could never live her life knowing what was out there and not helping, not saving innocents."

Her breathing hitched suddenly as the awareness of where he was going with this hit her.

"You wanted to know why I'm telling you this." He prodded, "I want you to understand _why _it has to be this way." He said firmly, "It has to be this way because I'm my mother's son and I cannot turn my back on an innocent. Not ever."

She shook her head, breaking eye contact him.

"My life would be easier, but I... I can't… just ignore the things Wyatt is doing, the lives he's destroying. I can't turn away from it, he's destroying the world we grew up in, he's killing the people I love, he's destroying my family's legacy. I can't just... I can't ignore the things I learned from her." He finished softly, fervently; wanting her to _get it. _

And by the tinge of despair in her eyes, he could tell that she was. He sighed a little, shrugging as he added, "... I guess I've always been a mama's boy."

Lucy's expression didn't change at the comment; instead she stood and walked to the other side of the room. He said nothing, just watched her.

He was feeling much better. The pounding in his head had lessened to a manageable thud and the wounds and cuts along his back and shoulder were healing. He was still feeling tired and weak, but that was beside the point. He knew it was time to put a plan into action; but first he had to get Lucy out of the room. He knew that. She would report to Wyatt. Worse... she was _loyal_ to Wyatt.

"What was it? The stupid thing you did?" she asked suddenly, startling him.

He frowned.

Had she heard nothing he'd just said?

He gaped at her, "Stupid thing?" he echoed after a few silent moments.

She nodded, turning to face him, "Wyatt was ranting before... not since you've been here... a few months ago; about how his little brother had done such a stupid thing... what was?"

Chris glared at her, "It wasn't stupid." He growled, "I'm trying to _save _him, it's what everybody always seems to overlook. I'm not trying to destroy his ridiculous regime- well, okay maybe I am, but that's not the _only _thing I'm trying to do, that's not my goal and I'm definitely not betraying my blood or setting out to kill my brother in a time when he can't defend himself-which is total bullshit anyway, because the kid had powers _from the womb _so he was NEVER defenseless! But the point is that I'm not trying to do anything like that. I'm trying to find a way to _fix_ all this." He finished angrily, sick and tired of having to justify his actions over and over again. "I'm trying _save _him."

"_How?_" She asked a bit sharply ignoring his rant, "How were you trying to save him?"

Chris jumped a little, her sharp tone jarring him into the present; and making him suddenly aware of the present possibility. Maybe he didn't have to get her out of the room... maybe, just maybe... he could get her to... to help him.

The idea blossomed instantly. It would work. If he could convince her... it would work!

"In the past," he said almost eagerly, pushing off the headboard and inching forward on the bed, "I went to the past, the time before I was born. If I can stop the thing that turned him, before it gets to him, I can save him."

"How do you know?" she asked in barely a whisper, "... that _something got to him._"

His eagerness faded; her question flooding his mind with memories, with things he _should _have seen and didn't, "Hindsight is 20/20, you know…?" he said softly, a sad, melancholy look covering his face as his gaze dropped from her face.

A moment later he looked up, "I can remember... moments when... when something just seemed _off _about his reactions, his ideas. But it... it never really revealed itself until after-after our mom and aunts died."

He shrugged a little looking down again, his words contemplative, "He loved them. Loved them enough so that he would submit to them, to their rules-he hasn't submitted to anyone since they died… its how... how I know that he can be saved... because whatever it was that... that turned him- it didn't extinguish everything... he can still love." He paused, "Or he _could."_ He added after a moment.

The room was silent; both occupants lost in their own thoughts.

"Will you help me?" Chris asked into the thick silence.

Lucy started a little, as if remembering he was there, but instead of answering she turned away from him abruptly.

He stared at her back.

"It's the only way." He began, trying to not sound weary as he prepared to sell his mission yet again. "No one sees that, no one wants to accept it. But the only way to change all this is to go back. We have no future from here, you have to see that... see that the world he's creating is no place to raise kids; no place _live_. If I'm in the past I can protect him- already I've intercepted several plots for his kidnapping. I'm not betraying him, I'm just trying to save him." His words trailed off, they didn't seem to be having any affect on her.

His fists clenched and struggled to control the rising wave of anger that was suddenly threatening to overwhelm him. What was so difficult to understand about that?

"You're not stupid!" He growled at her, "And you're not blind! You have to _see _what's going on here... whether it's the man or the mask... it's still a monster!"

She turned slowly to face him and he was surprised by the tears stains on her cheeks. She was crying.

"I believe, the saying states that love isn't blind," she whispered, acknowledging his accusation, "It just refuses to see."

Chris processed those words and what they meant as he watched her draw in a shaky breath and wipe away at her tears.

"I'm sorry..." she began.

He shook his head-- she could help him, she had to help him, "Please-"

"-I can't…" she interrupted, "I can't betray him. I can't."

"You won't be-"

"But he'll think I have... he thinks _you _have."

Chris winced at that, it was true. "Lucy I just... I have to stop him… one way or another."

Now it was her turn to wince. The tears pooled again, "He trusts so few, Chris…" she whispered.

He glanced away; he didn't like thinking of his brother's feelings in this whole mess. It made the mess even more complicated and that was something he just didn't need.

The silence stretched again, slowly he turned to meet her gaze, "I will stop him one way or another," he repeated; then added, "Or I will die trying. That's all there is to it."

The tears seemed to spill faster and she suddenly turned away, clamping her hand over her mouth, suppressing the urge to sob.

"Oh god," she whispered, "No matter what... he'll be heartbroken."

Chris swallowed hard; there it was again, that reference to his brother's feeling.

He shoved it away; he couldn't think about that.

Lucy turned back to him, "I don't want you to kill him." She stated as matter-a-factly as she could considering there were still tears trailing down her face, "But if he has to kill you... it'll-"

"He doesn't care." Chris interrupted, "He doesn't need me; he's told me so- more than once."

She sent him that patented pointed look of hers that still managed to be effective even though tears glistened in her eyes, "Then it's a case of protesting too much… he _does _need you. If he didn't he'd've killed you a long time ago; you're his little brother."

Chris frowned, not commenting... not letting himself wonder if it was true.

"If you go back... if you escape..." Lucy continued, "He'll be furious... if I help you... he'll... he'll be hurt... oh Chris, I'm sorry, but I just... I can't; I wish I could, but I can't... I can't betray him."

"But your not!" he yelled, feeling this chance slipping away, "Goddammit Lucy! This is the only chance! Help me see it through! Stop thinking about yourself and him and me... think about the world outside these windows... they deserve this chance...!"

Her gaze faltered.

"This is bigger then Wyatt... this about the world he rules." Chris stated ardently. The pounding in his head was getting more intense, but he had to get her to understand, "Please Lucy... this is... it's the only chance we have to... to end this... without... tragedy..." Tears stung the back of his eyes, but he blinked them back. He'd be dammed if he burst into tears because she wouldn't help him. He'd done things on his own before, if she refused he could do it again… he didn't know _how _he'd do it, but he'd do it. He had to.

Her silence told him she was wavering and he drew a deep breath, racking his brain for anything that would pull her over that line and into his camp.

"You love him. Prove it." He stated, allowing a bit of the desperation he was feeling to taint his voice. Anything to get her on his side, "Help me save him. I have to get out of here. I have find out where my uncle is, where the kids are; I have... I have to get back. I promised them I would go back... please..."

She drew a shuddering breath and slowly turned away from him again.

His eyes slid shut in defeat.

She wasn't going to help him.

The urge to bury his face in his hands and cry was strong... but he wouldn't give in. He couldn't.

He didn't have the time. If this possibility wasn't going to pan out then he needed a new one. That was all. A new option.

Consider and discard--he didn't have time for despair.

"He escaped from the holding sector."

The soft voice made him jump a little and he realized that although he hadn't actually _cried _he had lowered his head into his hands... of course that had a lot to do with the return of the pounding in his head.

He lifted his head slowly, "What?"

"Your Uncle Cole-- he escaped from the holding sector. Three days ago. Wyatt only held him for a day; something happened, a commotion, and he got away."

Chris stared at her in surprise.

She walked to him slowly, "You're right, I do love him. And I believe that you... you love him too; probably as much as he loves you... that's what makes this all so heart-wrenching." She finished, her voice breaking a little, "I want to end this, too." She whispered.

He blinked a little, her words spinning in his head-the relief so intense that for a moment he was numb to it.

He watched as she seemed to pull herself together; when she spoke her voice was no longer shaky, but steady.

"Tell me what you need me to do."

Those simple words stirred the embers of hope inside him once again-she would help him.

"You're serious?" He asked his tone at once, incredulous, hopeful, and fearful.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, I am... if you tell me. I'll help... in what I can..."

He stared at her. The realization of what her help would mean washing over him. To have ally Wyatt trusted…

… he could be back in 2004 tomorrow.

"By the silence, I'm going to assume I've surprised you..." she drawled softly, the slightly amused expression on her face doing nothing to detract from the anxiety there.

He had to get her help soon, before she changed her mind. He opened his mouth to respond then closed it and shook his head; a motion that caused him to wince.

Lucy frowned, "Are you in pain?" she asked, concerned.

He wanted to deny it, but the throbbing that had increased into pounding had now turned into sharp needles and those pesky black spots had started hounding his vision again.

His silence was answer enough.

"Since when?" she asked, "Where? Why didn't you tell me?"

She didn't sound happy, he thought, as she leaned him back onto the pillow.

"Chris!" she exclaimed, "Answer me!" Alarm tinged her voice.

He swallowed hard, pushing against her hands in an attempt sit up. Her hands were firm and her gaze sharpened.

"My head," he told her, "But... it's just a headache..."

"Headaches _aren't __just_ headaches when you have a concussion..." she stated, sighing as though he were the most ignorant person in the world. "Now be good and lie back."

"You'll really help me...?"

"I said I would. I want to end this too Chris... and if there's a way to avoid... the obvious tragedy that's looming over us all, then... I'm all for it."

"I need to get a message to my uncle." Chris stated, "Just so that he knows I'm okay. Then I'll need to get to the Manor-undetected, of course."

"Hold up there speedy; you have a concussion, remember. You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"Exactly Wyatt won't expect it."

She paled a little, "He won't expect me to be helping you either." She said very softly.

Chris drew in a slow breath, pushing away the pain in his head to comfort this young woman, this new ally. "But you are," he told her just as softly, "You are helping him, by helping me."

She gave a sad smirk and shrugged, "Anyway, the added bonus of… surprise," her voice shook a little on the word, but she rushed on, "… gives you time to heal completely."

He nodded, "I know, but still… the sooner I can do this the better."

She tilted her head to one side, "I have to tell him… that you're awake, and strong enough for… questioning."

"Questioning?" Chris yelped alarmed, "I can't go through questioning! I'll never get out of here!"

"He said he wasn't going to hurt-"

"But he will!" Chris interrupted, "You know he will-- as soon as I refuse to answe-"

"So don't refuse to." She interrupted right back.

He gaped at her.

"Don't refuse to? I _have _to refuse to. People's _lives _depend on me _refusing to!"_

"Wow, can you do melodrama..." She mused, looking a little more amused then he'd want her to.

She had just told him that she was turning him over to Wyatt for questioning! The last time Wyatt had questioned him, Excalibur and large amounts of blood loss had been involved!

"I'm not being melodramatic," he hissed, "I'm speaking from experience."

"He's not going to torture you."

"He will-"

"Not this time." She affirmed, "I don't think he'll be able to manage it. You should have seen his face, Chris... the other night; when you were feverish and having a nightmare... it was just…" she trailed off slowly.

Chris looked away, wishing he could as easily shove her words away. He couldn't think of Wyatt's feelings—things would get messier… he wouldn't think of Wyatt's feelings... it would slow him down; make things harder...

"Just what?"

The question was barely a whisper and out before he could stop it; he prayed simultaneously that she would and that she wouldn't hear it.

She did.

"Just so… _loving_." She finished. "He healed you, ya know?"

He swung his head back to her; not a good idea. He winced, gasping as a bolt of pain slashed through his head and nausea washed over him.

"Don't make sudden movements." Lucy ordered.

He ignored her command, "Healed me when? How? I'm not healed."

"He didn't mean to. Didn't want to… it just happened," she told him, "I left the room for a min-"

"You left me alone with him! What kind of nurse are you!"

She paused, stared at him, rolled her eyes, then continued, "… for a minute and when I came back he was sitting on the side of the bed. His hand on your arm... and it was glowing. The funny thing was when I pointed it out to him, he jumped back like he'd been burned—he didn't mean to." She smirked a little, "… in fact he denied it... like I hadn't just seen him doing it..."

His gaze had wandered away from her as she spoke and was now focused on the other side of the room; his thoughts busy, but somehow blank, "But why… why would he do that?" he asked dully, suddenly unable to break out of the mood.

Lucy shrugged, "He loves you."

That assertion, so bold, so sure, shook him out of it. "He doesn-"

"Of course he does." She snapped at him. "Why wouldn't he? You love him."

"Yeah, but-"

"You love him because he's your brother-"

"Yes, but-"

"Well, news flash: you're _his _brother."

"I know, but-"

"You love him for the memories you have of him."

"Okay, but-"

"He has memories of you too."

"I know that, but-"

"You love him because you grew up together."

The room was silent.

"What?" she asked archly, "No comeback for that one?"

Chris's gaze dropped, "I don't like to do that." He muttered after a long moment.

She sighed, her attitude softening; he could really do marvelous things with that little boy look of his, "Do what?" she asked.

"Think of… him as... as the person I grew up with."

She studied him for a long moment, then, "Why not?"

"Because…" Chris looked up, "It makes me realize that… we were united for much longer then we've been apart. It makes me realize that you can't erase an entire lifetime so there has to be _something _of that boy in him. But mostly it terrifies me, because if I start thinking of him like that… like _Wy_… it puts me in danger of losing focus."

"Focus?"

"To stop him—no matter what."

She frowned, "Stop saying that." She hissed.

He met her gaze, remaining silent; his eyes telling her that whether he said it out loud or not—it was still true.

After a long tense moment he spoke, "We've talked long enough." He told her, his tone suddenly aloof and she had the surreal feeling of watching yet another Halliwell put on yet another mask.

He was suddenly cold and calculated and in control.

The realization that these brothers were evenly matched hit her again—and this time not because they knew each other better then anyone else in the world as it had last time—but because they were both efficient and deadly when they wanted to be; because they were both capable and willing to reach extremes to accomplish their goal; because they'd both been trained by the same force.

"Go tell him that I'm strong enough to be questioned; while he and I are doing that send a message to my uncle that I'm alright; if you send it to the apartment Wyatt has registered as our cousin's home he'll get it. Do you understand?" he checked.

She blinked; still reeling from the change in him—he was giving her orders. Somehow she'd slipped into his ranks.

"Lucy?" his voice cut into her thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry?" she muttered.

"Did you understand…?" he asked again.

She nodded slowly, "But they're not there anymore…" she told him.

His eyes widened, "They're not? Since when? How do you know?"

She shrugged, "Wyatt wanted them picked up the day you and your Uncle were brought in, but he couldn't find them. He has guards looking for them. I know, because I was in the room when he gave the order that they were to be brought to him, unharmed of course."

Chris released a mental sigh; it meant the twins had taken the kids to Headquarters when their Dad hadn't returned—thank god. They'd be safe there.

He looked back up to Lucy, "It doesn't matter." He told her seriously, "Just send the message to that address. He'll get it. Do you have access to the Book of Shadows?"

She swallowed hard, "I have access to everything." She whispered.

"I need you to retrieve a spell for me. The spell, To Bind a Witch's Powers."

"Why?"

"Because that's my mission here and I hate to leave a mission unfinished. Get the spell before you send the message to my uncle; let him know your giving it to me. I'd like to see you here again tonight or after Wyatt has finished tortu-_questioning _me, which ever comes first."

She stared at him a moment. She was really going to do this…? She was really going to betray Wy's trust in her...? That utter faith he had in her…?

Chris saw her wavering, but remained silent. He'd pressed enough, cajoled and sold and bargained enough. In the end it was really up to her.

He couldn't force her to. She either did or she didn't.

Just like he had.

The Resistance founders hadn't forced him to join them, to lead them. They'd asked and sold and cajoled and bargained—but in the end, it had been his choice.

And it was a choice that was made alone.

She nodded slowly, but he knew that it wasn't definite until she'd actually done as he asked. It wasn't definite until she'd taken that step, that step she couldn't take back.

"You'll rest while I go talk to him?" she asked, "I can give you a mild pain rel-"

"No, I have to be completely lucid if I'm going up against Wyatt." He interrupted.

She frowned, obviously not liking the way he'd worded that, but didn't comment on it. "Fine, but try to get some rest, okay."

He nodded and watched her leave. As soon as the door closed he sat up in bed. He could rest in 2004; right now he needed a plan B and C, he threw the light covers aside and frowned down at his boxer shorts.

Hmmmm, he need a plan B and C and… pants.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: All I can say is: FORGIVE ME. Yes, I know its been a long time and I'm very sorry. And as usually happens the longer you wait to post the better you feel the post has to be and so and so on. A vicious cycle!

Anywho, thank you so muchfor all the wonderful reviews!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Cole is back.

* * *

"Thank you for joining me, Chris." Wyatt drawled, two hours later, as his younger brother was escorted into the conference room by two demon guards. 

"Thank _you_ for extending the invitation." Chris drawled back, as he took the seat Wyatt indicated to.

The older man nodded slowly, dismissing his guards with a wave of his hand.

He watched them go, ignoring his brother for a moment, before abruptly fastening his gaze on Chris.

Silently, intently, he studied his younger brother, "I'm glad to see you looking better." He finally stated.

"You've provided me with excellent care." Chris acknowledged in the same coldly polite tone.

"How _do_ you like Lucy?" Wyatt asked.

Chris paused a moment, his face perfectly composed, "She's very." he purposefully hesitated, ". polite." He finished, keeping his emotions and thoughts under very tight reign. So far this interrogation seemed more like an interview and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Yes, she is." Wyatt agreed almost amiably.

"She's kind too," Chris couldn't resist adding, "An oddity in a friend of yours."

Wyatt's eyes narrowed, "How do you she's a friend?"

Chris shrugged, "Dad told me; said you went to high school with her. Poor girl, been your slave for years and years, huh?"

"She's not my slave!" he hissed.

"What is she then?"

The question was out before he could think better of it; which he should have. He didn't want to walk Wyatt down this path, didn't want him analyzing his relationship with Lucy. thinking about her in any special way.

Not now.

"She's a friend." Wyatt said through clenched teeth.

Chris nodded quickly, "Okay," he said simply, hoping to end the conversation he'd unwittingly begun right there.

"Don't patronize me, Chris." Wyatt growled.

"I'm not," the younger man stated quickly, "I'm sure she is." he murmured, dropping his gaze to floor; but he knew he didn't sound convincing enough. He was using most of his concentration to keep his thoughts under wraps. not to lie convincingly.

"But you can't imagine why, right?" Wyatt hissed, his voice dangerously intent, "You can't possibly comprehend why a girl who isn't a demon or an assassin would have anything to do with me."

Chris shrugged, lifting his gaze slowly and smirking lightly, "Well, when you put it that way." he stated, letting the sentence trail off.

"She's loyal, Chris," his brother practically spit at him, "A concept you're obviously not familiar with."

The bitterness in his brother's voice startled him; his eyes widened and for a moment his mind went blank. Wyatt sounded almost - hurt.

Chris swallowed hard, his mouth forming words before his brain processed them, "I understand the concept," he stated.

"Just not how it would apply to me? Your brother."

"I've been loyal to you, Wyatt! As loyal as I could be when you're murdering innocents!"

"How is plotting to destroy everything I've built: _loyal!"_ his brother roared.

"I'm loyal to who you should be!" Chris roared back, forgetting his resolve to stay on Wyatt's good side for a moment, "To the person you should have been; the person you could've been!"

Wyatt's gaze narrowed, "But not to _me_, right Chris? Not to the person standing before you now, right? You're loyal to a child of prophecy, to an ideal. one that doesn't exist. You're loyalty-means nothing to me."

Chris winced unconsciously, his brother's words drawing blood. He tore his eyes off the tall form and forced himself to draw in deep breath, ignoring the thread of truth that ran through Wyatt's words.

He had to focus- focus on the mission.

He remained silent; concentrating on guarding his emotions and thoughts. It was always important to be on guard when in a room with Wyatt, especially now.

"We have much to discuss, Chris." Wyatt said after a long moment. His tone once again calm, not one hint of the bitterness it had previously boomed with.

His brother had always been good at that-burying emotion. It was a trait Chris had had to pick up as well.

He sighed inwardly as he realized that Wyatt's calm demeanor could only mean one thing. they were in for a long afternoon. Carefully, he shifted, finding a more comfortable - less painful - position in the chair.

Wyatt chuckled suddenly, "Yes, I suppose you might as well get comfortable. It could be a rather long afternoon."

The younger boy's eyes flashed, but he remained silent.

"What? No orders for me to stop going through your thoughts?" Wyatt asked archly.

"Why bother?" His little brother hissed.

"Why bother indeed." Wyatt stated, "I'm glad to see you understanding the futility of fighting me."

Chris watched as his brother neared him. The room was well lit, practically bright and decorated in crèmes and pastels; very delicate. and very misleading.

"I have several questions for you Chris." Wyatt stated, taking a seat near the younger man. "I want you to answer me truthfully, okay." He paused, then added, "I want to keep this civil."

Chris arched an eyebrow, "Civil?" he drawled, "There's a new one..."

Wyatt scowled, "Yes, Chris. Civil." He stated through gritted teeth.

Chris smirked, "I can do civil. Question is, can you?"

"I'm trying." The words were hissed and Chris couldn't help but smirk. His brother scowled and continued, "In the interest of said civility I'm going to insist that you refrain from provoking me by being your usual irritating self." Wyatt continued, "I want you to be _pleasant_. Can you do that? Or is _that_ concept to difficult for you, as well?" He finished, dryly.

Chris stared at him a moment, the barb going over his head as a sudden, hysterical urge to laugh overwhelming him. His brother, who had imprisoned him, killed several of his friends, murdered his fiancée, and destroyed the world, wanted him to be _pleasant_.

He saw Wyatt scowl at him and quickly got a hold of himself, his brother was obviously monitoring his thoughts carefully. Slowly, with the ease of years of practice, he drew in his emotions tightly and cleared his thoughts.

His brother was reciting a speech. A very careful, and given the situation, utterly nonsensical speech, but a speech nonetheless. They both knew that the two of them could never be _civil_ with each other, not for long anyway, but if Wyatt insisted... he'd play along.

"Would you like something to drink before we begin?" Wyatt asked, tersely.

Yes, he would play along.

Chris smiled sweetly, "Sure. What've you got?" He asked.

Wyatt stared at him, "I think I can manage to drum up whatever you want." He deadpanned.

"True, true, being ruler of the world and all."

And then he proceeded to think- loudly. about drinks.

_Water, ice tea, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, soda, orange soda, grape soda, root beer, ginger ale, a beer maybe, or a shot of-_

"Goddamnit Chris, just pick a drink!"

Chris smiled again, "That's not very civil, Wyatt."

Wyatt scowled, took a deep breath, and spoke through a clenched jaw, "Cut it out, Chris."

Chris sighed, "I'll have water." He stated.

"Water."

"Yes, water. With ice, please."

With yet another scowl, Wyatt waved his hand and a glass of water appeared in front of Chris.

"Thank you." The younger boy stated politely.

"You're welcome." Wyatt said, then after a moment opened his mouth to proceed, "I want to-"

"Can I have a slice of pie please?" Chris interrupted, before his brother could continue.

Wyatt stopped, "Pie?"

"Apple, with ice cream. that would be good."

Wyatt stared at him, "You want me to conjure you apple pie and ice cream."

Chris tilted his head to one side, "No, Wyatt, I want you _make _me an apple pie." He taunted, then rolled his eyes, "_Of course_ I want you to conjure it. And make it nice and warm. and the vanilla ice cream, don't forget that."

"Why-" his brother cut himself off, and shook his head as if clearing it, "You know what, never mind." he muttered, then waved his hand and a the desired desert appeared before Chris.

"Thank you." The dark-haired young man said pleasantly as he picked up the fork.

"You're welcome." Wyatt gritted out again, watching as his baby brother forked pie and ice cream into his mouth.

He was obviously stalling for time, and it was freakin annoying, but it was also. completely irrelevant, because all they had was time.

With that thought, Wyatt drew a calming breath; there was really no need to get upset. Chris could stall all he wanted, because he had no where to go, no way of getting out.

"How is it?" he asked, because all they had was time.

Chris shrugged, "Okay. not as good as Mom's."

Wyatt's complacent mood vanished. He hated it when Chris brought up their mother.

"But then again. how could it be?" the younger man continued, knowing exactly what he was doing to his brother, "Mom was the best baker in the world. Remember that cake she always made for you? The one with M&M's. that was a really great cake. huh? Remember how she always made extra icing so we could have some while she iced," he babbled, ".. of course the cake I got was always much better. I mean why go with M&M's when you can get Oreos; now _there's _a cake. and the crème icing on that was much better-"

"You have five seconds to finish that pie," Wyatt interrupted, "Or I shove down your throat."

Chris stopped speaking, looked up, met his brother's gaze, and grinned provokingly, "That's not a very civil thing to say."

Blue eyes flashed, he watched as Wyatt waved his hand and the plate in front of him flew off the table and into a wall, clattering noisily to the floor, leaving behind smears of apple and ice cream.

Chris sighed, leaning back, "You really should do something about that temper; Mom always-"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MOM!"

"Or what?" Chris asked, arching an eyebrow; testing this _civil _thing.

Wyatt's glare intensified and Chris prepared himself for the blow; but it never came.

The older man released a frustrated growl, turned away from his brother, drew in a long breath, then turned back. "You're a real brat, you know that?" Wyatt growled.

Chris chuckled, pleasantly surprised that he hadn't flown into a wall.

"I don't want to talk about Mom... what I'd like is to talk about your little trip to the past." His voice was terse and Chris sat up a little straighter, his amusement gone.

"Don't play games with me Wyatt. You know all about my _trip_..." he hissed, flashes of Bianca's body filling his mind; suddenly he was nauseous again and by the suddenly smug look on his brothers face he knew he hadn't done a good job of controlling his thoughts.

The older man shrugged, "You shouldn't have been dating a Phoenix anyway." he said callously, "She wasn't worthy of a Halliwell."

Chris's blood boiled; all thoughts of civility deserted him, converging instead on the desire to pummel his brother. He made a move to rise from his seat, only to find himself imprisoned in it. Instantly, he changed tactics and flicked his hand at his brother.

. nothing happened.

Wyatt chuckled, "_Right._" he drawled out, "'Cause I'm gonna give you free reign of your powers."

"Why not? Scared?" he hissed, bitterly his eyes glowing murderously.

Wyatt stared at him and inhaled what he hoped would be a calming breath, "You're not gonna goad me into shortening this session, I won't let you. We are going to discuss your rebellion and how we are going to terminate it. If you cooperate I will make the deaths of those involved quick and painless." He stated imperiously.

"Is that supposed to be incentive?"

"I will find them anyway, Chris..."

"You haven't yet, Wyatt." The younger boy taunted.

"I was focusing my efforts on finding _you." _

"I'm flattered."

"You should be. I've made many allowances for you." The older man hissed, holding on to patience by the skin of his fingernails.

Chris remained silent; recognizing the truth in those words. Had Wyatt not made allowances for him, he'd've died long ago.

"And if you will submit to me," Wyatt continued, "I will continue to do so. You are my brother, Chris." He said as if Chris was the one who needed reminding.

The younger man blinked at him, "Your brother." he repeated the words softly.

Wyatt met his gaze, "Yes."

The silence stretched for a moment, "Then talk to me Wyatt. Tell me what happened to you... how did this happen?"

Wyatt drew in a long breath and released it slowly, his fists clenching, "For the hundred millionth time... _nothing happened to me._ I am not _turned, _Chris. I'm clearheaded. I have drive and goals..."

"But where the hell did it come from?" Chris roared, interrupting his brother and shooting up from his seat. Wyatt hadn't expected him to and therefore hadn't held him in place, "Where the hell did you learn that kinda fuckin _drive _from? 'Cause it sure as hell wasn't at our mother's knee..." He continued, glaring at Wyatt as he forced himself to lower his voice, "That kind of drive... the kind that destroys everything in its path, wasn't taught in the house I grew up in." He stated, his voice suddenly dropping as images of his family filled his thoughts, "The people that raised me were kind and caring and wouldn't... wouldn't have ever behaved like that..." he finished softly.

"The people that raised me are dead." Wyatt stated, his flat tone startling Chris, "And they died young."

The brothers stared at each other for several long moments. A lifetime between them - shared and yet so distinct; so many memories the same, yet different.

Wyatt was the first to turn away. Abruptly, he waved his hand in front of him and a stack of files appeared before them.

"Sit down," he ordered harshly.

Chris didn't.

Wyatt squinted his eyes a little and the chair Chris had been sitting in pulled back and turned towards the young man. Before Chris could react he felt himself shoved into the seat and then the chair turned back to the table and pressed up against the table-imprisoning him against it and making him wince in pain.

The table's edge pressed against his chest. He tried to push away but it didn't budge.

"That hurts." He told his brother, still trying to push back from the table.

Wyatt stared at him a moment, studying the scene before him, then he shrugged, "You'll live," he stated before sliding the stack of files towards Chris. "I want you to tell me who the officers of your little rebellion are."

Chris remained silent; he had the urge to respond with an I-want-my-brother-to-stop-acting-like-a-prick remark, but he really didn't want to have to contend with anymore debilitating injuries – which Wyatt would undoubtedly inflict if he pushed too hard.

Wyatt walked over to stand behind his brother, then reached over and flipped the first file open. "These are men I've seen with the girls. I want you to tell me what their involvement is."

"Do Prue and Mel know your spying on them?"

"If they don't, you haven't trained them well enough." The older man replied casually, as he placed the first photograph in front of Chris.

The younger man stared down at it then up at his brother, "We're going to be here for a long time if you think I'm going to identify people for you."

In response to that his brother TK'd a chair closer, sat down, and stared at Chris with a deadly determined glint in his eyes, "Then we're going to be here for a long time, Chris." He said calmly.

* * *

"How exactly are you NOT freaking out?" Mel hissed at her father. 

"Because his freaking out won't do us any good." Prue answered for him, drawing her twins' attention.

"It's been FOUR DAYS!" Mel continued, after shooting Prue a glare, "I think its time to freak out!"

"Freaking out before and freaking out now, is the same thing Mel - useless." Her sister pointed out rationally.

Mel released a long breath as she slumped down on the office couch. They had commandeered Luke's office since migrating underground the day of the Fucked-Up-Plan as Mel had taken to calling it. An hour ago their father had called them in here to tell them what he'd found out.

Nothing good...

Drew couldn't be located.

Wyatt still had Chris.

Wyatt's drone-demons were scourging the city for them all.

She raked an aggravated gaze over her father and twin, "Drew has disappeared! His powers aren't bound! Wyatt has Chris! And for godsakes, Daddy was in prison!"

"The opportune word being _was_, Mel." Cole stated, meeting his daughter's gaze, "Now take a deep breath and try to breathe. It helps with the thinking-rationally thing I need you to do."

"Daddy." Mel stated, even as she drew in that supposedly calming breath, "Wyatt. Has. Chris; Drew. Is. Missing."

Cole's expression hardened suddenly and both girls felt a shiver of apprehension slide down their spines, there father could be intimidating as hell.

"I'm really leaning towards the suggestion that your brother had a lot to do with that ambush." He said, his voice hard with restrained anger.

"I can't believe that..." Mel defended quickly, shaking her head, "... that he would do something like that, I mean. He's being a brat, yeah; but to sic Wyatt's minions on you... that's just..." Mel trailed off, shaking her head again. "That would make him almost as evil as Wyatt..." she finished a few heartbeats later.

Cole snorted, "He's not evil; he's stupid. He thinks Wyatt wouldn't hurt family."

"Still, he has to know that Wyatt's demons could've hurt you. I just don't think that-"

"He did." Prue stated, simply.

Mel shot her a glare, "He'd put his own father in that kind of danger...?"

"You need to _listen,_" Prue drawled, ". Drew doesn't think Wyatt would hurt any of us. Therefore he doesn't believe Dad would be in danger. just arrested."

Mel sighed, "But still, getting your father arrested--"

"--I can prove he did." Prue said calmly, interrupting her twin, "Come look at this. I've been working on it for the past few days."

"In between your make-out sessions with Luke.?" Mel goaded cheekily, earning herself a scowl.

She and Cole walked over to where Prue sat with a laptop; she was sitting Indian-style on Luke's desk with the computer on her lap. "I uploaded his genetic and magical fingerprints into the system then cross-referenced them with the magical aura security feeds we get -- watch this." She told them, as she activated the program. "His is the green."

They watched; and saw a faint green wisp meander its way around the center of the screen until it finally latched itself onto something else... something more solid, larger and. purple.

"What the hell is that?" Cole asked, scowling as the purple aura guided the green wisp out of Headquarters.

"_You_, Dad," Prue stated, sighing as she turned off the image, "The dweeb used the fact that you share DNA to send his little message latched onto to you when you left Headquarters. If someone had been watching out for it, they would've caught it, but no one was."

Cole's jaw clenched, Mel dropped propped herself up against the desk, her eyes wide and suddenly very sad.

"I've suggested color-coding aura's twice already and no one takes me seriously." Prue complained, "It would make monitoring these feeds so much easier and effective. It's been studied that the human eye can foc--"

"--have you figured out how he got out?" Cole asked interrupting her complaint.

Prue stopped then sighed, "They underestimated him," she stated, "Watch--"

"--just tell us, Prue!" Mel snapped.

Prue rolled her eyes, closed the laptop, and set it down beside her, then looked to her father and sister, "It was too easy. It looks like he cast a cloaking spell on himself. When the guards turned around and saw the empty cell they freaked out-"

"And opened it to take a closer look," Mel finished, groaning, "God... he walked out."

"Yep, he walked; since he couldn't shimmer." Prue confirmed.

"Do you think he's with Wyatt, Daddy?"

Cole sighed, "Yeah, I do." He said wearily.

"Do you. do you think he knows Chris is there?" Mel continued.

"Yes," Cole answered, "In fact I think he knew all along."

"... he might've read it from you." Prue offered.

"His powers were never precise enough for that," Mel contradicted.

Prue shrugged, "If he's been working with Wyatt..." she left the thought unfinished.

They all considered the possibilities.

Mel suddenly scowled at her sister, "Why are you so cool about this?" she hissed.

Prue shrugged a little, running a hand through her dark hair, "Because, someone needs to be," she whispered, "You're the emotional one remember?"

Mel huffed, "I'd like company on this freaking out thing, thank you very much."

Prue smiled a little, "Naw, you've pretty much got it covered on your own." She told her sister, Mel smirked and the twins shared a moment of affection with each other.

They didn't need to say anything or even do anything, all they needed was to feel for each other, sense each other-and that was comfort enough.

After a moment, Prue turned to her father, "I think Mel and I should be the ones to go in."

Her father's eyes narrowed, "No." He said simply, emphatically.

Prue sighed, "Dad, be logical about this-"

"I am. Losing you to Wyatt is not in anyone's best interest." He interrupted her, his tone firm. "We have to be careful, Prue. The stakes are higher now. He has Chris, okay-that's bad. But Chris would never betray us. the dangerous thing is. he has Drew too and Drew's helping him. think about what that means. Drew knows The Resistance; maybe not well, but enough to put a chink in its armor. And he won't hesitate to give information out."

"But we need to get in there," Prue argued.

"How else are we going to get Chris out?" Mel finished.

Cole sighed, looking down, they weren't going to like this; but the decision had been made and he was determined to see it through.

He wasn't comfortable with it - hell, he _hated_ it - but as Luke had pointed out-- it's what Chris would have done.

A moment later both girls gasped.

Mel shot up and glared at her father angrily, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" she roared.

He looked up meeting her gaze steadily, "I've asked you both to stay out my head."

"We didn't even have to go in, Dad." Prue said coldly, getting up to stand by her sister, "Your guilt transmitted itself to us."

He encompassed her in his heated gaze, "I don't appreciate that tone Prudence." He told her, "I'm your father you may not like my actions, but you'll sure as hell respect them."

"Respect the fact that you're abandoning our cousin in the clutches of a tyrant," his daughter countered.

Cole's eyes flashed, "It isn't like that."

"Then what the hell is it like Daddy?" Mel yelled, her eyes bright with tears. She could read her father's determination. He wasn't going in to get Chris. He was going to leave her cousin out there. "Tell me! Tell me how you can just turn your back on him! Wyatt will kill him!" she continued, her voice breaking, "If he hasn't already!"

"He hasn't." Cole responded quickly, "We'd know. It's not something Wyatt would want to keep quiet. He'd want the world to know. An example."

"So there's not retrieval mission?" Prue asked, her voice sharp.

Cole met her dark gaze, "There hasn't been for any one else."

"But this is _Chris,_" Mel stated, the tears gone replaced by an angry scowl, "This isn't just anyone else! This is your NEWPHEW! This is _CHRIS!_" she repeated and Cole felt his resolve shake.

_She was right. _

This was Chris... but...

"No matter what, Mel, we can't risk The Resistance. It's the last hope-"

"_CHRIS_ is the last hope!" She cut him off, her voice beginning to shake again. She couldn't get her empathy under control, it was making her volatile and she knew if she didn't' stop she'd be sick. But christ, she could feel Prue's anger and fear mixing with her own and her father's guilt and determination and indecision. all roiling around in her.

All bubbling up in tears and short suddenly gasped sobs, "He's worked so hard- Daddy we can't just... we can't just leave him...!"

Cole's resolve melted and a moment later he held one of his little girls in his arms. He didn't say anything though; didn't tell her it was going to be okay or that they'd find a way or that he'd fix it. He didn't want to lie to her.

So he just held her and pressed a kiss to the top of her dark head as she buried her face in his chest. He looked up and caught Prue's gaze.

His tough-girl.

He outstretched one arm to her and a moment he held both his little girls.

Several long moments passed as both girls clung to their father. Cole sighed softly, as he prepared to tell what the orders were.

"We haven't' been able to reach any of the agents already placed inside," he told them gently, when Mel's sobs quieted down, "... so we're going to have to do some fancy-footwork to get someone in and out; someone to pose as an emissary from one of the other states or a representative of a magical community. But the agent that goes in, isn't going to get Chris out; just collect information and bring it back." He stated, as Prue pulled back.

"But if we're getting someone in, why not just have them get Chris out...?"

"There isn't enough precise data of what's going on; of what exactly Wyatt wants with Chris. We can't assume anything; you know how unpredictable Wyatt can be. I didn't expect him to put Chris in the pseudo-Manor. It makes things more difficult."

Prue sighed, "We only have three agents in the pseudo-Manor and with the way he tightened security after Bianca they haven't been able to report back to us."

Cole's gaze sharpened, "Highly informed, aren't you?" he hissed, still bristling over her secret involvement in all this.

Prue shrugged a little, looking slightly sheepish, but her response was cut off when Mel pulled away from her father abruptly. Her gaze no longer tear-filled, but firm, "We have to do something Daddy." She stated.

Cole dropped his hands to his side and met his child's gaze, "After the information is retrieved and studied they'll have a more decisive course of action. As of right now, it looks like The Resistance will carry out several distraction missions and." he paused, the girls were already looking at him accusingly, "... and hope that Chris uses them to his advantage."

The room was silent, neither girl feeling the need to tell their father what they thought of that plan. They didn't have to, he knew.

The plan sucked.

"It's the best they can do." He whispered after a long moment, his voice hoarse, "At least that's what Luke tells me." He finished, noticing the way Prue jumped a little at the mention of the other man's name. He focused his gaze on her, "He's running the show. Chris left him in charge." He told her.

"Chris would never leave one of us."

Mel whispered the words-and they seemed to suck all the air out of the room.

It was the clincher.

The thing that had been driving Cole insane since he'd been forced to accept that he wouldn't be able to break Chris out of Wyatt's pseudo-Manor, since he'd left Wyatt's compound without his nephew, since he'd reported back to The Resistance and listened to them as they analyzed data and studied, as they set objectives and made plans-Chris would never leave one of them.

Certainly, not family, but not even members of The Resistance-- Chris would never leave them behind. It's how he'd made The Resistance such a formidable force; he plotted and he analyzed and he projected-but in the end he followed his instincts. He took risks and chances and somehow he always made it work-he was a Halliwell.

He'd chosen Luke to lead while he was gone because Luke was smart and good under-pressure; because he was responsible and reliable-and before he'd left Chris had made sure Luke understood that keeping The Resistance alive was his priority... his responsibility.

A responsibility that Chris felt was his own, as well. And in that Luke had been right-Chris would decide to leave himself behind-but he wouldn't leave others behind, that just wasn't in his nature.

Mel was right.

He swallowed hard, a lump rising in his throat, "Mel, honey, I know-"

"_Never_, Dad." She continued in that whispered voice, "You know it."

Cole drew in a deep breath, Mel was pulling out the big guns with that _Dad, _"The Resistance-"he began, but she cut him.

"I don't give a shit about the resistance, Dad. I care about Chris. my cousin. my family. we're not going to leave him. _I'm _not going to leave him."

Cole shook his head, "Mel, you can't-"

"I can! And I will!" She cried, "I'm not going to abandon him! And I don't see how _you _can!" She finished angrily, her eyes flashing with fury.

Cole's temper snapped-he wasn't the bad guy in this.

"Dammit Melinda! What do you want me to do! I'm not even officially involved in this organization! I can't order a retrieval mission! This is Luke's show, not mine! I have no say in this!"

"But I do." Prue interrupted, her voice suddenly cold, "Or I will." She stated after a moment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her, his head starting to hurt-the usual side effect of arguing with the twins. Their psychic vibes went all out of whack when they were upset; he could only take it for a little while before they made him sick.

It used to a constant joke when they were younger - Phoebe's joke - how he spoiled them rotten so they wouldn't make him sick.

"I'm gonna have a talk with Luke," she stated firmly.

Mel nodded eagerly, "Yeah, good idea. He has to understand, just tell him that-"

Cole released a long frustrated sigh as he rubbed a hand over his face. "I know this is hard for to accept-"

Prue growled, "Dad-"

"ENOUGH!" he roared her, "That's enough! The two of you have made you opinions clear; now let me make something clear to the two of you. We're basically refugees here right now, we have no rank, no authority and if you think for one minute Luke is gonna let you interfere in his decisions then you sure as hell don't know the kid well enough to be considering marriage!" Surprise flickered across her face, but Cole continued, glaring at Mel now too, "There is a chain of command around here that we are not a part of. It's true, because of who we are everyone takes our wishes and opinions into consideration, but the only person in this family who is officially part The Resistance is Chris. That means that just because we _want _to go in and get him out doesn't mean its going to happen. We have no say in how they run things here. We are not going to intervene with their plans." He finished harshly.

They stared at him with dark, angry eyes.

"Do you understand?" he asked, then he waited. He waited for them to understand, to accept.

Mel was the first to break her gaze away. Her eyes fell to the floor, before coming back up to his again, "What if he can't do it? What if the distractions aren't enough? He's hurt, Daddy. What if he can't do it?"

Good point.

The girls made several good points... and his head was pounding… and it was Chris.

"What if he needs help?" Prue continued, her voice just as soft, just as worried, "What if he gets half way out... and then needs help?"

"Girls," he began softly, but couldn't finish. He didn't know what to say. Their words had suddenly conjured an image of an injured Chris… needing help.

Without another word he moved behind them and sat down. His mind suddenly racing, the girls' words echoing in his mind along with those of the officers he'd met with.

They claimed it was the best they could do, they couldn't risk The Resistance. Chris wouldn't want them to.

That was true. It was all true.

Sort of like how Chris hadn't wanted him to reveal his identity to the 2004 Charmed Ones. Yet he'd done that anyway, because its what had been best for the boy-because he was in charge of these kids, they were his responsibility. so why was this different?

The answer came quickly, _it wasn't._

It wasn't different at all.

It was the best they could do - but it wasn't the best _he _could do.

They couldn't risk The Resistance - and he couldn't risk Chris.

"Dad?" Prue's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Did we make you sick?" Mel asked softly.

He smirked a little, as he stood. They were pale and a little shaky looking-they were beginning to accept.

"We can't intervene in their plans." He repeated firmly, the smirk disappearing.

Both pairs of eyes dropped the ground.

After a moment, he continued, "So we're going to have to come up with one of our own." He stated.

Their heads shot up, surprise evident on their features.

"You two wanted a chance to prove you're grown up. Here it is." He paused studying their dark eyes a moment longer, before he smirking at them, "Impress me." He challenged.

A moment later slow grins bloomed on their faces.

* * *

"I am beginning to lose my patience, Christopher." Wyatt said through gritted teeth as he stood and turned away from his brother. 

Chris released a mental sigh and slowly lowered his head to the table, resting it on his hands.

After four and a half hours of keeping up _civil_ behavior with Wyatt, his head was pounding, his shoulder throbbing, and being in an upright position for so long was wreaking havoc on his ribs-- he could practically feel them poking things they should be no where near.

The air was heavy with restrained violence.

He had goaded his brother mercilessly for the first hour, followed by the silent treatment for a while, then he'd slid into a quiet defiance, and now he was just being ridiculous; making up names and scenarios for the photos Wyatt was showing him, answering questions with nonsensical answers, ignoring pertinent ones and zeroing in on anything, but what his brother wanted to talk about. And through it all keeping his guard up and ensuring that Wyatt could read nothing from him-- not thoughts or emotions of any kind. The thoughts he did allow his brother to read were devised to create further frustration in the older man.

He was taking a huge risk, he knew that. Goading Wyatt like this; his older brother's temper tended to snap and if it did Chris wasn't sure he'd survive. He never was with Wyatt.

"I've been exceedingly patient with you-"

"Why is it whenever you're exerting your authority you start using big words like _exceedingly_, I mean what's wrong with the word _very_. "Very" is a good word." He said, forcing a light-hearted tone into his voice as he lifted his head and faced the brother that was now glaring at him.

"This village idiot routine you've been pulling for the last hour isn't going to work! Don't make me have to resort to other methods of getting what I want!"

Chris's eyes flashed. Ah, the threat-- and only four hours to get it; so much for civility. "And what is it you want Wyatt?" he asked softly.

"I want the location of your little rebellion, the founders of it-- because I know it wasn't you, the officers of it, and the names of the moles you've placed within my organization." The older man listed quickly, steadily.

"Oh, is that all?"

The sardonic question was hissed and Wyatt smirked. "No it isn't actually. I want to know why you're here-- why you came back. I want to know what your objective in the past was and the names of the people - mortal and magical, who helped you escape. I know the Valkiries had something to do with it-- they were so pissed off when I claimed all their warriors," he said off-handedly, "I want the names of the individual ones."

"Why?"

"To kill them of course."

"Well then, hand me a paper and pen." Chris hissed.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated Chris," Wyatt stated disapprovingly, "I've been very. _nice _to you today and it would be in your best interest to just give me the information I want."

"That was quite a list of needed information… what's wrong? Intelligence Specialists of the Wyatt Regime not so intelligent?"

Blue eyes narrowed, as Wyatt clenched his fists. The urge to slam his little brother washing over him for the seemingly hundredth time during this interrogation— but once again he squelched it. Despite his brother's defiant attitude and angry eyes, the boy was still pale and occasionally wasn't able to suppress a wince of pain here and there. Slamming the kid against a wall wasn't the best way to let him to heal.

"I'm not just going to hand over people's lives to you." Chris continued and Wyatt nearly released a frustrated sigh.

They were talking themselves in circles, getting no where… and even though all they had was time— he was getting sick of waiting.

"I'm hoping you will," he stated, his eyes suddenly a colder blue, "Or else I'll have to take them."

"Sorry, but you're the only murderer in this family." He hissed.

A cold smirk crossed the blonde man's face, "Not for long..."

Chris bristled, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Haven't you wondered about your presence here, Chris? How I knew?" he taunted.

The younger man recoiled, as realization dawned, "No," he denied, shaking his head, then wincing at the pain, "... he wouldn't-" he continued.

"He did." Wyatt stated coldly, ignoring the flash of concern he felt when Chris winced. In the same cold tone he continued, "Of course I knew something was up when he didn't show for our training session. And then when the kids all disappeared from sight, but Drew was the one who sent me the complete message. Read it from his Dad..."

"You've developed his telepathy..." Chris murmured softly.

Wyatt remained silent. The tense stillness of the room stretched, enveloping them both.

"It doesn't matter," Chris retorted suddenly, his green gaze lifting, "You won't turn him. You know you can't."

Wyatt smirked, shrugging slightly, "I almost have."

"_Almost _is as close as you'll get. You know that… or you'd have him doing this." Chris stated, waving his hand over the pictures.

"He's not strong enough to get anything off the people _in _photos only the ones taking it." Wyatt stated, "It's why I have _you_ doing it."

Chris snorted, "I'm _not _doing it and you know that's not the only reason... if he did manage to get something— it would tell him these are good people, doing good. Drew wouldn't want to get them killed."

"He wouldn't know they were going to be killed."

A flash of fury filled Chris so strong it made his chest hurt, "You'd lie to him!" he cried, "You'd trick him, wouldn't you!" He didn't need to wait for the answer, he knew it; and it mounted his fury, he shot up, sending the chair to ground and planting his palms on the table, "Damn you, Wyatt! _**Damn. You.**"_

The blue eyes flashed, "Watch yourself, Chris." He warned,

"It would destroy him!" the younger man continued, barely hearing the warning as he straightened and glared daggers at his brother, "He'd find out— what he'd done, what you'd _tricked _him into doing… and it would destroy him. Is that what you want! To kill him! To shatter his innocence!"

"Sit. Down."

"Christ Wyatt! He's your baby cousin!"

"I'm aware of that. Sit. Down. Chris."

"He looks up to you, trusts you! And you'd look him in the eye and lie to him... _you'd **fuckin** **deceive** the kid!_ When what you're supposed to do is watch out for him--"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" The question cut Chris off and had him blinking at Wyatt warily. He opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when Wyatt rounded the table to step in front him.

"Don't talk to me about watching out for him, Chris. _You're _the one that left. You walked away! So don't fuckin stand there and tell me that I don't watch out of him, for all of them!"

"Watching out for them does not mean making them part of your regime." Chris stated, a little breathlessly. The world was becoming a little unsteady and Wyatt's words were sounding as if they came from a distance.

"You've been gone a long time, Chris. Things have changed." Wyatt said, making an effort to control the temper that was steadily rising in him. He turned away from his brother and began to slowly pace in front of the window. He barely had a grasp on it and that told him one thing for sure. It was time to draw this interview to an end— time to get what he wanted.

"Really?" Chris drawled, carefully drawing in a shallow breath and blinking away the tiny black spots that were dancing in front of him, "How? What the hell has changed so much since I left?"

"Sheep wander when the shepherd isn't paying attention." Wyatt stated, still pacing, "The world is a complacent place… people get tired of fighting. Drew just wants it all to stop."

"He hasn't wandered... you've lured him away." Chris hissed, the world wobbling around the edges.

Now it was Wyatt's turn to snort as stopped and faced his brother, "He's made his own decisions. He's _chosen _to be part of my Regime. I haven't forced him, haven't lied to him--"

"You've distorted the truth!"

"I've opened his eyes!"

_**"Bullshit!"**_

The word reverberated around the room and robbed Chris of his last breath. For several long moments neither brother said anything, then without another word Chris sank to his knees on the marble floor as the world around him shifted and blurred. He closed his eyes, slowly leaning one hand down on the cool floor in an attempt to steady himself. Instead, he felt himself fall father as a wave of weariness washed over him.

Wyatt watched silently with a manner of detached interest until his little brother leaned his forehead on the floor and seemed to just freeze there, holding himself perfectly still.

With a quiet sigh he walked over to the slumped figure and for the second time that week kneeled down in front of him.

"This does not bode well for civility, Christopher. I didn't get what I wanted," he murmured as he smoothed the boy's hair. Chris jerked against the touch, his lashes fluttering as he vainly tried to open his eyes.

"Next time we'll have to try it the old fashioned way," Wyatt finished, the gentleness in his gesture belying the subtle threat of his words.

The lashes fluttered again and this time fever-bright green eyes looked up at Wyatt for a moment before sliding shut as the young man slipped into unconsciousness.

"… next time…" Wyatt murmured, "For now though… I suppose you're safe."

* * *

He watched them with a mix of proud awe and fond chagrin that he couldn't quite shake. They hadn't taken his challenge lightly. They were out to not just save Chris… they were out to impress him. 

They'd quickly taken possession of several blue prints for Wyatt's compound as well as most of the data compiled of his personnel. They were looking for an opening, for a weak link.

"How's it goin in here?" he asked, as he entered the cell they'd made there base of operations. Luke's office had apparently been too much like sleeping with your boyfriend's best-friend, according to Prue. Mel had translated that to mean that if they were going behind his back to do something they should at the very least go behind his back out of his office. So the girls had moved down to the holding cells and in a bust of pure vindictiveness had decided to use the cell Drew had been held in.

"Good." Prue replied, "We've come up with a preliminary procedure."

"Okay," he said staring down at them, "Let's hear it."

Mel grinned, "Sit down here by us, Daddy." She told him.

Cole rolled his eyes, and conjured a chair, "Sorry, I'd rather not sit a dirt floor… especially not _that _dirt floor."

She laughed, "Here take a look at this…" she said, handing him a sheaf of blue print. "That circled area of the compound is only patrolled by one hover drones and two guards."

Cole studied the circled area for a moment. It was near the main house, but not particularly so. It wasn't framed by walls or trees… it was curiously sparse and pretty open. He frowned, "I can see why," he commented, "Any action taking place there would be visible from these two sectors. He can have guards from those posts converge here within the minute if he needs it. And because the area is so open it doesn't leave those areas unmonitored."

He looked up in time to see the girls exchanged triumphant grins.

His frown intensified, "What?"

"That's exactly what we were thinking." Prue stated, as she shifted some other documents around in front of her.

"Help me out here, girls. I thought the point was to get Chris out."

"It is, but not necessarily get him out undetected." Prue pointed out, "The chances of that happening are too slim. Wyatt's bound to have him under lock and key."

"We're aiming for expediency over stealth," Mel told him.

Cole processed this for a moment, "Okay…" he drawled, "But uh, _stealth _as you call it, is kind of important. He'll arrest you both if he catches you."

Again they grinned at him, their dark eyes sparkling and for just a moment Cole let his mind drift to his wife. They were giving him that same smug, proud look she'd give him when she had something up her sleeve.

His face cleared as he thought materialized and he drew in a long breath, "Okay, what am missing here," He asked, wryly.

"What's the one thing that the whole family knows about me and Prue, Daddy." Mel asked him earnestly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you had to describe the difference between us to someone who didn't know us… how would you do it? How would anyone in our family do it? What's the one thing that everyone knows, has always known?"

He thought on that for a moment—the difference between his girls…

"You tend to let your emotions control you. Prue's more level-headed." He stated simply. It had always been that way.

Their grins widened.

"Exactly." Prue stated, her tone satisfied.

Cole shifted his gaze to her and scowled getting a little frustrated, "I came here to give you some news, but since the two of you seem so reticent in informing what you're doing, maybe I just won't tell you."

They chuckled, exchanging amused glances.

"We're gonna play Wyatt's game by his rules, Daddy." Mel informed him proudly, "He used family to get Drew. He uses family to keep us in line… we're gonna use family against him."

"The preconceptions he has of our family," Prue clarified. "He knows the difference between us as well as you do. We're going to use it."

"I'm going in—guns blazing to get Chris." Mel stated, "And while we're arguing and yelling…"

"… _I'll_ actually be getting, Chris..." Prue continued.

"… and when he's called away for the emergency—I'll slip away." Mel finished.

It was good, he thought quickly, it might work… except for one thing.

"He won't buy it; not for one minute. The entire family knows you two always stick together."

"Not if I won't leave Chris and Prue won't help me." Mel stated, her grin faltering as her father didn't seem to like the plan. "I can make him believe it." She told him firmly.

"It's just…"

"We can do this, Dad." Prue interrupted. "We haven't gotten everything down yet, but we will. And we'll do it."

Her voice was steady and Cole drew in another long breath. God, what was his problem? These were Phoebe's girls… they could handle this.

He grinned, "Yeah, yeah…" he murmured and watched as they both visibly relaxed.

"So what's your news?" Mel asked.

"Chris sent us a message that he's okay."

Mel jumped a little, "Really? When? How?"

"Yes. This morning. That's the interesting part…" he told them, "The message didn't come from any of our informants, or from him directly…"

Prue frowned, "Then from who?"

He smirked a little, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"He turned someone," she said softly after a moment, a slow grin spreading across her face.

Mel chuckled lightly as she shook her head ruefully, "And we're freakin out—_because why?" _she asked in general.

Prue shrugged lightly, "Ya got me? I mean, after all, he did train _us_." She murmured, "We should have remembered that."

Mel nodded, "I suddenly feel a lot better about all this." She stated softly, her eyes glowing.

"About all _what, _exactly?"

The voice startled all three occupants and they whirled to face the cell entrance. Luke stood there, staring at them with a dark expression on his face.

Cole stood, the girls remained on the ground, staring up at him with suddenly mutinous expressions.

"You don't have to worry about it." Cole told the younger man. Luke's gaze briefly met Prue's before lifting to Cole's.

"If it's going on at this base I have to worry about it." He stated, then lowered his gaze and studied all the documents spread out in between Prue and Mel. A moment later he looked to Cole again, "And if it involves documents that are officially _mine _then I have a _right_ to know."

For a moment Cole considered pulling his bully act again; but he hesitated. This wasn't personal, this was business; and as he'd told the girls when it came to The Resistance, Luke was in charge. He met the man's gaze and almost laughed as he realized what he had to do.

With a quick smirk he took a step back and looked down at the girls. When they looked up at him, he arched an eyebrow and waited for them to realize what he was telling them—this was _their _show.

It took them a moment, but they understood and quickly scrambled to their feet; masks of determination settling over two sets of identical features.

The urge to laugh came again when they turned to face Luke—the poor guy didn't stand a chance.

"You need to chill," Prue hissed, ignoring the commander of the Resistance and addressing her boyfriend, "Your precious, _official _papers are fine."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Not your business."

"If this is about Chris, you don't have to bother. We've got the situation under control." Luke told them, resisting the urge to flinch when the anger in her dark gaze seemed to intensify.

"You're _under control_ leaves a lot to be desired," Mel stated, drawing his gaze to her, "… but don't worry, Prue and I will pick up your slack."

Cole winced at his daughter's jibe—that one had to hurt the guy's pride. With the smirk still on his face, he settled back against the wall and crossed this arms—this was better then a movie.

"You can't interfere in our operations." Luke told her through gritted teeth.

Prue arched an eyebrow, "Who said we would?" she asked.

He shifted and met her gaze; Cole shook his head sadly—bad move. You couldn't meet their eyes when they were determined to do something you didn't want them too—it was a basic rule. Poor, poor naïve soul, he'd have to learn how to manage Halliwell women better than that if he hoped to survive in their world.

"Prue." He said firmly. "I don't want you involved in any of this."

"Luke." She stated in the exact tone. "You don't get a say in this. He's family."

"Don't be stubborn. I care about Chris too, and we're going to do the best we can, but--"

"You do that, Luke." She cut him off, then after a moment added, "And so will we."

He started a little, then his face became worried. Aw, Cole thought, wishing he had popcorn, Luke was concerned. The girls were going to take that _so _well.

"You're going to stay out of this Prue." He ordered, "This is my operation. I don't need your interference."

"You didn't mind my interference before," she spit out.

"That was different, that was Intel. This is dangerous." He stated.

"And you don't think I can handle it, is that it?" she asked hotly.

Cole sighed softly; the kid was crashing and burning here.

"You don't think I'm capable of anything, but analyzing data?"

Luke shook his head, "No, that's not what I'm saying…"

"Then what _are_ you saying?" Mel asked softly. "Because it seems like you're telling Prue that she's not skillful enough to handle a mission on her own."

Ah, Mel. The Instigator.

Poor Luke was getting played—a coke during this show would be good too.

Luke's gaze transferred to Mel and his eyes took on a suddenly panicky quality, "That is notwhat I'm saying." He said firmly, then looked to Prue, "That is **not** what I'm saying." He repeated.

The girls were silent, waiting; and Cole could practically see the beads of sweat popping out on Luke's brow. Poor kid, he'd gone about this the wrong way. Later… maybe after his first grandchild was born, Cole would teach him how to manage Halliwell women.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." The younger man told Prue after a long pause, his eyes sincere. Prue sighed, as her lips quirked it a frustrated smirk.

It was Mel who answered though, her voice lightly taunting, "I hate to break it to ya, Luke; but uh, we're trained to do this. While you were playing little league we were taking Tai-Kwan-Do, learning to write spells, practicing potion making, and training our powers… and yes, that's taking into account our age difference."

Cole winced again, jeez, Mel was bringing out the claws.

"We know what we're doing," Prue continued, her tone no less firm, but a bit gentler. She took a step towards him, "You've never seen us in action. When Chris left he told us to keep a low profile, so we have. Dad doesn't like for us to get involved in vanquishes and you kept us out of the fighting in The Resistance… I can understand why it bothers you to think of us actually _doing _something. But remember who we are Luke. It's in our blood."

"You don't have any experience--"

"It doesn't matter. We won't fail."

"You shouldn't be trying."

"We have to." She retorted, "This isn't business for us. This isn't another mission… this is personal, family. Let us handle it."

He stared at her for a long moment and Cole could practically see him caving. Of course, there was no reason why Luke shouldn't cave. After all _he'd_ caved and he'd been dealing with Halliwell women for a lot longer.

"I can't let you interfere with our operations, Prue." Luke whispered, "I just can't. Whatever you're planning… if it interferes with us..."

"It won't." She cut him off. "Trust me." She whispered back.

And Cole smiled, pushing away from the wall as he straightened—that was it. Game over. Luke had lost.

He watched the younger man swallow hard, then nod slowly, "Fine… just… be careful okay."

Prue smiled, "Always."

Luke didn't smile back, "I mean it Prue. That cocky—it's-in-our-blood-attitude—will only get you so far. Wyatt will have mercy on you if he catches you… but first he'd have to know you'd been caught; and the time between when he knows and when you are—it can be very dangerous for you."

"Don't worry about us." She comforted, "We'll be okay."

Luke eyed her for a moment before nodding again. "Fine. But I'm not happy about this." He grumbled.

Prue's smile widened and she crossed the distance between them. "Aw, poor baby." She murmured and reached up to give him a kiss.

Cole's arms dropped to his side and he cleared his throat roughly—that was _so _not something he needed to see.

Mel giggled, "Come on Daddy. Have you missed the way they've been swapping spit for the last four days?" She murmured, all sweetness and light now that they'd gotten what they wanted.

Prue pulled back and turned to glare at her sister, "God Mel, do you have to be so… _crude_ about it!"

Her sister just laughed and turned those laughing eyes on Luke, "Okay, so we're done here?" she asked him, "You understand that we're working on our own thing and that you can go ahead with your little distraction missions without worrying that we'll interfere?"

He sighed roughly; "Yeah, I understand…" he grumbled then shot Cole a resentful look, "How are you letting them do this?"

The older man shrugged, sharing a conspiratorial look with his daughters, "I'm in the mood to be impressed." He murmured.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *


End file.
